Wyjątki
by Glenka
Summary: [NZ] [T] „Exclusive Exceptions" Kestrelcadiz. Miniatury zainspirowane "Ulubieńcem Losu". Kontynuacja "Wyjątku Potwierdzającego Regułę" tłumaczenia Annormal. Teksty skupiać się będą na dalszych losach Harry'ego i Toma, gdy ci już zaistnieli na arenie politycznej. Jak wygląda ich związek?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)

Link do oryginału: /works/5953426/chapters/13684651

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: w oczekiwaniu (ale raczej w najbliższym czasie się pojawi)

Paring: TMR / HP

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash

* * *

 **Słowem wstępu:**

Dokładniejsza rozpiska co, jak, gdzie i kiedy znajduje się na moim profilu.

„Cierpka Adoracja" jest miniaturą do miniatury do opowiadania „Ulubieniec Losu" (brzmi zagmatwanie, wiem) – co więcej, utrzymywana jest w konwencji „Logicznego Wytłumaczenia", tak więc jest to slash.

Ten tekst ma miejsce po „Wyjątku Potwierdzającym Regułę" oraz „Hipnotyzujących Momentach" oraz „Romantycznych Manipulacjach" – tak więc Harry i Tom są już parą.

Zapraszam ;)

* * *

 **Cierpka Adoracja**

* * *

\- Myślałem, że nie jesteś na poziomie "Czarownicy", Tom.

Mężczyzna nie podniósł wzroku na Harry'ego, będąc skupionym na czasopiśmie. Oczywiście, przeczytał je już wcześniej, ale ten numer był wart ponownego sięgnięcia po niego.

\- Zamieścili o nas artykuł. Jako o parze.

\- Kolejny? Myślałem, że po takim czasie już do nas przywykli. Minęły już przecież całe miesiące...

\- Zgadza się. Teraz jednak piszą o tym, że umawiamy się jedynie dla zwiększenia naszej politycznej popularności a w rzeczywistości potajemnie się nienawidzimy.

Harry parsknął, biorąc czasopismo od Toma.

\- No cóż, to Tisha Delassy. Znowu.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

Harry przeleciał wzrokiem cały artykuł z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem na twarzy.

\- Serio? Nie mogą być poważni. Przyjaźń, miłość lub odraza?

\- Oklepane, prawda?

\- Powinniśmy złożyć pozew o zniesławienie... - stwierdził Harry, odmawiając dalszego czytania.

Tom uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się Gryfonowi. Myśl sama pojawiała mu się w głowie.

\- A ta część? "Para idealna, mogłoby się wydawać - przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się jednak, widać, że kryją w sobie jakiś sekret - niezrównaną nienawiść." Merlinie, ludzie w to wierzą?

\- To dość kontrowersyjne.

Harry prychnął, przez moment patrząc mu w oczy, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na artykuł.

 _Doprawdy._

Przyjaźń, miłość lub odraza?

To nie były terminy, które mogłyby opisać to, co było między nim a Harrym. Były zbyt nudne.

Miłość oznaczała bądź dotyczyła a). silnego uczucia przywiązania, b). wielkiego zainteresowania i czerpania przyjemności, c). osoby lub rzeczy, którą się kocha.

Odraza z kolei - a). odczuwania intensywnej niechęci lub obrzydzenia, b). nienawiści.

Dla Toma pasjonujące były tylko miłość i nienawiść, oczywiście, jedynie gdy dotyczyły osoby Harry'ego.

Harry miał w sobie coś, co Tom lubił. Zbliżyli się do siebie w tak krótkim czasie - w przeciągu około roku zaledwie.

Uwielbiał jak Gryfon grał w tę grę - walczył z nim codziennie, wyzywał go w celu udowodnienia swojej wyższości. Co więcej - potrafił za nim nadążać.

Podobało mu się to, że Harry był jego kompasem moralnym, sumieniem. Równoważył jego własną amoralność i działał niczym bufor pomiędzy nim a resztą społeczeństwa. Tom nie dbał o dobrobyt innych, nie licząc swoich własnych ludzi. Atak na nich był atakiem na niego, nawet jeśli byli tylko pionkami w grze. Harry był chodzącym przypomnieniem, że popularność jest o wiele lepszą drogą od ścieżki strachu. Mężczyzna przyjmował skargi. Tom był wizją, mocą, postępem, Harry zaś - sercem i współczuciem. Tom wiedział, że i bez niego odniósłby sukces, ale razem stanowili o wiele groźniejszych przeciwników.

Kochał go. Darzył go silnym uczuciem, był nim zainteresowany i czerpał wiele przyjemności z interakcji z nim. Zgodnie ze słownikową definicją, był wobec niego zaborczy, opiekuńczy, obsesyjny. Czasem nawet i troskliwy.

Uwielbiał też sposób, w jaki działał umysł Harry'ego - typowy Gryfon ze Ślizgońskim realizmem na pozór wydający się łatwy do zrozumienia, a w rzeczywistości tak skomplikowany. Harry potrafił być bardzo subtelny, kierując się prostą motywacją. Potrafił też całkiem dobrze manipulować. Paradoksalnie, był jednym z najszczerszych ludzi jakich znał i jednocześnie jednym z największych obłudników. Ten dysonans zawarty w miłosnym, pełnym współczucia pragmatycznym umyśle Harry'ego sprawiał, że zęby Toma niemal bolały od chęci kosztowania bruneta po kawałeczku a następnie ponownego złożenia go w całość.

Kochał też sposób, w jaki Harry był równie zaborczy i obsesyjny w stosunku do niego. To zdecydowanie ubarwiało ich relację. Na początku, Tom tego nie zauważył - był zbyt rozpracowywaniem zagadki, jaką był Gryfon. Zanim się zorientował w sytuacji, wdepnął w to tak mocno, że nie był w stanie się wycofać, dopóki nie rozpracował go do końca, tylko po to, żeby Harry zazdrośnie strzegł poskładanych elementów układanki.

Pociągało go też to, że byli sobie równi - Harry reagował na każde jego działanie. Dzięki swojemu instynktowi potrafił się do niego dopasować, do jego mocy i umiejętności. Tom wciąż pracował, żeby wymodelować go jeszcze lepiej, by był jeszcze doskonalszy. Harry był jedyną osobą, która potrafiłaby go pokonać.

Mężczyzna był kimś cudownym - jego horkruksem, strażnikiem duszy. Co więcej, zawsze bardziej troszczył się o innych, nie o siebie. Uzupełniali się - horkruks Harry'ego był przecież w Tomie. Nie było na świecie innej osoby, z którą chciałby dzielić duszę, przepływ emocji i myśli.

Uwielbiał fakt, że byli kochankami. Kochał poczucie kontroli jaką miał nad Harrym. Brunet był jedyną osobą, którą mógł dotykać nie czując odrazy i nie wzdrygając się. Mógł go torturować przyjemnością, dopóki ten nie wydawał z siebie niezrozumiałych jęków. Mógł z nim robić co tylko chciał i przyglądać się z zadowoleniem, jak Harry walczył, by mu się odwdzięczać. Cały ich związek był jednym wielkim wyzwaniem.

Oczywiście, było też kilka rzeczy, do których nigdy by się nie przyznał, że mu się podobają. A przynajmniej nie za często.

Jak na przykład fakt, że Tom lubił czuć nad sobą kontrolę Harry'ego. Podobało mu się bycie związanym lub przypiętym do wezgłowia łóżka, bycie zdanym na łaskę swojego partnera. Uwielbiał zatracać się wtedy w przyjemności - zarówno będąc pochłoniętym przez Harry'ego jak i otaczając jego biodra nogami. Nie myślał wtedy, nie planował nic - był zdolny jedynie do reagowania i odpowiadania na pchnięcia. Był prawie pewien, że Harry doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo go to podniecało. A to z kolei go irytowało.

Tak. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, miłość była dobrym słowem opisującym jego uczucia względem Harry'ego. Odrobinę przesadnie sentymentalnym, choć jednocześnie prostym.

Artykuł Tishy Delassy był zbyt jednowymiarowy. Nie przekazywał żadnych zawiłości ich związku - ani konkurencyjności, ani obsesji, solidarności czy subtelności. Zgadzały się w nim tylko dwa słowa: miłość i nienawiść.

Artykuł też nie uwzględniał tego, że te dwa uczucia mogą się ze sobą mieszać - bo Tom oczywiście nienawidził Gryfona.

Nie podobał mu się jego idealizm. Że Harry mógł przejrzeć wszystko, co miał oraz dorastając w tym agresywnym mugolskim otoczeniu, ciągle pod groźbą Voldemorta i często zdradzany przez swoich kolegów na rzecz wszelkich nonsensów, które publikował "Prorok" - i wciąż naiwnie wierzyć w najlepsze. Zapewne, gdyby tylko mógł, dałby druga szansę nawet Dumbledore'owi. Nie, żeby wróg lub zdrajca okazał się być w jakikolwiek sposób przydatny. Harry zdecydowanie nie był ostrożny.

Właśnie ten brak ostrożności sprawił, że byli w ogóle razem. To tylko potwierdziło przypuszczenia Toma co do niebezpieczności współczucia Harry'ego dla jego wrogów. Przez pierwsze dwa lata ich związku, prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Ślizgon zniszczy Gryfona było olbrzymie. Nieraz miał ku temu powód i motywację – odrywany był od tego tylko przez własną fascynację dotyczącą myśli „odkupienia". Na szczęście, w pewnym momencie, jego odkupieniem stał się Harry.

Tom nienawidził też poniekąd faktu, że byli równi, nawet gdy rozkoszował się tym. To, że Harry nadążał za nim zarówno w umiejętnościach jak i w inteligencji, irytowało go. Głupkowaty Harry, dzięki przypadkowi lub przeznaczeniu, stał się jego rywalem. Rywalem aż nazbyt doskonałym. Czy Tom w ogóle potrzebował kogoś takiego? Dlaczego w ogóle posiadał takiego rywala? Sam był błyskotliwy, potężny, ambitny i bezwzględny a jednak Los obdarzył go dodatkowo fascynacją innym człowiekiem. Mógł osiągnąć boskość a mimo to, był związany z Harrym. Harry był dla niego kotwicą, uniemożliwiającą zejście na obce wody chwały i rozlewu krwi, utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach i zapewniającą bezpieczeństwo. Czasami Tom bardzo chciał go nie potrzebować.

Nienawidził też świadomości, że gdyby przyszła potrzeba oddania za Harry'ego życia, to rozważyłby to na poważnie. To było złe! Przecież był na tyle pewny siebie, że wiedział, że ceni sobie własne życie i nie dba o to, co robią ze swoim inni. Ludzie byli jego zabawkami, pionkami na szachownicy. Ledwo czuł współczucie. Potrafił poświęcać innych dla osiągnięcia własnych korzyści i pożądanych rezultatów. Społeczeństwo nie uświadamiało sobie, że jest mało ważne i służy jego rozrywce. To z kolei pokazuje jak bardzo Harry zyskał na znaczeniu, mając taką samą rangę jak on.

Ta równość nie pochodziła od horkruksa. Nie było wątpliwości, że pozwoliłby na zniszczenie go, gdyby alternatywą było jego własne życie. Celem horkruksów było przecież zachowanie tego oryginalnego. Ta równość pochodziła od samego Harry'ego – od tej jego moralności, ognia i irracjonalności. Tom miał wrażenie, że ta gra nie byłaby już interesująca bez jego partnera a perspektywa wieczności - już niezbyt przyjemna.

Nie znosił tego. Nienawidził tego, w jaki sposób samopoczucie i egzystencja Harry'ego stały się nieodłącznym elementem jego własnego szczęścia. Doprawdy, śmieszna współzależność. Irytację Toma łagodziła tylko świadomość, że Harry czuł się tak samo, z dokładnie identyczną intensywnością. Obydwoje zatracili się wzajemnie w swoich życiach.

Jeden nie może żyć bez drugiego. Ich miłość wiązała się jednocześnie z nienawiścią. Łączyła ich pasja i intensywność. Byli całkowitym przeciwieństwem apatii.

Harry odłożył "Czarownicę" na stół, na co Tom wygiął żartobliwie brew.

\- Więc, kochasz mnie czy nienawidzisz, kochanie?

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś moim najbardziej znienawidzonym rywalem, kochanie.

Tom odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Czysta prawda.

Nie było dnia, w którym nie kochałby i jednocześnie nie nienawidziłby tego przystojnego drania. Tom jednak nauczył się łagodzić swoje okrucieństwo, jak wtedy gdy złamał mu golenie, by zmusić go do wizyty w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kierował się wtedy jego dobrem. Co prawda, podszył to losowe działanie nutą sadyzmu… Jak wtedy, gdy chciał mu pomóc z migrenami albo gdy uczył go obrony. Lub gdy podrzucił mu informację o księdze, która zawierała w sobie zaklęcie, które mogło zapobiec utracie stopy. Harry szybko nauczył się myśleć perspektywicznie.

Dziwnie było myśleć, że kiedy byli młodsi, Voldemort stanowił dla nich obu część przeznaczenia. Pierwsze cztery lata w Hogwarcie przeżył w strachu przed mordercą, który go ścigał – czuł się wtedy taki bezradny i samotny. Na piątym roku poznał Toma i czerpał przyjemność z jego towarzystwa na tyle, żeby zacząć go nawet śledzić. Tom widział w nim po prostu Harry'ego a nie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, Wybrańca czy Rogasia. Kochał tylko i wyłącznie zwykłego Harry'ego. Świadomość tego, że na świecie była osoba, która równie mocno jak on chciała, by ich przeznaczenie się wypełniło, było pocieszające. Pomogła mu zrzucić nieco ciężaru z ramion.

Nie był pewien czy Tom wie, jak na niego wpłynęła jego wymuszona obecność w jego życiu. Harry nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, tylko zaakceptować ją i odwzajemnić, przemieniając ją w obsesję i więź. Na poziomie podstawowym to było satysfakcjonujące, zanim zaczęli się jeszcze umawiać – obydwaj mieli świadomość tego, że jeden nie pozwoli drugiemu upaść. Czasem to było niepokojące. Czasem frustrujące. Mówiąc jednak szczerze, Harry'emu nie zajęło dużo czasu, żeby pokochać obecność Toma w swoim życiu. Czy jako rywala, czy jako najlepszego przyjaciela, czy jako kochanka.

Raz jeszcze zerknął na artykuł. Obok niego zamieszczone zostało wspaniale zrobione zdjęcie przedstawiające ich obu na balu charytatywnym, który odbył się kilka miesięcy temu. Tom wyglądał olśniewająco, jak zawsze. Ubrany był w zieloną szatę, haftowaną złotą nicią i z widniejącym na niej herbem Slytherinu. Jego nienaganny wygląd sprawiał, że Harry stojący obok niego wyglądał na wykończonego i wymiętolonego. Nawet na takiej fotografii uczucia ich łączące były doskonale widoczne i rzucały się w oczy przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu. Dzięki tym różnicom, zdjęcie sprawiało wrażenie, że są do siebie wrogo nastawieni. Dlatego właśnie zostało wybrane do tego artykułu.

Harry zachichotał przyglądając się wysokiemu kołnierzowi na szatach sfotografowanego Toma. Tą modyfikację do swojego stroju dodał właśnie tamtego dnia, gdy Harry zrobił mu dość pokaźną malinkę. To był bardzo dobry tydzień.

Byli dokładnie tacy sami - obaj byli inteligentni, posiadali zdolności przywódcze, byli proaktywni i obsesyjni w siebie zapatrzeni. Nawet rdzenie ich różdżek były takie same.

Obydwaj rozkwitali podczas sytuacji konfliktowych.

Właśnie te wszystkie cechy tak ich do siebie zbliżyły. Doprowadzały do ich słynnych walk, pojedynków oraz kompromisów. Trzymały ich w kupie.

Harry kochał Toma tak mocno, jak go nienawidził.

Codziennie i nigdy.

I to tak właściwie, było ich mottem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)

Link do oryginału: /works/5953426/chapters/13684651

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: TMR / HP

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash

* * *

 **Pragmatyczne Oświadczyny**

* * *

Naprawdę, Tom nie wiedział kiedy to wymknęło się spod kontroli. Przecież nigdy wcześniej o niczym tak istotnym nie zapomniał, a jednak… To nie było w jego stylu.

Już od miesiąca rozważał ten pomysł i odpowiednio wcześniej zajął się organizacją całego przedsięwzięcia. W końcu spotykali się już od ponad trzech lat a ich związek stał się stabilniejszy i silniejszy. Z osobistych obserwacji wywnioskował, że trzy lata to odpowiedni moment - przełomowy. Decydował o pozostaniu w związku lub rozejściu się. Tom nie zamierzał pozwolić Harry'emu odejść.

Aranżacja wydawała się iście doskonała. Harry uwielbiał romantyzm a Tom manipulacje. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze.

Więc kupił pierścionek.

To kolejny przykład tego, jak zawodzi go logika, gdy w pobliżu jest Harry. Jak wielkim psychopatą był chcąc wziąć ślub z powodu wygody społecznej? Oczywiście, innym powodem będącym _zdecydowanie_ na dole listy wszystkich innych, było utrzymanie Harry'ego szczęśliwego. Na stałe. Bezdyskusyjnie. Tak właśnie powinno być a małżeństwo dawało takową gwarancję. Zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie puste, głupie kobiety, które na upartego sądziły, że mogą Harry'ego "naprostować" na właściwą, heteroseksualną drogę.

Nie chciał, żeby tak się skończyło.

Prawdę mówiąc, na wieczór zaplanował miłą, wysokiej klasy kolację, prywatny pokój - wszystko było idealne. A potem przedłużyły się negocjacje z Theotokusem i pracowali niemal do rana. Obaj byli wykończeni.

I właśnie z powodu zmęczenia, Tom zapomniał o jednym małym drobnym szczególe.

Zamarł w miejscu, gdy na stole wylądowała gazeta. Harry na szczęście wciąż był znużony i nawet tego nie zauważył. Tom szybko chwycił gazetę i przewinął tę przerażającą stronę tytułową. Merlinie, nawet jego serce przyspieszyło swój rytm.

Harry zmrużył nieco podejrzliwie oczy z powodu tego nagłego ruchu.

\- Interesujący artykuł?

\- Ano, o cenach akcji Gringotta. Nastąpił nagły spadek...

\- Och, nieważne. Przypomnij mi o tym, kiedy już otrzeźwieję. Póki co usypiam na siedząco.

Tom niezauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą.

Po wypiciu porannej kawy, Harry odzyskał przytomność umysłu. Zawsze tak bywało.

Tom wiedział, że ukrycie gazety jest tylko tymczasowym rozwiązaniem i nie będzie działało zbyt długo. Zrobił to pod wpływem impulsu zrodzonego z paniki. Był pewien, że będzie musiał przeprosić, gdy Harry się dowie.

Dobrze.

No cóż, nie trzeba mu tego ułatwiać.

Tak właściwie to biorąc pod uwagę publikę, Harry nie zaprzeczy. To będzie... interesujące.

Przymknął oczy, widząc w wyobraźni nagłówek "Proroka Codziennego" - " **POTTER I RIDDLE, ZARĘCZENI!** ".

Niestety, jeszcze nie.

* * *

Harry pokiwał niepewnie głową, gdy napotkana czwarta osoba z rzędu złożyła mu gratulacje. Zaczynało go to trochę martwić. Musiało się stać coś wielkiego a on jakimś cudem to ominął. Musi dorwać się do jakiejś gazety.

A to była kolejna dziwna sprawa - i z całą pewnością, była dziełem Toma.

W Ministerstwie nie było widać ani jednej gazety. Tajemniczo zniknęły. Nie było ich nawet w biurach, w windzie czy w kawiarni. Co więcej, Tom zachowywał się dziwnie podczas śniadania. Jak tylko zobaczył gazetę, pochwycił ją niczym szatan duszę.

Pokręcił głową, skupiając swoją uwagę na Zevim i Hermionie. Oboje obdarzyli go szerokim uśmiechem. Hermiona pierwsza go uściskała, Zevi sekundę po niej.

Łał. To musiało być naprawdę coś wielkiego, skoro Zeviemu zebrało się na przytulanie.

A Tom postanowił potrzymać go w nieświadomości. _Cudownie._

Skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Mieli być partnerami ale jak widać Tom działał samodzielnie. Najprawdopodobniej był ciekawy jak długo zajmie mu zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Drań.

Hermiona bełkotała podekscytowana.

\- Zwolnij, Hermiono. Ledwo nadążam. - powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie z rozbawienia, na co kobieta zarumieniła się.

\- Przepraszam, Harry! Po prostu - to takie ekscytujące! Po tym całym czasie!

Harry utrzymywał na twarzy mało zobowiązujący uśmiech, czując jak coraz bardziej rozsadza go od środka.

\- Yhym, tak. Po tych... latach... - wydukał, zastanawiając się czy podał właściwy przedział czasowy.

Hermiona pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową a Zevi przewrócił oczami, wracając do stosu dokumentów leżących na jego biurku.

\- To było oczywiście, że skończą właśnie w ten sposób. - parsknął.

Skończą? To się robiło coraz bardziej złowieszcze.

Co ten Tom ukrywał?

\- Wystarczy tylko kilka minut w ich obecności, żeby to zauważyć. - dodał Prince z uśmiechem. Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Harry'ego. Musi koniecznie zweryfikować swoje podejrzenie.

\- Uzgodniliście już datę? Och, oczywiście, że nie! Prawdopodobnie nic jeszcze konkretnego nie planujecie! - paplała Hermiona.

Datę? Coś ścisnęło się w jego żołądku.

Nie może być...

\- Będę cię wspierać przez cały ten czas! Ron i ja też musieliśmy to przejść kilka lat temu i wiem, jakie to będzie stresujące. - dodała z uśmiechem.

Niemożliwe...

\- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Naprawdę przez moment muszę porozmawiać z Tomem. Dogadać szczegóły, rozumiesz?

\- Och, oczywiście! Nie słuchaj mnie, strasznie się tym podekscytowałam...

\- Dzięki. - powiedział z prawdziwszym uśmiechem. Hermiona była naprawdę cudowną przyjaciółką.

Szybko opuścił biuro, zbliżając się do własnego, które dzielił z Tomem.

\- Gratulacje, Ministrze Potter. - powiedział strażnik przy drzwiach.

\- Dziękuję, Andrews. - odpowiedział grzecznie, kiwając mężczyźnie głową i wchodząc do biura.

Tom siedział za biurkiem, pochylony nad jakimiś dokumentami, mimo dopiero godziny 8:23. Jakaż niebywała nadgorliwość.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, gdy wszedł, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym ponownie wrócił do swojej pracy. Drugie spojrzenie, jakie mu rzucił było bardziej badawcze i uważne. Harry zignorował go, rzucając odpowiednie zaklęcia na gabinet. Zdecydował się też rzucić specjalne zaklęcie, którego zadaniem było trzymanie strażników poza obrębem samego gabinetu – było wystarczająco silne, żeby zamaskować też wszystkie inne, z wyjątkiem Niewybaczalnych.

Tom ponownie na niego spojrzał. Aprobująco. Harry postanowił zachowywać się jak zwykle.

\- Więc, Tom. Jak długo chciałeś ukrywać przede mną fakt, że najwyraźniej jesteśmy zaręczeni?

* * *

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Niecałe dwadzieścia minut od ich przybycia. Nieźle.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciałem tego przed tobą ukrywać, kochanie. Nie jestem głupi.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że chciałbym za ciebie wyjść za mąż?

\- Nie jestem osobą niepożądaną.

\- Jesteś manipulacyjnym draniem!

\- I co z tego?

\- Manipulacja nie jest podstawą udanego małżeństwa czy związku. - powiedział stanowczo Harry.

\- Nas nie rozdzieliła.

Brunet rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odrzucić od siebie jakąś myśl, po czym zaczął nerwowo chodzić po biurze.

\- To właśnie było w gazecie dzisiaj rano? Właśnie dlatego ją zwinąłeś.

Tom ograniczył się do uniesienia jednej brwi, na co Harry najeżył się jeszcze bardziej. Cóż, to było dość oczywiste. W pewnym momencie Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił do niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic.

\- Co chcesz osiągnąć ogłaszając to?

Tom wstał i podszedł do drugiego czarodzieja. Stojąc tuż przed nim zauważył, że są niemal równego wzrostu. Wcześniej Gryfon był o wiele niższy, co dawało mu nieco satysfakcji.

Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci wyjawić moje powody?

Harry rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie a przez ich więź przepłynęła iskra frustracji. Tom nawet nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Ponieważ jesteśmy partnerami. I jesteś mi coś winien.

\- Och, doprawdy?

\- Tak. Pamiętasz tą sprawę z plemieniem metamorfomagów Nazca? Jestem pewien, że pamiętasz szczegóły.

\- Hm, więc przypuszczam, że mógłbym cię oświecić. - powiedział po krótkiej przerwie Tom.

\- No, zrób to. - odpowiedział Harry patrząc na niego zupełnie niewzruszonym wzrokiem. Poniekąd wyglądał nawet na zrelaksowanego.

Tom skorzystał z okazji i zaczął kontemplować swoją różdżkę. Miała na sobie małą rysę - wadę, którą należało naprawić. Mógł zrobić to sam (oczywiście, że mógł – posiadał przecież odpowiednie umiejętności), aczkolwiek Ollivander był znacznie szybszy i znał się na swojej pracy jak nikt inny. Tom wiedział, że nie zniósłby nie używania swojej podstawowej różdżki przez dłuższy okres czasu a naprawa była czasochłonna. Sam rytuał napełnienia jej olejem feniksa nieco trwał a co dopiero czekanie, żeby „olej się uspokoił".

Rzucanie zaklęć różdżką, która miała w sobie wadę niosło za sobą nieprzewidywalne konsekwencje i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że rzucane zaklęcie nie działałoby prawidłowo (wiedział już o tym z doświadczenia). Sposób, w jaki Ollivanderowi udawało się obejść te czasowe limity był przydatny – zmniejszał czas naprawy do zaledwie godziny. Najprawdopodobniej wynika on ze stanu wiedzy, jaką po tylu latach posiadł starszy czarodziej.

To jest dobry projekt ale na potem. Ostatnimi czasy, był tak zajęty, że w sumie przydałoby mu się coś odprężającego do roboty.

W pewnym momencie poczuł jak dłoń Harry'ego sięga do jego podbródka i podnosi jego głowę do góry.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Siedem minut wystarczyło, by Harry stracił nad sobą panowanie. Jego cierpliwość do bycia ignorowanym zdecydowanie była mniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

Błysk w oku jaki otrzymał, był pozytywnie chłodny. Trwał tylko sekundę, bo potem Harry pozwolił swoim długim rzęsom opaść, w geście zgody na swoją przegraną.

Zwycięstwo.

Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Gryfon przewrócił oczami i cofnął się o krok.

\- No dobrze, zmusiłeś mnie do reakcji. A teraz odpowiedz w końcu na moje pytanie, bo inaczej nie zostawią nas w spokoju przez następny tydzień. - powiedział Harry.

Tom nadąsał się.

\- Nie jesteś dzisiaj zabawny.

\- Ukrywasz coś przede mną. Mów.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Gryfon skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na niego wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

\- Och, no dobrze. Co osiągnę ogłaszając nasze zaręczyny? Stabilność polityczną. Zabawię publiczność. Odwrócę uwagę od mało znaczących a rozgłaśnianych romansów. Wyjdę za ciebie za mąż.

Harry kiwał głową na każdy wymieniony punkt, prócz ostatniego.

\- Nie możesz być poważny...

\- Naprawdę wydaje mi się, że odciągnę uwagę od Buckthorna. Obydwaj jesteśmy od niego sławniejsi – nawet jeśli zamordował siedem swoich kochanek…

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, cholerny kutasie! – warknął Harry.

\- Musisz być bardziej konkretny, kochanie.

Tom poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna zaczął obnażać wyraźnie swoje zęby. Przez ich więź przeleciała cała gama frustracji i gniewu. Poczuł też rosnące z jego strony podniecenie, będące odpowiedzią na te uczucia. Tak bardzo lubił drażnić Harry'ego.

\- Mam na myśli tą część, w której mówiłeś o wyjściu za mnie. – stwierdził Gryfon.

\- Och? Myślałem, że to oczywiste, skoro jesteśmy zaręczeni.

\- W tym sęk, że nie jesteśmy! Wszyscy o tym mówią tylko dlatego, że ty im to powiedziałeś! - warknął Harry, stając kilka centymetrów przed nim. Jego oczy lśniły gniewem i Tom czuł jak iskierki jego magii zaczynają przebiegać po jego skórze, prosto do pachwiny. To było absolutnie fenomenalne. Wściekłość Harry'ego, tak blisko niego. Niejednokrotnie, odkąd zaczęli się umawiać, w połowie kłótni kończyli w łóżku. To z kolei nie przeszkadzało w dalszym rzucaniu ciętych ripost i zniewag.

Pochylił się do przodu, chcąc go całować do momentu, w którym stałby się bezmyślny i popchnąć na biurko. Lub przewrócić i wziąć na podłodze.

Niestety, Harry odgadł jego zamiary, bo odsunął się z szyderczym uśmiechem, opanowując się i cofając swoją magię. Tom nadąsał się, na co Gryfon przewrócił oczami i zaczął kierować się w stronę kominka. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się do niego, wyglądając znacznie spokojniej. Ich wieź temu jednak przeczyła.

Tom uznał, że to dobry moment do ponowienia rozmowy.

\- Małżeństwo tak właściwie to nie różni się za bardzo od randkowania, Harry. Jest tylko trwałe.

\- Wiem o tym!

\- To co takiego tak bardzo cię niepokoi? - zapytał.

\- Nawet mi się nie oświadczyłeś! - wyrzucił z siebie Harry, nagle zamierając z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, robiąc kilka kroków do niego i dotykając dłonią policzka mężczyzny.

\- Mogę zrobić to teraz.

* * *

Gdy Tom przed nim klęknął, Harry poczuł, że jego usta stają się suche jak wiór.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Harry...

Czarodziej przełknął ślinę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz zostanie zmiażdżone.

Tom nie miał na twarzy swojego zwyczajowego uśmieszku. Był całkowicie poważny! To nie mogła być prawda...

\- Harry, znamy się od piętnastego roku życia. Zrzuciłeś mnie ze ścieżki, którą podążałem wcześniej oraz zainspirowałeś mnie do innych kierunków życia. Bez ciebie nie byłbym tak silny jak teraz.

Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Tom był absolutnie szczery! Jak nigdy dotąd!

\- Jesteś mi równy nie tylko przez Los ale także z wyboru. Jesteś jedynym partnerem jakiego kiedykolwiek rozważałem.

Tom miał pierścionek! Pieprzony pierścionek! Wyglądało to tak jakby Tom to zaplanował... Chwila. Kolacja wczorajszego wieczoru! Tom planował się wtedy oświadczyć...?

\- Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Och, to pytanie! Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Tom naprawdę chce za niego wyjść za mąż?

Harry zamarł.

Tom naprawdę chciał się z nim związać węzłem małżeńskim.

Co powinien zrobić? Co odpowiedzieć? Powoli zaczynał się hiperwentylować. Czy to nie ten, który się oświadcza powinien być bardziej nerwowy? Czy naprawdę chciał w to wdepnąć?

\- Ja... - wydukał, ponownie tracąc głos.

Przecież to był Tom! Sentymentalizm i Tom Riddle właściwie wzajemnie się wykluczały…

Oświadczyny…?

Jego Gryfońska część wręcz piała z zachwytu i skandowała głośne "Tak! Oczywiście, że tak! Kocham cię, ty cholerny draniu!" i nakazywała mu rzucić się na niego i scałować z jego twarzy ten poważny wyraz. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek to nastąpi. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie wybiegał tak daleko w przyszłość ze swoimi planami z Tomem. Przyszłość była dotąd wielka i przerażająca.

Im dłużej nad tym rozmyślał, tym bardziej wariował. Wyjść za mąż za Toma? Być na stałe z nim związanym? Nie, żeby bez ślubu było inaczej. Te oświadczyny były tak nagłe. Z drugiej strony zaś, małżeństwo było naturalnym dalszym krokiem w ich związku. Gdzie tu logika?

Merlinie, nie miał pojęcia co robić.

Zgodzić się? Dostosować się do społeczeństwa? Powiedzieć "nie" i zaryzykować podły nastrój Toma i plotki? W pewnym sensie, to wszystko było bardziej znaczące niż oni sami – oni jako para czy oni jako najlepsi przyjaciele… Dotyczyło to ich jako partnerów politycznych oraz publicznego dzielenia władzy i odpowiedzialności… Ogłoszenie o zaręczynach już zostało podane do wiadomości publicznej. To, co się teraz działo, było o wiele bardziej prywatne. Małżeństwo? Kiedy byli odseparowani od tej całej polityki, stawali się po prostu Harrym i Tomem – wtedy mogli być dla siebie wszystkim. Nic innego się wtedy nie liczyło. Nikt inny nie miał znaczenia. Nic innego nie było ważne.

Harry zamrugał.

Czy to było naprawdę takie proste? Wszystko inne traciło na ostrości, gdy w jego pobliżu był Tom. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele byli dla niego ważni ale to Tom zawsze był stawiany na pierwszym miejscu. I tak właśnie powinno być. Patrząc wstecz, na te trzy lata, podczas których byli parą, zdał sobie sprawę, że ledwo zauważał, że ktoś próbował z nim flirtować lub podrywał go, tylko po to, żeby go potem próbować zmanipulować i wykorzystać. Tak naprawdę, to nie zwracał większej uwagi na nikogo, prócz Toma.

I nagle, odpowiedź stała się oczywista.

Powiedzenie "tak" oznaczało rezygnację z wolności, którą dotąd posiadał i nie chciał tego. Potem uświadomił sobie, że to nie ma większego znaczenia, bo i tak są już ze sobą związani więzią trwalszą niż małżeństwo.

Oczywiście, Tom spieprzył z tą gazetą...

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę do przodu i wziął pierścionek z pudełeczka, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym.

* * *

Tom przez moment przyglądał się plecom Harry'ego, gdy ten odwrócił się do biurka, zdejmując osłony prywatności z gabinetu. Jakby wyczuwając moment, ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi i wsunęły się przez szparę stosiki dokumentów. Tom wstał i wycofał się do swojego biurka. Z racji tego, że byli Ministrem i Ministrem ds. Konsultacji, na ich czas istniało zawsze zapotrzebowanie – zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziły pierwsze miesiące po wyborach. Nawet kilka minut bezproduktywności, powodowało zaległości.

Harry mógł zwyczajnie powiedzieć "tak".

Tom był w stanie śledzić schematy myślowe swojego partnera, przyglądając się wszystkim jego ulepszonym maskom. Zmieszanie i niedowierzanie. Panika i podekscytowanie. Spokój. Widział w oczach Harry'ego moment, w którym mężczyzna już się miał zgadzać na ślub, a potem wyskoczył z namysłem.

Miał nadzieję, że te spontaniczne oświadczyny złagodzą nieco Harry'ego na tyle, że zapomni rozpętać kłótnię i skupi się bardziej na ich wizji wspólnej przyszłości. Gryfon nie powinien narzekać, przyjmując jego propozycję – gazety w końcu zostały już o tym poinformowane.

Oczywiście, Harry jak to Harry, zdecydował się podrażnić go trochę.

Mimo to, pracując nad dokumentami, nie mógł się oprzeć rosnącemu w nim zadowoleniu, że drugi mężczyzna tak szybko go przejrzał. Rzadko kto tak szybko wyłapuje manipulacje, zwłaszcza będąc tak rozproszonym. I jeszcze do tego, dodając własną. Szczerze mówiąc, zapewne poczułby ukłucie rozczarowania, gdyby Harry skapitulował od razu.

* * *

Harry większość dnia spędził z goblinami i ich przedstawicielem Bloodclawem, precyzując postanowienia traktatów. Od lat kłócili się o sprawiedliwszy rabat dla klientów Gringotta, ponieważ obecna polityka wymaga jedynie niewielkiej rocznej opłaty za prowadzenie otwartych kont. Bloodclaw, który został nowym szefem banku, chciał uzyskiwać procent zamiast ustalonej odgórnie opłaty, której sprzeciwiało się wiele tradycyjnych, czystokrwistych rodzin. Opracowanie właściwego rozwiązania, które zadowoliłoby obie strony, zajęło im aż kilka tygodni.

Obiad zjadł z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy byli wyczerpani po pracowitym dniu z aurorami. Po rzuceniu wszystkich możliwych czarów diagnozujących na pierścionek zaręczynowy, zdecydował się go założyć. Pierścień był całkiem prosty – miał kształt oplatającego okrąg węża (no jakże by inaczej!) z czerwonymi i zielonymi klejnotami w miejscach oczu. W międzyczasie, wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa przyglądali się im i szeptali, a część czarownic rzucała Harry'emu zawistne i zazdrosne spojrzenia. Starał się to wszystko ignorować, skupiając się głównie na przyjaciołach, gawędząc o swoim braku planów ślubnych i sugerując pewne szczegóły, którymi nie mógł się dzielić w tak publicznym miejscu.

Ron i Hermiona wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdy bliżej przyjrzeli się pierścionkowi i zaprosili go samego na kolację następnego wieczoru. Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się myślą o wyjawieniu komuś, historii o swoich zaręczynach. Tom naprawdę doprowadził go dzisiaj do wściekłości.

Dopiero gdy dotarł do domu uświadomił sobie, że coś tak naprawdę się zmieniło.

Był zaręczony. Tom był jego narzeczonym. W przyszłości – będzie jego mężem. Pobiorą się.

W swoim brzuchu poczuł motylki na samą tą myśl. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaczną naciskać mu na płuca. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od wielkiego uśmiechu, gdy robił sobie herbatę, zastanawiając się jak Tom przyjmie karę. Tego popołudnia wpadł na genialny pomysł. A co najlepsze – podkusiły go do tego negocjacje z goblinami.

* * *

Tom przez resztę dnia był w średnim nastroju - wydawał się czarujący, lecz delikatnie obrażał każdego, kto nie znajdował się w kręgu ochronnym Harry'ego. Wcześniej starał się rozciągnąć swoją władzę nad jak największą liczbą pracowników, a teraz Harry ma nad nim przewagę przez dłuższy okres czasu – nieważne, że Tom i tak był już Ministrem Magii.

Z drugiej strony, brunet miał rację i jego odpowiedź była całkowicie usprawiedliwiona - to Tom nawalił i najpierw prasa rozpisała się o ich zaręczynach a potem dopiero się oświadczył.

* * *

Ledwo wrócił do domu, usłyszał za sobą dźwięki Fiuu. Chwilę po nim, do salonu wszedł Tom. Pełen wdzięku, jak zwykle. Mężczyzna strzepał pyłek, który osiadł mu na szatach. Harry ukrył uśmiech za kubkiem herbaty. Upił łyk. Nawet po tylu latach, czuł rozpierające go szczęście, że to jego Tom wybrał, żeby pokazywać mu wszystkie swoje delikatne fasady i aspekty swojej osobowości, nieznane nikomu postronnemu. Wiedział też, jak je maksymalnie wykorzystać. Harry uwielbiał sposób, w jaki czarodziej odprężał się, będąc w bezpiecznym, znanym miejscu i fakt, że to właśnie on został wybrany, żeby to miejsce z nim dzielić.

Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał, to doszedł do wniosku, że nie było żadnego realnego niebezpieczeństwa ze strony Toma, gdyby mu odmówił.

Tom nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, skierował się do kuchni, najprawdopodobniej po drugą filiżankę. Harry uśmiechnął się, sadowiąc się wygodniej na swoim ulubionym krześle.

\- Myślałeś już o tym? - zapytał z jadalni Tom.

Harry odczekał chwilę, niespiesznie biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.

\- Przez ten czas dokładnie rozważałem twoją propozycję sojuszu. - odpowiedział chytrze.

Między nimi zapadła cisza, na co Harry zaśmiał się wewnętrznie. Tom już w biurze zaczął się do niego chłodniej odnosić ale Gryfon nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać. Nie zaszkodzi odrobina nieszkodliwego odbicia piłeczki.

Merlinie, czasami był naprawdę boleśnie świadomy, dlaczego Hermiona powiedziała mu kiedyś, że są względem siebie beznadziejnie współzależni. Żaden z nich nie wytrzymał dłużej niż kilka minut będąc ignorowanym przez drugiego. A potem obaj stawali się wojowniczy. W rzeczywistości, randkowanie okazało się świetnym pomysłem i ślub najprawdopodobniej też takim był. I – co ważniejsze – w ich relację nie wepchnie się nikt inny.

Tom wszedł do salonu z filiżanką w jednej ręce i talerzykiem z małym kawałkiem ciasta w drugiej. Usiadł obok niego, stwarzając pozory nieskończonej cierpliwości i wdzięku. Idealna przykrywka. Bez wątpienia, Ślizgon oszukałby tym niezliczoną rzeszę ludzi ale nie Harry'ego. Harry doskonale wiedział, że Tom jest bardzo zniecierpliwiony i sfrustrowany oraz, że z trudem utrzymuje na twarzy swoją maskę grzecznej obojętności. Przez ich więź tylko naprawdę silne emocje mogły przejść niezauważone.

Tak właściwie to był ich najpilniej strzeżony sekret. Tylko nieliczne, wyselekcjonowane grono najbliższych przyjaciół wiedziało, że Harry był w stanie wyczuć emocje Voldemorta, wiedziało też (lub podejrzewało), że takie coś też między nimi istniało. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich horkruksów, siła więzi została jeszcze dodatkowo spotęgowana. Zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając od siebie myśli o tej konkretnej dziedzinie czarnej magii. To tylko by go rozdrażniło a był w takim dobrym nastroju. Szkoda byłoby to zepsuć.

Harry nie odezwał się słowem, podczas gdy Tom jadł swoje ciasto. Od czasu do czasu popijał herbatę. Zdecydował się odezwać dopiero, gdy oboje skończyli a niecierpliwość Toma wydawała się już wyczuwalna w powietrzu.

\- Dobrze. Wyjdę za ciebie na trzech warunkach.

Tom momentalnie stał się czujny i rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wiedział, że później zapłaci za postawienie warunków ale przyjemnie było go drażnić.

* * *

Tom zignorował tę myśl, która kazała mu natychmiast rzucić się na Harry'ego, przyszpilić go do ściany i torturować do momentu aż ten się nie zgodzi bezwarunkowo wziąć ślub. Nie wiedział też czy ta tortura byłaby sadystyczna czy przyjemna. Oczywiście, Harry był jedyną osobą, na której zastosowałby przyjemną torturę. To nie miało jednak znaczenia. Bardziej obchodziło go to, że jego partner kazał mu czekać cały dzień nie dając mu żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie był pewien czy ma ochotę bić mu brawo czy rozerwać go na kawałki.

\- Tak?

\- Po pierwsze - przekażesz dziesięć tysięcy galeonów na cele charytatywne dla sierot i mugolaków oraz kolejne pięć tysięcy na W.E.S.Z. Zrobisz to anonimowo i nikt cię nie powiąże z darowizną. To nie będzie sposób na zwiększenie twojej popularności ani publicznego wizerunku.

\- Zgadzam się. - powiedział. Tak właściwie to oczekiwał do Harry'ego jakiegoś altruistycznego gestu. Altruistycznego i autodestruktywnego jednocześnie. Piętnaście tysięcy to nie była mała suma pieniędzy ale jego osobista skrytka nie ucierpiałaby na tym jakoś szczególnie bardzo. A dalsza współpraca z Harrym była tego warta.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, zupełnie jakby mógł usłyszeć na głos tą ostatnią myśl.

\- Dobrze. Druga sprawa - czterdzieści osiem godzin, podczas których to ja mam pełną kontrolę podczas seksu. - powiedział bezczelnie, na co Tom zmrużył oczy.

\- Dziesięć godzin. - powiedział natychmiast.

Harry prychnął.

\- Czterdzieści.

\- Piętnaście.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery.

\- Zgoda.

Tom odetchnął głęboko czując mrowienie na skórze na samą myśl o całkowicie dominującym Harrym przez pełne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Harry zdecydowanie był wielkodusznym kochankiem i udoskonalił techniki budowania napięcia seksualnego i wymuszania orgazmu. Kiedy był w swojej fazie dominacji, Tom był ledwo w stanie myśleć. Żartobliwy uśmieszek, który posłał mu Gryfon dał mu do zrozumienia, że Harry zauważył przeszywający jego ciało dreszcz nadchodzącej przyjemności.

\- Po trzecie, będziesz mi winien przysługę. W bliżej nieokreślonym terminie.

Tom zastanowił się przez moment. Harry mógł wybrać zdecydowanie gorsze warunki.

\- Zgoda.

\- Wspaniale! - skomentował brunet, zabierając filiżanki i talerz do kuchni.

Ślizgon nie mógł narzekać jak po tym, Harry dosłownie rzucił się na niego.

* * *

Harry zrzucił Toma z krzesła i wykorzystał moment jego wstrząsu na wypracowanie przewagi. Tom szybko jednak otrzeźwiał - jego ręce nagle znalazły się na jego ramionach i we włosach.

Zaczęli się całować.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Merlinie, całował Toma! Całował swojego _narzeczonego_! Namiętnie i bez oporów. Zatopił się jeszcze bardziej na jego kolanach. Czuł zawroty głowy i był niewiarygodnie podniecony. Ledwo powstrzymywał się od chichotania. Był tak niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Musiał to koniecznie pokazać Tomowi. Koniecznie.

Odsunął się lekko i uśmiechnął, po czym skupił się na obniżeniu barier i pozwoleniu, by odczuwane przez niego emocje popłynęły gwałtownie w kierunku Toma. Cała ta radość, rozkosz, szczęście i pożądanie. Cała miłość.

Tom sapnął a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku, wpatrując się cudownym wzrokiem w Harry'ego, po czym ponownie przyciągnął go do siebie, gwałtownie całując. Gryfon jęknął głośno, przyciskając się do niego jeszcze bliżej.

Magia bezróżdżkowa Toma pozbawiła ich ubrania. Tak było jeszcze lepiej! Skóra przy skórze. Teraz mogli kosztować się bardziej. Harry jęknął głośno, gdy ich nagie klatki piersiowe dotknęły się. Och! Skąd ręce Toma się tam znalazły?

Merlinie, miał wrażenie, że tonie, wiruje i nie może złapać tchu.

* * *

Tom przyjrzał się rozciągniętemu pod nim na kanapie Harry'emu. Skupił się na jego zaczerwienionych policzkach i błyszczących oczach.

Czuł rozkosz swojego kochanka. To było absolutnie nieziemskie. Ten cudowny mężczyzna był jego. Należał do niego.

Jego Harry.

Jego narzeczony. Jego przyszły mąż.

Pochylił się, żeby złapać zębami jego usta a potem połączyć ich w powolnym pocałunku. Harry szarpnął ostro biodrami, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby poruszał się szybciej. Ale na to będzie jeszcze czas - mają przed sobą całą wieczność.

A potem Harry zaczął świntuszyć w wężomowie i Tom pomimo największych i najszczerszych chęci, nie dał rady się opanować. Syknął w odpowiedzi i przyspieszył.

* * *

W pewnej chwili znaleźli się w łóżku. Tak naprawdę, to Tom nie pamiętał zbyt wielu szczegółów z ostatnich dwóch godzin, więc nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak się w nim znaleźli. Jedyne co zapamiętał to dotyk skóry, zapach potu i jęki Harry'ego. Seks zawsze był intensywniejszy, gdy obydwaj opuszczali swoje bariery. Ich emocje mieszały się ze sobą, potęgując ich rozkosz. Tom westchnął z radością, wciąż czując przepływające dookoła nich fale pożądania, czułe szepty i pieszczoty. Z wielką przyjemnością wygrzewał się teraz w cieple. Harry leżał przyciśnięty do jego boku, cały lepki i spocony. Za godzinę ten stan będzie go dręczyć ale teraz był idealny.

\- Jesteśmy zaręczeni.

\- Cholera. Myślałem, że to będzie codzienny szalony seks a nie codzienny małżeński gorący seks.

Tom prychnął, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, obracając się tak, że jego nos musnął policzek Harry'ego. Mężczyzna pachniał potem, Tomem i seksem. Na ten moment, nie było lepszego zapachu.

\- Mhm. Na początku nie zwracałeś na to uwagi.

Harry zachichotał, odwracając się od niego. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął policzka Toma z niemal czułością.

\- Mój narzeczony. - zaszczebiotał radośnie.

Tom uniósł jedną brew.

\- Doprawdy, Harry. Zaręczyliśmy się a ty już zaczynasz się zachowywać jak jakiś ckliwy nastolatek. - powiedział szyderczo.

Harry prychnął i lekko pociągnął go za włosy. Tom syknął na niego w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie próbuj się zachowywać tak, jakbyś nie był zachwycony tym, że powiedziałem "tak".

\- Kochanie, wypatroszyłbym cię, gdybyś się nie zgodził.

\- Słodka groźba bez pokrycia. - stwierdził Harry, po czym przysunął się znowu do niego.

Po kilku minutach całowania, odsunęli się od siebie. Ich twarze były zarumienione a oddechy przyspieszone. Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Ponieważ nie zwracałem wcześniej na to większej uwagi, musimy to powtórzyć. W przeciwnym razie nasze zaręczyny nie będą ważne.

Tom pokiwał głową, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i niemal zawisając nad Harrym.

\- Masz oczywiście rację. Musimy przypieczętować nasze zaręczyny najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Tak mówisz?

\- Oczywiście.

Harry skinął z powagą głową.

\- Prawda, prawda.

\- A więc proponujesz szalony niemal małżeński seks?

\- Wypróbujmy zmysłowy, sprośny niemal małżeński seks.

\- Chytrze. - mruknął Tom, liżąc powoli wargi Harry'ego.

* * *

Kolejny wybuch plotek rozpętał się następnego dnia, gdy obaj weszli do Ministerstwa z kawą, oblepieni od stóp do głów zaklęciami obronnymi, utykając i szczerząc się idiotycznie. Harry powiedział Hermionie, że czuje się niezwykle dobrze. Hermiona uznała, że najrozsądniej będzie nie wypytywać żadnego z nich o szczegóły.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)

Link do oryginału: /works/5953426/chapters/13684651

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: TMR / HP

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

 **Nagła Słabość**

* * *

Harry nie wiedział jakim cudem przedostali się aż tutaj. Z drugiej strony, to był z jego najmniejszych problemów.

Uniknął właśnie jednej nieprzyjemnej klątwy, robiąc przewrót i wysyłając zaklęcie w stronę przeciwnika. Intruz skoczył w bok, unikając go. Harry zaklął. Najwyraźniej Los nasłał na niego zabójcę, który potrafił się pojedynkować.

Takie właśnie było ryzyko bycia na szczycie. Na początku swojej kampanii, Harry'ego i Toma aż cztery razy w miesiącu ktoś atakował, co było w pewnym sensie dziwnym kontrastem w porównaniu do przytłaczającej popularności. Tom wcześniej zwrócił mu uwagę, że historycznie wielu popularnych przywódców politycznych padało ofiarami zamachu i najprawdopodobniej na nich też będą wysyłani zabójcy. Do tej pory wszystkich z nich udało się bez problemu pokonać.

Poruszając się szybko, Harry wysłał serię zaklęć w kierunku przeciwnika. Próbując uciec przed silną klątwą atakującego, potknął się i przewrócił. Mimo to, Rictumsempra zdołała do niego dotrzeć, co wywołało histeryczny atak śmiechu intruza. Harry posłał w jego kierunku oszałamiacz, jednocześnie wyczarowując linę, która miała go związać. Zostanie osądzony i wtrącony do więzienia. Azkaban nie był już tak onieśmielający bez pilnujących do Dementorów ale więzienie nadal nie jest najmilszą karą.

Głośny odgłos przy drzwiach zwrócił jego uwagę. Ze ściany przy nich opadł duży kawałek tynku, najprawdopodobniej dzięki zaklęciu. Odwrócił się szybko namierzając wzrokiem Toma. Sam pomysł, że ten też walczył, był dla niego niepokojący.

I właśnie wtedy poczuł klątwę przecinającą jego szyję.

Harry sapnął i natychmiast lewą ręką ucisnął zranione miejsce a prawą rzucił zaklęcie na przeciwnika. Ten zaśmiał się.

\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz wystarczająco silny, żeby mnie zabić! - zawołał kobiecy głos. Intruz zdjął zasłaniający mu twarz luźny kaptur, odsłaniając niechlujne blond włosy i ciemne oczy, w których dało się dostrzec iskry szaleństwa. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej kobiety. - To ja! Lindsey Phillips! Twój największy przeciwnik!

Brunet zamrugał zaskoczony tym oświadczeniem i posłał w jej kierunku kolejną klątwę. Kobieta z łatwością jej uniknęła i zaczęła głośno wyrażać swoje dywagacje na temat swojego zwycięstwa i jego umiejętności bojowych.

Gryfon poczuł, że świat zaczyna wirować mu przed oczami i potknął się. Próbował usiąść, przewrócić się na bok - cokolwiek! - ale był już na to za słaby. Mięśnie nie chciały go słuchać.

Intruz podszedł bliżej, wciąż bełkocząc o własnej sile i potędze.

\- Ha! Jakby zwykły oszałamiacz mój mnie zatrzymać, Lindsey Phillips! Przewidziałam, że...

Merlinie, ale ona była irytująca! I dlaczego mówiła jak jakiś złoczyńca z filmu? Nie, nie czas teraz na tego typu rozmyślania. Musiał zatamować płynącą krew. To było teraz najważniejsze - uleczyć uraz i zapobiec dalszej utracie krwi. Jego lewa dłoń wciąż uciskała ranę. Jak brzmiało zaklęcie? Merlinie, potrzebował zaklęcia uzdrawiającego! Zamrugał, ledwo mogąc myśleć o czymkolwiek.

 _"Przestań panikować"_ \- usłyszał w swojej głowie. Głos był dziwnie podobny do tego należącego do Toma. _"Walka tylko pogorszy sprawę"_. Czy to nie brzmiało podobnie do tego, co przed laty powiedziała mu Hermiona, gdy wpadli w Diabelskie Sidła? Dlaczego Tom miałby mu o tym przypominać?

Harry zauważył, że kobieta stanęła teraz nad nim z wyciągniętą prosto różdżką. Nie mówiła już nic, tylko się uśmiechała, obserwując jak się wykrwawia. Była tak tym zafascynowana, że nie zauważyła, że Harry wciąż trzyma w dłoni różdżkę.

Ignorując własny ból, zawroty głowę i zmęczenie, skoncentrował się na zaklęciu.

Napastniczka nie zauważyła momentu, w którym oberwała klątwą. Zachwiała się i upadła w tył, całkowicie nieprzytomna. Harry uśmiechnął się z ledwością. Zaklęcie było dalekie od pospolitego - Hermiona rozwinęła je do tego stopnia, że w skutkach przypominało działanie Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

Dlaczego wszystko było takie mgliste? Stracił okulary?

Było mu niewiarygodnie zimno.

* * *

Tom nienawidził być zmartwionym.

Minęło niecałe dwadzieścia minut odkąd pokonał nasłanego na niego zabójcę. Normalnie by go to w żadnym wypadku nie martwiło ale tym razem on i Harry byli osobno - najwyraźniej ktoś pomyślał, że będą słabsi. To oczywiście nie było prawdą nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Dzielili jedną moc, byli silniejsi niż większość Aurorów - napędzali się wzajemnie. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że należą do najpotężniejszych czarodziejów ostatnich czterech pokoleń, wliczając w nich, Dumbledore'a, Grindelwalda oraz Lorda Voldemorta.

Co więcej – byli najpotężniejsi wśród obecnych - co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości.

Mimo to, ktoś pomyślał, że osobno będą słabsi a ich moce podzielone, zupełnie jakby cała ich siła opierała się tylko i wyłącznie na towarzyszu sobie nawzajem. Oczywiście, był zmuszony przyznać, że oddzielnie byli tylko _minimalnie_ słabsi. Bycie razem po prostu, wzmacniało ich.

Gdyby był w prywatnym miejscu, pozwoliłby sobie na warknięcie z frustracji. To mogłaby być zabójcza moc, gdyby tylko Harry poradził sobie ze swoją moralnością. Miał w sobie za dużo wiary w system sprawiedliwości, w wymierzanie kary dla przestępców, jeśli by zapytać Toma. Harry był całkowicie zdolny do obrony własnej, miał nawet odpowiedni instynkt, żeby celować w słabe punkty ale był jeden problem. Jego narzeczony używał tych umiejętności do defensywy, nie ofensywy.

Tom oczywiście wiedział, że wolał takiego Harry'ego w tej jego moralnej skorupie, w której spędził całkiem dużo lat w młodości ale to wcale nie znaczy, że czasem nie posuwał się za daleko. Całkowite rozgniecenie przeciwnika na ścianie polegało na użyciu siły podczas obrony ale zwykłe zadanie mu rany, którą ciężko byłoby uleczyć, już nie.

Tom miał wielką nadzieję, że tym razem jego intuicja go zawiodła i żaden zabójca nie został wysłany do Harry'ego. Lub żeby chociaż jego przeciwnik będzie wyglądał na niedoświadczonego i że będzie go można pokonać z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni lub czymś równie niedorzecznym.

Piekielny Gryfon. Życie Toma było o wiele prostsze zanim spotkał Harry'ego. W pewien pozbawiony skrupułów, makiaweliczny sposób.

Nagły przypływ gwałtownych emocji (paniki, strachu, zawrotów głowy, nudności, niepokoju i izolacji) nakazał mu przyspieszyć kroku.

Strażnicy biura kiwnęli mu głową na powitanie – najwyraźniej nie słyszeli nic niepokojącego. Kiedy znalazł się w środku, znieruchomiał.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, w pokoju był zabójca. Kobieta leżała nieprzytomna lub martwa, nie był pewien ale nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia.

Na podłodze z poderżniętym gardłem leżał też Harry.

Tom skoczył do przodu, niewerbalnie rzucając zaklęcie wiążące na skrytobójcę i opadając przy boku swojego mężczyzny. Merlinie, skąd aż tyle krwi? Ile już Harry stracił? Gryfon wciąż był przytomny i mrugał na niego, łapiąc oddech. Tom odsunął rękę mężczyzny z jego gardła (wciąż próbował tamować krwawienie) i przycisnął swoją różdżkę do rany, mrucząc uzdrawiającą pieśń.

- _Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur._ Czy naprawdę chcesz żebym umarł na zawał serca, bohaterze?

Rana natychmiast zaczęła się goić, tworząc szorstką, różową bliznę. Mimo, że największe zagrożenie został zażegnane to Harry wciąż był w niebezpieczeństwie. Niemal cały dywan był pokryty jego krwią. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, wezwał Zeviego. Przelewitował do siebie przycisk do papieru i zamienił go w świstoklik. Kilka dodatkowych zaklęć usprawniła całą podróż i stabilność lądowania.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tom...

\- Zamknij się, Harry. Miałeś rozerwane gardło. Rozmowa nie pomoże w jego uzdrowieniu.

\- ...kocham cię, Tom.

Ślizgon uniósł jedną brew i aktywował świstoklik. Celem docelowym było bezpośrednio łóżko w ich mieszkaniu. W przypływie czułości, Tom odgarnął Harry'emu grzywkę znad czoła, na co ten uśmiechnął się do niego sennie.

\- Bredzisz, kochanie. Uspokój się, Harry.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi i spróbował potrząsnąć głową, na co skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Idiota.

Ignorując napastnika, podszedł do drzwi i poinformował strażników, że nie wolno im przeszkadzać, bez względu na powód, aż do końca dnia. Potem aktywował dodatkowe osłony w biurze. Dodał też kilka w wężomowie, tak dla pewności. Ucieczka stąd teraz była niemal niemożliwa. Ta konkretna próba zabójstwa nigdy nie wyjdzie na światło dzienne.

To Harry był jego priorytetem. Zawsze. Zemsta mogła poczekać.

Wracając do Harry'ego, aktywował świstoklik.

Gryfon jęknął, gdy wylądowali – Harry na łóżku a Tom obok niego. Ślizgon szybko przywołał eliksir uzupełniający krew i miksturę odżywczą, nagle zadowolony, że nie pozbyli się nigdy zwyczaju pojedynkowania się. Potem obejrzał Harry'ego dokładniej czy nie otrzymał jeszcze jakiś cięższych obrażeń i sprawdził jak mocno bije jego serce. Niestety, było niepokojąco słabe i dość nieregularne. Wyraźnie miał objawy umiarkowanego szoku. Jego skóra była zimna i wilgotna a oddech szybki i płytki.

Gdzie do diabła był Zevi?

\- G'wa m'ie boli... - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Harry, no naprawdę, jak już koniecznie chcesz mówić to używaj wężomowy. Zwykła mowa bardziej kaleczy twoje gardło.

Gryfon tylko zamrugał w odpowiedzi. Tom podniósł mu lekko głowę i przyłożył do ust uzupełniacz krwi ale ten zacisnął wściekle wargi. Przez ich więź przepłynęła fala paniki.

\- **Harry! To nie jest właściwy moment, żeby wątpić w moje intencje. Otwórz usta!**

Z jakiegoś powodu te słowa okazały się być akurat odpowiednie. Mężczyzna odprężył się w jego ramionach.

\- **Przepraszam…**

\- **Po prostu pij!** – syknął a potem Harry otworzył posłusznie usta i przełknął eliksir, kaszląc przy tym dwukrotnie.

Nagła interwencja w osłonny obronne sprawiła, że Tom poderwał głowę. Zevi. Przepuścił go i pospieszył go kolejną falą bólu poprzez Znak.

\- Mój panie! - zawołał głos z salonu.

\- Tutaj.

Zevi wszedł do pokoju i oceniając pospiesznie sytuację, natychmiast podszedł do Harry'ego.

\- Poważna utrata krwi, rozerwane gardło. Uzdrowiłem ranę i dałem mu uzupełniacz krwi. - zakomunikował Tom.

Prince kiwnął głową i zaczął rzucać na Gryfona zaklęcia diagnostyczne oraz zmodyfikowane zaklęcie Bąblogłowy. Harry napiął się i nieco przesunął bliżej Toma. Gdyby nie był ciężko ranny, to byłoby całkiem zabawne. Tom delikatnym ruchem przeczesał jego włosy.

\- **To tylko Zevi.**

\- **Och, Tom...? Nie czuję się dobrze...**

\- **Zrelaksuj się, Harry. Załatwię to.** \- zapewnił go.

Harry przez chwilę na niego patrzył mało przytomnie, po czym zamknął oczy i zaczął oddychać przez bańkę tlenową. Zaklęcie zaczęło też monitorować jego bicie serca, wyznaczając dziwny wzór pagórków czerwoną kreską.

\- Tom. – odezwał się Zevi. - Harry stracił ponad dwa litry krwi, eliksir to dla niego za mało. Nie zadziała wystarczająco szybko. Zbyt mocno obciąża serce i przez to nie może się rozluźnić.

Spojrzenie Toma wyostrzył się ale Prince nie drgnął.

\- Czego potrzebuje?

\- Krwi. Transfuzji. - odpowiedział Zevi. - Znam zaklęcie, mogę...

\- Użyj mojej. – powiedział, wyciągając nadgarstek w jego stronę.

\- To nie takie proste, panie. Krew musi być zgodna...

Tom wyszczerzył zęby, posyłając Zeviemu jeszcze ostrzejsze spojrzenie.

\- Jestem świadomy tego, jak działają transfuzje. Jesteśmy zgodni. Użyj mojej krwi. - syknął.

Prince skrzywił się.

\- Wybacz mi, mój panie. Oczywiście. - powiedział szybko, po czym rzucił na Harry'ego kolejne zaklęcie diagnostyczne a potem skierował różdżkę na Toma, sprawnie przecinając mu skórę. Tom nie wzdrygnął się, ponownie przyglądając się Harry'emu. Wyglądał teraz o wiele gorzej - był niewiarygodnie blady. Riddle upewnił się, że jego twarz nie wyraża kompletnie nic.

Chwilę potem na nadgarstku Harry'ego też pojawiło się cięcie i Zevi zaczął intonować. Zaklęcie było nieznane dla Toma i zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby potem je dogłębnie zbadać. Jak także wszystkie inne zaklęcia związane z magią krwi. Znając Harry'ego jeszcze nie raz może ich potrzebować. I będzie musiał podszkolić się ze sztuki uzdrawiania.

\- **Tom...? Co jest...?**

\- **Cicho, Harry. Naprawiam cię.**

\- **Och. No to dobrze...**

Jaskrawoczerwona krew zaczęła płynąć, w dół ramienia do ręki Harry'ego. Tom podążał za nią wzrokiem, pozwalając sobie na odprężenie się, wiedząc, że zdenerwowanie nie będzie dobrym pomysłem przy wykonywaniu transfuzji. Harry był tutaj, w ich domu, bezpieczny a zabójca został schwytany. Oddawanie krwi nie było żadnego rodzaju ofiarą. Nie ze względu na dobro Harry'ego.

To w sumie zabawne jaki kiedyś nacisk kładł na krew, nawet jeśli robił to w interesie manipulowania innymi. Teraz bycie czystym nie miało znaczenia. Każda kropla krwi lała się w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

Krew Harry'ego była teraz najważniejsza. Tom nie zdzierżyłby gdyby w żyłach Gryfona płynęła jakakolwiek inna krew niż jego własna. Jakoś dobrze się z tym czuł. Kolejne powiązanie między nimi.

Po pewnym czasie wygląd Harry'ego poprawił się. Mężczyzna stał się bardziej różowy, zdrowy. Jego serce miało teraz o wiele silniejszy i stabilniejszy rytm. Oddech także się uspokoił.

\- **Nic mi nie jest, Tom. Już możesz przestać.** \- powiedział nagle Harry.

Tom spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, na co Gryfon niespokojnie poruszył się na łóżku.

\- Zevi, ile krwi stracił Harry?

\- 2320 mililitrów.

\- A ile mu jeszcze brakuje?

\- 1580 mililitrów.

\- **Tom…**

\- To znaczy, że Harry potrzebuje jeszcze około 550 mililitrów, aby znaleźć się za bezpieczną granicą, prawda? - zapytał protekcjonalnie Tom.

\- Najlepiej jeszcze więcej, panie. Teraz oddałeś już prawie 750 mililitrów. - poinformował go Zevi.

\- Mogę oddać więcej.

\- Co? Przestań! - ponownie wtrącił się Harry, próbując się odsunąć. - Nie pozwolę ci na samookaleczenie, nawet w celu pomocy mi.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego fałszywie. Gryfon wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

\- Harry, to naprawdę nie jest sprawa, w której potrzebuję twojego zezwolenia na cokolwiek.

\- Tom!

\- _Drętwota._ \- powiedział machając różdżką. Gryfon opadł na łóżko. - Kontynuuj, Zevi.

Prince rzucił mu niezręczne spojrzenie ale spełnił polecenie. Był naprawdę wzorowym sługą. Przestał jednak po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach.

\- Mój panie, starczy. - wydukał, wzdrygając się pod wpływem ciemniejącego spojrzenia Toma. - Dalsza transfuzja oznaczałaby wprowadzenie cię w stan gorszy niż wcześniej Harry'ego. Oddałeś tyle krwi, ile wytrzymasz fizycznie.

Riddle z satysfakcją patrzył jak Zevi powoli zaczyna się skręcać pod jego wzrokiem. Przeciągająca się cisza przerywana była tylko oddechem Harry'ego.

\- Świetnie. - skomentował Tom, ponownie odwracając się do Harry'ego i ignorując ledwo słyszalne westchnienie Prince'a.

Wyczuwając zwolnienie, Zevi wstał i skierował ku drzwiom. W progu zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment.

\- Czy mam wrócić tutaj później, panie? - zapytał z wahaniem.

Tom potrząsnął głową, opierając się fali nagłych zawrotów głowy.

\- Nie. Chociaż będę potrzebował więcej eliksirów uzupełniających krew.

\- Tak, mój panie. - Zevi skłonił się krótko.

\- Och, Zevi? Użyj mojego Fiuu, żeby sprawdzić sytuację w Ministerstwie. W biurze jest zabójca. Szkoda byłoby, gdyby zraniła się z nudów.

Spojrzenie Prince'a stwardniało, kiedy wychodził. Przykładny sługa. Wściekle broni także Harry'ego.

Tom wypił drugą fiolkę mikstury uzupełniającej krew i okrążył łóżko, żeby się wspiąć na jego drugą stronę. Harry był jego najważniejszym priorytetem a teraz oboje mieli mały niedobór krwi. Z roztargnieniem zastanowił się który z jego podwładnych najbardziej sobie odbije na niedoszłym zabójcy. Kobieta będzie bardzo żałowała, że zdecydowała się na atak.

Zaklęciem zaciągnął zasłony łóżka i opadł na poduszki.

* * *

 _To absolutnie niesamowite jak często Harry zostaje ranny_ , pomyślał Zevi. Co prawda, większość jego obrażeń jest wynikiem sprzeczek z Tomem ale większość była niezamierzona a Harry rzadko doznawał drugi raz tego samego urazu.

Mimo to, dzisiejszy atak był największym zagrożeniem jego życia od czasów potyczki z Voldemortem. Zapewne dlatego Tom opuścił nieco swoje bariery.

W rzeczywistości, bardzo rzadkie jest okazywanie takiej troski ze strony Toma, a jeszcze rzadsze kierowanie się altruizmem w czystej postaci. Jego pan celowo i zamierzenie osłabił się w stopniu znacznym dla dobra Harry'ego. Był nawet w stanie posunąć się jeszcze dalej i zaryzykować dla niego życie. To przeczyło logice, którą się zawsze kierował. A to wszystko dla Harry'ego.

Tom, który dla zabawy zrujnowałby małżeństwo. Tom, który kiedyś stworzył krwawy spór między dwiema rodzinami czystej krwi, aby się zabawić. Tom Riddle, który – pozbawiony wpływu Harry'ego – rozpocząłby dosłownie ludobójstwo, działając przeciwko mugolom i mugolakom, wciągając cały czarodziejski świat w nowe ciemne wieki…

Zevi uśmiechnął się. Ich więź rzeczywiście była prawdziwie legendarna.

Przed przybyciem do Ministerstwa, skontaktował się z Alphardem i Abraxasem.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zanotował umysł Harry'ego był fakt, że przebywał w łóżku. Drugą rzeczą była świadomość tego, że był nagi. Jego uda były pieszczone przez znajome dłonie, zaś do jego bioder przyciśnięte były mokre usta.

\- W samą porę, bohaterze.

\- Tom? - jego głos był odrobinę ochrypły. Miał wrażenie, że jego gardło było nieco potłuczone. Przez chwilę zmagał się z otwarciem oczu – były jakieś sklejone. Wtedy uświadomił sobie trzecią ważną rzecz - słońce świeciło mocno, co znaczyło, że musiała być okolica południa. A Tom był niesamowicie czuły.

Merlinie, musiało się stać coś strasznego.

\- Co się stało?

Tom przerwał pieszczoty i podniósł się, gapiąc na niego.

\- Nie pamiętasz?

Harry zamrugał, skupiając się na ostatnich wspomnieniach. Byli w Ministerstwie, Tom z jakiegoś powodu się od niego odłączył a on został przywalony papierkową robotą. Próbował sobie przypomnieć te wydarzenia krok po kroku. Tom, najwyraźniej podążając za jego tokiem myślowym, przyglądał mu się uważnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Hm, został zaatakowany…

\- Znowu zabójca, naprawdę? - zapytał odrobinę rozbawiony.

Tom jednak nie wyglądał na radosnego.

\- Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak blisko śmierci byłeś? - zapytał Ślizgon, przesuwając palcem po jego nagiej piersi, zatrzymując dłoń na jego sercu.

\- Hm, nie bardzo.

\- A czy poznajesz ranę na tętnicy szyjnej? Była śmiertelna.

Lekko zdezorientowany Harry spojrzał na niego uważniej.

\- Tak! To był wypadek, czysty zbieg okoliczności...

\- Straciłeś aż trzydzieści osiem procent całkowitej objętości krwi. - stwierdził Tom.

Gryfon zamilkł, nagle czując jak przenika go chłód.

\- Co?

Tom przechylił głowę na bok z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Jego palec przesunął się wyżej, ku wrażliwej bliźnie i jego szyi.

\- Episkey. Consanio. Coalesco percur. Cruor langsam. Z tego co wiem, potrafisz rzucać zarówno werbalnie, jak i niewerbalnie, jak i wężomowie zaklęcia uzdrawiające.

\- Tom, ja...

\- Ale kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, ty nadal krwawiłeś.

\- Byłem zdezorientowany! Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć...

\- Zdecydowałeś się na śmierć...

\- Nie jestem samobójcą! - krzyknął a zaraz potem złapał go kaszel. Tom obserwował to beznamiętnie ale gdy kaszel ustał, mężczyzna przyłożył swoją różdżkę do jego ust i nagle poczuł w nich wodę. Przełknął, wdzięczny za ulgę dla bolącego gardła.

Czasami naprawdę czuł się dziwnie, gdy Tom był taki delikatny i jednocześnie rugał go okrutnie. Ta czułość była efektem jego psychopatycznej miłości – to w ogóle dziwaczne, że Tom troszczy się o kogoś.

Oczy Ślizgona pozostały puste, czarodziej wciąż wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Harry podziękował za wodę, na co jego partner zamrugał.

\- Bez względu na swój powód, nie wyleczyłeś się od razu, gdy zostałeś ranny. Po tym zakrwawionym biurze zakładam, że zamiast tego wciąż walczyłeś.

Harry zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i odwrócił głowę w bok. To przypuszczenie było tak trafne, że poczuł się zawstydzony. Przecież był mistrzem w obronie! Jakim cudem jego umysł wybrał nieracjonalne rozwiązanie i zignorował tak ciężką kontuzję? Przełknął ślinę, nagle będąc bardziej świadomym bólu w gardle.

Tom pochylił się do przodu i chuchnął mu ciepłym oddechem prosto do ucha.

\- Trzydzieści sekund, bohaterze. - szepnął. - Jeszcze trzydzieści sekund a skończyłbyś martwy.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i poczuł jak po kręgosłupie przebiega mu chłód. Gdyby Tom nie przybył na czas albo gdyby zawahał się dłużej...

Z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że Ślizgon myśli o dokładnie tym samym.

\- Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho, przyciskając policzek do twarzy Toma. Ten westchnął ciężko i położył dłoń na boku szyi Harry'ego, przyciskając go do siebie mocniej.

\- Dlaczego jestem do ciebie taki przywiązany? Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdybyś był też tak dobry z samoobrony.

Harry prychnął.

\- Jesteś cholernym psychopatą, który prześladował mnie przez cały czas i to tylko z powodu nudy.

\- Nie to jest w nas najbardziej niezwykłe, kochanie.

Tom pocałował go w policzek, potem w czubek nosa i usta. Były to powolne i niespieszne pocałunki. Harry ścisnął go mocniej za ramię, chętnie odpowiadając, z rosnącą przyjemnością. Próbował przelać cały swój żal i przeprosiny za wystraszenie Toma, swój lęk przed śmiercią i radość z przetrwania poprzez pocałunki i więź. Tom warknął i polizał jego usta. Harry domyślił się, że podziałało i rozluźnił się, wciąż czując migotanie jego emocji. Gniewu, frustracji, zmartwienia, ulgi i ckliwości. MIŁOŚCI.

\- Ha, kochasz mnie. - stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

\- To efekt niefortunnego poznania cię, skarbie. - odpowiedział Tom, ponownie łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Po chwili oparł swoje czoło o Harry'ego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Zainwestowałem w ciebie naprawdę dużo, kochanie. Nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Musiałbyś się nieźle natrudzić, żeby się mnie pozbyć, Tom. - powiedział pewnie.

\- Wystarczy dobrze wymierzone Diffindo.

\- Nawiedzałbym cię nawet po śmierci.

\- Nie pozwalam ci umrzeć, kochanie.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć ale Tom znowu go pocałował. Po kilku sekundach odprężył się - zastanawiał się czy Ślizgon byłby w stanie rozpętać wojnę, jeśli tylko to mogłoby utrzymać Harry'ego przy życiu.

Z drugiej strony, naprawdę nie chciał się tego dowiedzieć.

* * *

\- Co zrobiłeś...?!

\- Złączyłem nasze serca razem. Kochanie, dlaczego zawsze tak mało mnie słuchasz? Jakbyś nie wiedział to dość często używane zaklęcie wśród Uzdrowicieli, chociaż przyznaję, że troszkę go zmodyfikowałem...

\- Tom...

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. To nic takiego.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Co dokładnie robi to zaklęcie? - zapytał.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Zapewnia mnie, że nie będzie kolejnych trzydziestu sekund.

Harry zamrugał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Więc powstrzymuje moje ciało od śmierci.

\- Cieszę się, że potrafisz wykorzystać tą inteligencję, którą posiadasz.

\- Palant. Coś jeszcze robi?

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyciągając się obok niego. Ten uśmiech był okropny - wyglądał, jakby Tom miał coś, czego Harry rozpaczliwie potrzebował i to Ślizgon miał decydować o cenie. Gryfon wpatrywał się w niego, nie zwracając uwagi na domagającego się uwagi członka - tak właśnie kończy się posiadanie takiego kochanka jak Tom - żeby Harry'emu stanął, wystarczy jeden taki uśmiech.

\- Tom, w jaki sposób zmodyfikowałeś zaklęcie?

\- Spokojnie, po prostu je wzmocniłem. To tylko nieznacznie nielegalne i tylko dlatego, że zagraża Uzdrowicielowi.

\- Co?! - krzyknął spanikowany.

\- Och, i zaklęcie jest na stałe.

\- Tom! Ja pierdole! Dlaczego?

\- Język. - upomniał go Riddle.

Harry zacisnął zęby. Merlinie, jaki ten facet potrafi być wkurzający. O czym on, do diabła, myślał rzucając na nich trwałe zaklęcie? Jego magiczny rdzeń może nawet spowodować śpiączkę Uzdrowiciela, gdy życie odbiorcy jest wystarczająco zagrożone. Oczywiście, to nie było coś na czym zależało Tomowi - nie, gdy w grę wchodziłoby uratowanie Harry'ego. Czy to źle, że odebrał to nieco jako komplement? Że Tom zdecydował się na coś tak ekstremalnego? Z drugiej strony, Tom wiedział, że Harry zna się wystarczająco na tego rodzaju pomocy w nagłych wypadkach, żeby wiedzieć, że potencjalne obrażenia mogą zagrozić Tomowi.

\- Jak długo planujesz trzymać nasze serca związane ze sobą? - zapytał.

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się ukazując fałszywą krzywdę.

\- Nie podoba ci się to? Myślałem, że tak będzie romantyczniej.

\- Tom. - Harry przysunął się bliżej niego i przewrócił go na plecy. Oparł się na jednym ramieniu mężczyzny, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. - Wiesz dobrze, że te zaklęcia są nielegalne nie bez powodu. Założę się, że dokładnie wiesz, jak to jest niebezpieczne. Zapewne też przestudiowałeś wszystkie przypadki wiązania. Dlaczego uważasz, że to świetny pomysł?

Ślizgon odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, wyraźnie nie będąc przejętym. Harry prychnął.

\- Mam być bardziej ostrożny? I bardziej uważać na urazy, prawda?

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- Drań. - powiedział Harry, opierając głowę na piersi Toma. Chwilę później otoczyły go silne ramiona. Pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu i rozmyślania. Wtedy, w Ministerstwie Magii, zaczął już odpływać. Kto wiedział, że utrata odrobiny krwi będzie taka męcząca? Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał, to uświadomił sobie, że o czymś zapomniał. O czymś ważnym. Coś było nie tak. Zanim usnął, jego ostatnia myśl popłynęła w kierunku napastniczki.

 _Ciekawe co stało się z Lindsey Phillips, kiedy znaleźli ją Aurorzy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)

Link do oryginału: /works/5953426/chapters/13684651

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: TMR / HP

* * *

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash

* * *

 **Odrażające Konsekwencje**

* * *

\- Ona nie żyje. - W głosie Harry'ego nie było żadnego pytania.

Tom podniósł wzrok, nie ukazując nawet jednej emocji na swojej twarzy. Nie odpowiedział. Harry westchnął ciężko. Głowa mu opadła i patrzył się teraz wprost do kubka herbaty.

\- To jeden z tych momentów, w których doceniam ustne potwierdzenie, Tom. - stwierdził Harry, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, gdy cisza coraz bardziej się przedłużała. - Powiedz mi, że się mylę. Powiedz mi, że nie torturowałeś jej a potem nie zabiłeś...

\- Zabiłem ją.

Tak właściwie, to zaledwie kilka godzin temu. W chwili, gdy krzyki kobiety zmieniły się jedynie w żałosne jęki. Zevi, Alphard i Abraxas wyraźnie stali niespokojni - nie spodziewali się po Tomie takiego miłosierdzia.

Co dziwne, sam akt sprawił, że Tom sam czuł się niespokojnie. Nerwowo. Dopiero, gdy wrócił do domu i zobaczył Harry'ego, zobaczył jak łatwo i miarowo oddycha, jest żywy i powoli odzyskuje swoje siły, uspokoił się. Cały późniejszy czas spędził na czuciu Harry'ego - jego zapachu, ciepła. Obserwował w jaki sposób światło oświetlało jego rzęsy i kości policzkowe. Smakował jego magii i pozwalał delikatnie swojej otaczać ich w powietrzu. Doszło nawet do tego, że położył głowę na piersi Harry'ego i z zamkniętymi oczami słuchał jego bicia serca - było w pewien sposób kojące. Jeszcze lepiej się poczuł, gdy Harry odzyskał przytomność i zaczął reagować na jego pieszczoty. Prawdę mówiąc, Tom niemal zapomniał o otaczającym ich świecie. Nie był on wtedy ważny.

Przynajmniej udało mu się nakłonić Harry'ego, żeby coś zjadł zanim zdąży pomyśleć wystarczająco jasno, żeby zapytać o losy niedoszłego zabójcy.

\- Próbowała cię zabić. - dodał.

\- Phillips była wyraźnie niezrównoważona psychicznie! Potrzebowała pomocy!

\- Teraz już nie potrzebuje. - stwierdził stanowczo.

\- Ponieważ ją zabiłeś!

\- Harry...

\- Nie waż się szukać usprawiedliwienia! Zabiłeś ją wyłącznie dla zemsty!

\- Tak.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Harry patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym prychnął z goryczą.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że... - urwał, kręcąc zaciekle głową. - Dziesięć lat temu się spotkaliśmy, Tom. Byli tacy, którzy i ciebie uznaliby za osobę niestabilną psychicznie. Niektórzy wciąż tak właśnie cię postrzegają. Czy powinienem cię zabić za atakowanie mnie? Za to, że wiedziałem, kim mogłeś się stać?

\- Prawdopodobnie. Ja bym tak zrobił.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś Voldemortem. Dałem ci szansę. - powiedział Harry.

\- Próbowałeś mnie zbawić. Wiem, bohaterze. Byłem tam. - twarz Toma ściemniała, gdy podszedł do przodu. - Wiesz co? Nie da się zbawić psychopaty. Jego nie obchodzi odkupienie.

Harry warknął i skoczył do przodu.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy używasz tego słowa!

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał ciekawy.

\- Bo to paskudne kłamstwo!

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Merlinie, Tom! Psychologia znacznie się rozwinęła od lat czterdziestych! Nikt już nawet nie używa terminu "psychopata" - tylko ty to robisz. Chcesz się usprawiedliwić, za błędy, które popełniasz!

\- "Psychopata" jest terminem...

\- Jesteś o wiele za silną osobą, żeby fizjologia mogła kierować twoimi działaniami! - powiedział szybko Harry.

Tom otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć ale nie mógł. Był w stanie jedynie mrugać i gapić się. Harry uśmiechnął się w nieco maniakalny sposób.

\- Używasz go, żeby ukryć swoje pomyłki w osądzie lub kiedy pozwalasz swoim pieprzonym impulsom kontrolować swoje działania. Nienawidzę tego słowa. - skomentował Harry.

\- Wszedłeś w ten związek z otwartymi oczami, kochanie.

\- Czyż nie?

Obaj patrzyli na siebie. Mięśnie Harry'ego były napięte. Ich magia kłębiła się w powietrzu, czyniąc je ciężkim jak metal. Po chwili, Gryfon westchnął i Tom wyczuł jak jego magia cofa się a umysł zamyka się. Zmrużył oczy. Harry przełknął z goryczą ślinę, po czym odwrócił się, żeby wyjść.

\- Dlaczego tak ci to przeszkadza? - zapytał Tom.

Harry zatrzymał się przy wyjściu ale nie odpowiedział. Tom uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie musi.

Sam już dobrze znał odpowiedź.

* * *

Gdy Tom się obudził, z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że Harry nie spał dzisiaj koło niego. Prześcieradło z drugiej strony było zimne i nienaruszone, co sprawiło, że Tom miał ochotę zawarczeć z niezadowolenia. Mimo to, zignorował to i odwrócił wzrok.

W domu było cicho. Drzwi do wcześniejszej sypialni Harry'ego był zamknięte, co było rzadkością, odkąd zaczęli sypiać w jednym łóżku. Oboje preferowali łóżko Toma ale zdecydowali się zachować tamten pokój – obaj woleli mieć też własne przestrzenie życiowe.

W kuchni nie było nikogo, chociaż nie było to niczym niezwykłym. Tom zazwyczaj zawsze budził się szybciej od Harry'ego. Tradycyjnie więc, zabrał się za przygotowywanie im obu śniadania. Mogli się kłócić ale jeszcze wczoraj szanse na życie Harry'ego były niewielkie. Potrzebował posiłku bogatego w składniki odżywcze, które pomogą mu odzyskać siły. Pozostawiony sam sobie, Tom mógł jedynie przemówić Harry'emu do rozsądku, żeby zjadł tosty i spróbował iść do pracy. Oczywiście, potem Tom będzie musiał nalegać, żeby Harry się chociaż trochę zdrzemnął - ich wieczory zawsze są wypełnione podnieceniem. Dzisiaj jednak nici z seksu. Harry chociaż przez jeden dzień powinien odpoczywać. Mimo to, Tom czuł, że to przegrana sprawa - ze zwykłych słów Harry sobie nic nie zrobi, o wiele efektywniejsze będzie łapać go za słówka i wymusić obietnicę.

Po piętnastu minutach, kiedy zapach mocnej kawy zaczął rozchodzić się po domu a Harry wciąż się nie pojawił, Tom postanowił zbadać sprawę.

Drzwi były zamknięte ale zabezpieczenia były lekkie. Harry nie martwił się o zachowywanie prywatności między nimi a wszystko co tak naprawdę chciałby zachować w tajemnicy, nie byłoby takie oczywiste. Tom zatrzymał się w drzwiach, przyglądając się pokojowi. Stolik jak zwykle był zagracony. Z jakiegoś powodu ludzie lubili obdarowywać Harry'ego tuzinami fałszoskopów z powodu bycia otoczonym przez złowieszcze, zdradliwe i kłamliwe węże. Większość z nich nie była nawet w dobrym stanie ale Harry lubił sposób, w jaki łapały światło więc zatrzymywał je wszystkie. Reszta pokoju była o wiele bardziej uporządkowana, chociaż Tom przypuszczał, że to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że niemal całą pracę wykonywali w gabinecie.

Dawna sypialnia Harry'ego była pusta. Mężczyzna tutaj nie nocował. Najprawdopodobniej nie wrócił w ogóle na noc do domu.

Tom wrócił do kuchni. Śniadanie Harry'ego było wciąż w przygotowaniu, zaś jego własne w połowie zjedzone.

Może to i dziecinne ale poczuł się lepiej, paląc jedzenie. Stał i obserwował jak płomienie pochłaniają wszystko leżące na stole. Poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji.

Potem podszedł do Fiuu. Miał jeszcze godzinę do rozpoczęcia pracy ale uznał, że lepiej będzie mu w biurze.

* * *

\- Gdzie Harry?

Oczywiście, że ten dzień nie mógł być spokojny. Zevi wzruszył ramionami przy drzwiach, gdy Weasley niemal rzucił się na niego, próbując zastraszyć. Za nim stała Granger. Fakt, że nie próbowała jeszcze urwać swojemu mężowi głowy, świadczył o tym, że sprawa była poważna.

\- Riddle, gdzie Harry? Dlaczego nie odpowiada przez Fiuu? - Weasley naskoczył teraz na niego.

Głos mężczyzny zabrzmiał dość nieprzyjemnie w uszach Toma. Jego twarz pozostała jednak pusta. Interesujące było to, że Harry nie skierował się od razu do domu Weasleyów, żeby tam wyzdrowieć.

\- Harry jest chory. Nalegałem, żeby przed moim wyjściem wziął Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. - powiedział siadając i pozwalając, by na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Myślisz, że go zamordowałem, Weasley? Wpadłeś tutaj, żeby go pomścić?

Rudzielec obnażył zęby ale Granger powstrzymała go surowym spojrzeniem i podeszła bliżej.

\- Jaka choroba utrzymała _Harry'ego_ w łóżku od wczorajszego popołudnia?

\- Smocza ospa. Najlepiej izolować zakażonego. - wyjaśnił gładko.

\- Harry przeszedł smoczą ospę, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat.

\- Zdarzały się już przypadki powtórnej infekcji.

\- Gdyby tak było, to z pewnością ty także byś był zarażony. - powiedziała twardo.

\- Rozpoznałem objawy zanim Harry zdążył mnie zarazić. - odpowiedział płynnie.

\- Co kryje się za twoją pewnością?

\- Liczne uroki medyczne.

Granger spojrzała na niego surowo. Oczywistym było, że nie uwierzyła mu w ani jedno słowo. I nie wiedziała co robić dalej. Ochrony wokół ich domu miały w sobie ich magiczne sygnatury, więc nie można ich było naruszyć lub zdjąć bez ich obecności - Granger więc nie będzie w stanie sprawdzić czy Harry faktycznie nie przebywa w domu. Gryfon zapewne chciałby, żeby Tom podzielił się informacjami z jego przyjaciółmi odnośnie wczorajszego ataku ale osobiście nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby ich oświecić.

Kobieta przechyliła głowę w bok.

\- To twoja wina, prawda? Czymś go zdenerwowałeś.

Granger patrzyła na niego ze znanym mu już wyrazem twarzy. Tom uśmiechnął się do niej i wrócił do swojej pracy.

\- Dąsa się, że unieruchomiłem go w łóżku. Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze się z tobą nie skontaktował.

\- Zrobił to dziś rano. Przyszedł do nas dziś rano i muszę stwierdzić, że jak na kogoś ze smoczą ospą, wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Poprosił mnie, żebym przeprowadziła za niego mało ważne spotkanie i zajęła się jego obowiązkami.

W innych okolicznościach, Tom z pewnością doceniłby podstęp Granger. Wnioskując po minie Weasleya, on też o tym nie wiedział.

\- Dlaczego Harry jest na ciebie taki zdenerwowany? - zapytała.

\- Hermiono. Chociaż doceniam twoje nieustające wysiłki na rzecz obrony i wsparcia Harry'ego przez te wszystkie lata ale nasze prywatne nieporozumienia nie są twoją sprawą. Jeśli Harry nie poczuł się w potrzebie poinformowania cię o szczegółach naszej dyskusji, to nie widzę powodu, bym ja to robił.

\- Rozumiem. Czy dasz mi chociaż jakąś wskazówkę? Harry powiedział, że planuje przynajmniej tygodniową przerwę od pracy.

\- Znowu ci odmówię. To, co Harry postanawia ci powiedzieć, nie należy do mnie. Nie mogę się przejmować czy na bieżąco śledzisz wszystkie jego działania i wybory. - powiedział.

\- Jak poważna była wasza walka?

\- Wynoś. Się. - wycedził.

\- Riddle!

\- Granger!

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, kobieta pierwsza odwróciła wzrok. Weasley rozglądał się pomiędzy nimi, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak się zachować. W końcu czarownica skinęła głową.

\- W porządku, rozumiem. Nie pomożesz mi, więc sama znajdę Harry'ego i wypytam o wszystko. - powiedziała kierując się do wyjścia. - Riddle. O cokolwiek się pokłóciliście, to jest dla Harry'ego naprawdę ważne. - przerwała zagryzając wargę, niezdecydowana czy ma kontynuować. - Wiesz dobrze jaki jest, gdy o coś walczy. Tym razem nie było w nim widać ognia. Wydawał się cichy i płytki. Myślę, że tym razem naprawdę cierpi.

Wyraz twarzy Toma pozostał nieczytelny.

\- Jestem oszołomiony faktem, że wciąż jesteś w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

Kobieta zarumieniła się z powodu jego ostrego tonu głosu.

\- Musisz mu to wynagrodzić. Ty jemu. Nie on tobie. - powiedziała szybko i natychmiast wyskoczyła z pokoju widząc, jak podnosi się z krzesła. Tuż za nią wyskoczyli, niemal zderzając się ze sobą, Weasley i Zevi. Tom patrzył za nimi jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym na biuro nałożył dodatkowe ochrony prywatności.

* * *

Trzy dni później, Harry wciąż nie wrócił. To zaczynało graniczyć z absurdem. Tom był święcie przekonany, że Harry należycie o siebie nie dba. Zawsze zapominał o jedzeniu i nigdy nie zwracał większej uwagi na zalecenia lekarskie.

Co więcej, z nikim się nie kontaktował od tych trzech dni. Dom był taki cichy.

Tom warknął zirytowany, kierując się do kominka. Dał Harry'emu wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Znalazł go oczywiście na Grimmuald Place. To niesłychane, że Granger do niego nie dotarła, choć z drugiej strony mogła go wcale o tym nie informować. Zwłaszcza po ich ostatniej uroczej konwersacji.

W tym mieszkaniu też panowała cisza, choć Stworek był zajęty w kuchni. Mruczał pod nosem coś o upartych panach, na co Tom jedynie przewrócił oczami i poszedł na górę.

Budynek był o wiele lepszym stanie niż podczas wojny. Pył nie pokrywał każdej płaskiej powierzchni ani nie było czuć tak bardzo zapachu pleśni. Zasłony zostały wymienione a stonowane gobeliny zakryły większość ścian. Wiele magicznych artefaktów zostało ukrytych, zaś te przeklęte zostały zniszczone.

W pewnym momencie Harry chciał tutaj zamieszkać, zanim Tom wybił mu to z głowy. Po roku używania tego domu jako kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, zbyt wielu ludzi wiedziało o istnieniu tego miejsca. Co więcej, większość z nich sądziła, że Tom faktycznie był Voldemortem, odmłodzonym i czekającym na odpowiedni moment, żeby zamordować Harry'ego oraz wznowić kampanię przeciwko mugolom i mugolakom. To nie było dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwał Tom od bezpiecznego domu.

Harry siedział na krześle przy oknie, obejmując podkurczone nogi, patrząc na blask londyńskich świateł. Tom podszedł do niego cicho, zatrzymując się kilka metrów od niego. Harry przez moment go nie rozpoznał a potem westchnął.

Wyglądał źle. Cienie pod jego oczami kontrastowały z bladością jego skóry. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. W przeciwieństwie do całego obrazu, jego oczy błyszczały ponurą determinacją.

\- Wiedziałem, że to ty pierwszy mnie odnajdziesz.

\- Ja znam cię najlepiej.

Cisza, jaka między nimi zapadła, nie była typowa. Czuć w niej było napięcie minionej kłótni.

\- Jak poszły renegocjacje?

\- Zostały odroczone do przyszłego tygodnia. Tanook woli pracować z tobą niż ze mną. Zgodziła się zaczekać aż wyleczysz się ze swojej ospy.

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się mars.

\- Ospy? Smoczej Ospy?

\- Przyznaję, to nie była najbardziej błyskotliwa wymówka. - powiedział.

\- Koszmarna.

\- Mimo to, otrzymałeś dziesiątki kwiatów i prezentów. Opinia publiczna jest bardzo zaniepokojona twoim stanem zdrowia.

Harry prychnął, ponownie odwracając się do okna.

\- Co z moją papierkową robotą?

\- Całość podpisana. Granger spojrzała na to, żeby upewnić się, że spełnia twoje standardy.

\- I twoje.

\- I moje.

Harry wstał i podszedł do stołu. Tom podążył za nim przeglądając papiery i rozproszone dokumenty, których większość dotyczyły Lindsey Phillips. Jego wzrok utkwił w raporcie o zaginionych, najwyraźniej złożonym dopiero dzień przed zamachem.

\- Zwinąłem je wszystkie, zanim odszedłem.

\- Widzę.

\- Dupek. - powiedział Harry, wyciągając ze wszystkich papierzysk jeden, który wyglądał jak artykuł z jakiegoś magicznego czasopisma podróżniczego. - Zakładam, że nie znalazłeś żadnych dowodów na to, że umysł Philips został zmanipulowany, kiedy ją legilimentowałeś.

\- Oczywiście.

\- I oczywiście sprawdziłeś wszystkie rzadsze mikstury zmieniające umysł.

\- Nie została zmuszona do zażycia takowych.

\- Ale nie sprawdziłeś, czy nie była pod wpływem mugolskich narkotyków. - powiedział Harry.

Rzeczywiście, tego Tom nie zrobił.

\- Podejrzewasz coś.

Twarz Harry'ego była pusta, gdy wręczał mu artykuł.

Rzeczywiście, był to fragment z "Przeglądu Magicznych Stworzeń" - traktat dotyczył nawyków młodych zwierząt, żyjących w australijskim buszu. Najwyraźniej napisany został przez Phillips i datowany był na wcześniejszy rok. Wiele z leżących dokumentów na stole, wydawało się być podobnej treści.

\- Phillips była geniuszem odnośnie zachowania magicznych stworzeń. Niektórzy uważali ją za kolejnego Newta. Znana była też z tego, że nie dbała o bieżącą politykę. W latach siedemdziesiątych wyjechała do Australii, jeszcze zanim Voldemort został potwierdzony jako niebezpieczny terrorysta. Tak właściwie to był jej pierwszy powrót do kraju i to tylko dlatego, że zmarła jej ciotka. Nie miała żadnych podstaw do zabójstwa a tym bardziej do ogłoszenia się jako moja arcy-nemezis.

\- Zadeklarowała się tak?

\- Och, nie powiedziałem ci? No tak, wybrałeś obronę mojego honoru, mordując ją.

\- Harry...

\- Zanim nawet dowiedziałem się o tym. Zakładałeś, że wiesz wszystko i ktoś przez to zginął. - powiedział Gryfon.

\- Przetwarzanie tego nie zwróci jej życia. - zauważył Tom.

\- Niestety tak. Ale to oznacza, że możemy mieć nowego wroga. Niestety też nie przekonamy się o tym, bo napastnik nie żyje. Ktokolwiek ją wysłał, był prawdopodobnie świadomy twojej prawdopodobnej odpowiedzi na ten atak i wykorzystał twoją impulsywność.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się. Nagle poczuł się zirytowany. Milczał. To wszystko wydawało się prawdziwe. Tom nie pomyślał, żeby sprawę zgłębić aż tak dokładnie – nie porównał jej ówczesnego zachowania z wcześniejszymi zachowanymi dokumentacjami. To było aż do niego niepodobne. W oczach Harry'ego pojawił się triumfujący błysk.

\- Wciąż mam jednego nieprzytomnego niedoszłego zabójcę. Tego, który ścigał mnie. Możemy go przesłuchać.

Harry uśmiechnął się, rzucając dokumenty na stół. Potem założył ręce na piersi.

\- Co za szczęście. Mordowanie kogoś nie będzie dla nas zbyt niekorzystne. Cudownie. - powiedział szyderczo Gryfon.

\- Jesteś teraz wyjątkowo małostkowy.

\- Uczyłem się od najlepszych.

\- Od Cygnusa? Przysięgam, że minęły lata odkąd w ogóle był w pobliżu. Myślałem, że nie za bardzo go znosiłeś.

\- Bardzo dojrzale, Tom. - parsknął Harry.

\- Cygnus ucieszyłby się morderstwem w obronie jego honoru. - odpowiedział szorstko.

\- Lestrange zabiłby każdego, kto stałby w twoim słońcu, mając szansę, że gdy złożyłby ci pokłon, nazwałbyś go dobrym chłopcem. Lestrange jednak zmarł dawno temu i nie jest ani twoim narzeczonym ani mężczyzną, którego kochasz. Czy szanujesz mnie wystarczająco, żeby przestać wspominać o twoim starym pochlebcy, który prawie zabił mnie dwa razy w jakiejś błędnej próbie nakłonienia cię do pieprzenia się z nim?

\- Naturalnie, Harry. Gdzie chcesz zacząć?

Harry wyglądał, jakby był gotów go zaatakować. Jego magia promieniowała wręcz gniewem. Tom poczuł jak na to reaguje jego własna magia. Po chwili Gryfon się opanował. Tom zmarszczył brwi, widząc jak ramiona jego kochanka opadają i gniew zastępowany jest niewygodną melancholią.

Irytujące. Granger miała rację. Harry faktycznie cierpiał.

\- Nie wiem, dokąd dojdziemy, Tom. Zdradziłeś moje zaufanie dla impulsu.

\- Jeśli jesteśmy całkowicie szczerzy, to nie mogę twierdzić, że myślałem wtedy jasno. Brakowało mi też kilku litrów krwi. - powiedział.

\- Z Zevim też zamierzam porozmawiać. Wiedział, że powinieneś odpoczywać.

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która chce mi się przeciwstawiać, kiedy nie jestem racjonalny, kochanie.

Harry wzdrygnął się, na co Tom zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie zachowuj się jakby między nami wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. - powiedział szorstko Harry.

Tom dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego dłonie są zaciśnięte w pięści. Powoli odprężył się, poprawiając swoją postawę. Harry rzeczywiście wyglądał na winnego, prosząc go o coś całkowicie rozsądnego. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał Tom było wprowadzenie Harry'ego w jego dawne nawyki ukrywania swoich potrzeb i przyzwyczajeń, które powoli zjadały go od środka.

\- W takim razie... co teraz? - zapytał z wahaniem.

Harry nie odpowiedział natychmiast. Jego palce powędrowały wzdłuż krawędzi stołu, śledząc powierzchnię drewna.

\- Chcę zobaczyć twoje wspomnienia z tamtego dnia.

\- W porządku. Poproszę Stworka, żeby przyniósł Myślodsiewnię...

\- Legilimencją, Tom.

Przez chwilę Tom nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogło to brzmieć jak kara lub prośba, by Tom zaufał Harry'emu. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę poziom oklumencji Ślizgona, było wręcz odwrotnie. Harry mógł z łatwością wyrządzić wiele szkód w umyśle Toma, gdyby nie był ostrożny. To była doskonała okazja, żeby udowodnić Gryfonowi, że przynajmniej w pewnym sensie jego zaufanie do Toma może być na miejscu.

\- Niech będzie. - odpowiedział cicho.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. W odpowiedzi Tom uniósł jedną brew. Czy naprawdę spodziewał się, że odmówi? Krzyżując ramiona, Gryfon spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

Tom dokładnie odczuł moment, w którym Harry wszedł do jego umysłu. Nieszczególnie krył swoją obecność, chociaż poruszał się wyjątkowo ostrożnie, kierując się tylko ku wspomnieniom, do których uzyskał pozwolenie. Harry był taki miły. Mimo to, uczucie legilimencji nie było w żaden sposób przyjemne, ale to, co sobą obecnie reprezentowało, było warte tego dyskomfortu. Na szczęście, Harry poprawił swoje umiejętności od czasów szkolnych. Po tym wtargnięciu pozostanie co najwyżej lekki ból głowy utrzymujący się mniej niż godzinę.

Najpierw Harry skierował się ku wspomnieniom ataku na Toma. Jego wróg był kompetentnym przeciwnikiem, wyszkolonym w klasycznej technice walki ale jego wytrzymałość była kiepska. Już po minucie zaczął się męczyć a Tom nie rzucił ani jednego zaklęcia obronnego. Nagle Ślizgon poczuł się bardzo usatysfakcjonowany tym, że Harry naprawdę odczuje targające nim emocje z tamtego czasu. Obecnie odczuwał jego pogardę dla umiejętności atakującego i nieskuteczności jego strategii. Zastanowił się też czy Harry nie zapomniał czasem o tym, że Legilimencja nie pozostawiała żadnych barier pomiędzy ich empatyczną więzią. Z drugiej strony – może o to właśnie chodziło? Może Gryfon właśnie chciał wczuć się w sytuację, jaką przeżywał wtedy Tom, żeby i on odczuł, że Harry nie pochwala zabijania – może chciał tym wpłynąć na jego opinię dotyczącą tej kwestii.

Chwilę później Harry trafił na niepokój, gdy Tom pomyślał o prawdopodobnym ataku na swojego narzeczonego. A potem widział jak znajduje jego własne ciało.

Oczywiście, Ślizgon był w pełni świadomy tego, dlaczego Harry wybrał akurat Legilimencję - aby odbudować ich zaufanie ale też po to, żeby przekonać się co do prawdziwości uczuć i emocji Toma. Legilimencja na to właśnie pozwalała. Co więcej, niemożliwe było manipulowanie tymi emocjami. To nie było takie jakby chciał. Uczucie czyjejś obecności w umyśle nie było przyjemne. Skrzywił się czując wyjątkowo mocny nacisk ale powstrzymał swoje chęci wypchnięcia swojego narzeczonego. Mimo to, nie zrezygnował z wysłania Harry'emu sygnału ostrzegawczego. Przez chwilę poczuł przebijającą się przez jego własne wspomnienia, winę Gryfona. Jego własne ciało drgnęło na to w odpowiedzi.

Poczucie skruchy rozpostarło się nad jego umysłem niczym gęsta, morska mgła. Potem Harry skierował się ku transfuzji krwi – był gotowy na obejrzenie tego. Tom przewrócił oczami, skupiając się całkowicie na narzeczonym, czując jak ich połączenie staje się bardziej niestabilne. Harry szturchnął go z irytacją, na co znowu się skrzywił. Gryfon zawsze był taki cholernie empatyczny. Jaki był teraz sens tego poczucia winy? Jeśli już Harry musiał, to mógł poczekać aż będą od siebie wystarczająco daleko, żeby i on nie tonął w nim nie tonął. I to jeszcze w jego głowie. Chociaż, znając jego, to pewnie zacznie rozwodzić się nad własnym gniewem na działania podjęte przez Toma a obwinianiem siebie za zaistniałą sytuację. I właśnie dlatego, Harry nie powinien był brać tej sprawy w swoje ręce. Bez jego interwencji, zapewne skończyłby pogrążony w niemożliwej do wydostania się pętli żalu i winy.

Mężczyzna musiał – chociaż częściowo – zdawać sobie sprawę z jego obecnych myśli, ponieważ jego odpowiedź na to składała się z całkiem długiego łańcucha wyjaśnień i wrażenia wykonania niegrzecznego ruchu ręki. A potem ciało Gryfona drgnęło i Tom poczuł, że miał absolutną rację.

Harry zatrzymał się, znajdując się już na granicach nowego wspomnienia. Tom rozpoznał to jako moment przed zejściem do piwnicy, w której przetrzymywana była Phillips. Gryfon wydawał się jednak niechętny do ruszenia naprzód. Tom wiedział dlaczego - za chwilę zobaczy także swoich ślizgońskich przyjaciół robiących odrażające dla niego rzeczy. Mimo to, zdecydował się nieco go popchnąć ku temu, na co Harry odpowiedział mu szturchnięciem i zrobieniem kroku.

Kobieta była nieprzytomna. Odebrał to raczej jako prezent. Okrążając ją, Tom poczuł, że zbiera się w nim wszystko co złośliwe i żądne krwi. Wszystko, co dotąd tłumił lub lekceważył dla dobra i spokoju wewnętrznego Harry'ego. Prawda była tak, że nie był stworzony do tych wszystkich pokojowych negocjacji i rozmów, chociaż to była skuteczniejsza metoda osiągnięcia wyznaczonych celów. Bez swojego narzeczonego u boku, zanudziłby się areną polityczną na śmierć i nawet horkruksy by mu nie pomogły przeżyć. Przynajmniej taką polityką, jaka jest prowadzona teraz. Nie minęłoby zapewne dużo czasu, gdyby zaczął wprowadzać brutalną autokrację, gdyby Harry'ego przy nim nie było. Takie rządy wprowadził już w Slytherinie, przed przybyciem Gryfona i podejrzewał, że gdyby nawet nie poszedł drogą Voldemorta, to rozwijałby swoją formę rządów, udoskonalałby ją, dopóki nie doprowadziłby jej do perfekcji.

Harry patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę bez żadnego wstrząsu. Bądź co bądź – znał tą mroczną stronę swojego kochanka, walczył z nią. Aż za dobrze znał jego sadyzm i supremację. Tom pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech. Harry zobaczył to i nadal go kochał. Co prawda, wciąż go szturchał ale to była część jego osobowości. Tom także go kochał. Kochał mężczyznę, który przypominał zniekształcone lustro, które wszystko odzwierciedla i jednocześnie czyni Toma lepszym. Harry znał go bardzo dobrze. To było takie odurzające.

Riddle wiedział, że jego kochanek nie zgadza się z jego postępowaniem. To jednak w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na jego decyzję – nie zawahał się. Umysł swojej ofiary pod kątem manipulacji sprawdził w zaledwie kilka sekund. Potem przystąpił do pracy. Na początek obdarcie ze skóry – zbyt szybkie wykonanie mogło spowodować przedwczesną śmierć ofiary z powodu utraty zbytniej ilości krwi lub z szoku. Tom był w tej dziedzinie ekspertem. Palce, ręce, podeszwy stóp i w końcu miękkie, wrażliwe uda. A potem okolice delikatnej twarzy. Gdy poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany, kobieta nie potrafiła już sklecić logicznego zdania.

Harry wciąż patrzył. Tom zauważył jego odradzę, współczucie i chęć bronienia napastniczki. Zastanowił się czy mógłby z powrotem skoncentrować się na torturach – w tym momencie tylko i wyłącznie Harry zajmował jego myśli. Był o wiele ciekawszy. Mężczyzna nie wzdrygnął się nawet, gdy Tom rzucił klątwę Kocich Pazurów, która przecięła mięso. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy widział czar spowalniający działanie poprzedniego zaklęcia, by uczynić je jeszcze bardziej szkodliwym i bolesnym. Była tylko jedna rzecz, która zmieniała się w Harrym w trakcie trwania sesji tortur. Tom nie nazwałby tego rozczarowaniem a apatią. Apatia pomieszana była z ogromnym smutkiem, bólem i gniewem. Harry rozumiał dlaczego Tom zachował się w ten sposób, odczuwał jego przyjemność. I właśnie to sprawiało mu ból. Ślizgon przez moment zastanowił się czy to właśnie dlatego nie czuł satysfakcji z powodu śmierci tej kobiety. Wiedział jak zareaguje Harry i zdecydował się to wtedy zignorować.

Pod koniec, Tom zawahał się. Przez chwilę przyglądał się złamanej, okaleczonej postaci, która kiedyś nazywana była czarownicą tylko po to, żeby zapamiętać ból jej istnienia. Mógł ją jeszcze uzdrowić, rzucić Obliviate i cofnąć wszystko, czego dokonał w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Mógł wrócić do Harry'ego i zignorować ten samosąd. Mógł wrócić do narzeczonego, któremu do śmierci brakowało tylko kilkunastu sekund.

Gdy już odpowiednio się wyżył, rzucił szybkie zaklęcie tnące na szyję kobiety. Nie była to dobra śmierć, nie była też bezbolesna, lecz mimo to szybka. Potem szybko wyszedł bez słowa, zostawiając posprzątanie bałaganu swoim naśladowcom. Nie mógł zmarnować ani sekundy więcej czasu, który mógłby spędzić w pobliżu Harry'ego. I nie będzie udawał, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Zaakceptuje wszelkie konsekwencje.

Co dziwne, właśnie po odczuciu tych myśli, Harry się rozluźnił. Wycofał się z umysłu Toma, skupiając się na jego poczuciu żalu, którego ten nie mógł zignorować. Oczywiście, Tom wcale nie żałował podjętych przez siebie działań a negatywnego ich wpływu na swojego narzeczonego. Poczuł się też dość nieswojo po powrocie do domu.

Gdy znowu znaleźli się na Grimmuald Place, Tom natychmiast ruszył do przodu, zauważając wyczerpanie Harry'ego.

\- To kosztowało mnie więcej energii niż przypuszczałem. - powiedział mu Gryfon do ucha.

Tom przewrócił oczami i odsunął się delikatnie, wciąż utrzymując na sobie wagę mężczyzny.

\- Nie wypoczywałeś odpowiednio, prawda?

\- Brzmisz jak Hermiona. Spędziłem w łóżku cały dzień. Czego więcej byś chciał?

\- Stworek! - zawołał Tom. - Przygotuj dla nas przekąski. Coś bogatego w składniki odżywcze. Zapewniam cię, że Harry zje wszystko.

Skrzat domowy, który pojawił się koło nich z cichym pyknięciem, uśmiechnął się groźnie, na co Gryfon przewrócił oczami i odsunął się dalej od Toma, łapiąc już równowagę.

\- Kretyn. Legilimencja jest potężną i wyczerpującą sztuką. - powiedział.

\- No cóż, była konieczna.

Harry ponownie skierował się na swoje miejsce przy oknie i znowu pociągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej. W ten sposób wydawał się być dużo mniejszy i młodszy. Podobnie wyglądał taplając się w morzu winy podczas żałoby po Arturze Weasleyu - wyglądał na tak zagubionego.

Tom podszedł do niego bliżej i usiadł naprzeciwko, wyciągając nogi. Przez dłuższy moment wspólnie podziwiali widoki za oknem. Śledzili wzrokiem stare tarasy i opuszczone fabryki. Ponuro wyglądające miasto tylko potęgowało panującą w pokoju melancholię. Po chwili poczuł jak ręka Harry'ego dotyka jego kostki. Przechylił stopę i dotknął nią biodra mężczyzny.

\- Wiesz, że to tak naprawdę niczego nie rozwiązuje, prawda? Mogę powiedzieć, że ci wybaczam ale to nie sprawi, że będzie to prawda.

\- Harry...

\- To boli, Tom. - przerwał mu Gryfon. - Jestem na ciebie taki zły. Odebrałeś życie. Torturowałeś.

Oczy Harry'ego były niesamowicie jasne – odbijało się od nich pomarańczowe światło z miasta.

\- To nie jest pierwszy raz dla żadnego z nas. - odpowiedział cicho.

\- Wiem, ale wtedy była wojna. W dość niekonwencjonalny sposób starałeś się uratować mi życie... To nie to samo. I nie mam na myśli, że wtedy to było w porządku ale przynajmniej… przynajmniej był ku temu powód... - Harry przerwał, wycierając z policzka zabłąkaną łzę. Jego głos stał się bardziej szorstki i Tom nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Nagle sam poczuł jakiś dziwny ucisk w gardle. Nie potrafił go zidentyfikować.

Harry nie powinien być taki jak teraz. Nie z jego powodu. Przynajmniej nie mimowolnie a nawet wtedy Tom wiedział, kiedy i jak zranić swojego narzeczonego.

To nie było to.

\- Wrócisz do domu? - zapytał, przełykając z trudem ślinę.

Harry prychnął, zacieśniając uścisk wokół jego kostki.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Musimy ciągnąć tą fasadę. Zwłaszcza przed naszym nowym wrogiem, prawda?

\- Harry...

\- Potrzebuję czasu, Tom. Muszę... Muszę wykombinować jak przejść obok tego. - powiedział brunet. - I chcę odłożyć w czasie nasz ślub. Nie chcę, żeby był tym skażony.

Nie anulować. Dobrze. Ślub zaplanowany był na lutego ale na szczęście, nie podali tego do wiadomości publicznej. Nikt inny o tym nie wiedział, bo była to całkowicie nieoficjalna i prywatna informacja.

Poza tym, wciąż mieli przed sobą kilka miesięcy. Harry naprawdę miał zamiar rozmyślać o tym tyle czasu?

\- Na kiedy?

Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew w sarkastyczny sposób.

\- Czy nie powiedziałem przed momentem, że nie wiem kiedy się z tym uporam?

\- Czyli bezterminowo - do lata. - powiedział stanowczo.

\- Tom!

\- Co takiego?

\- Czy możesz przestać próbować zwabiać mnie w słowną pułapkę?

\- Kochanie, gdybym cię tak nie więził, nigdy byś nie ruszył naprzód. - odpowiedział.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zaszedłbyś tak daleko, gdybym cię delikatnie nie popchnął? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy, prawda?

\- Chwała Merlinowi.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem a Tom nieco się rozluźnił. Kciuk Gryfona rysował teraz małe kółeczka na jego kostce. Chwilę potem Harry znowu wyjrzał przez okno a uśmiech spłynął mu z twarzy.

\- Wrócę do domu. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu tęsknię za twoim towarzystwem, gdy nie jesteś w pobliżu. Ale nie chcę teraz wychodzić za mąż. I nie chcę cię widzieć w moim łóżku. - powiedział stanowczo Harry.

\- Kochanie...

\- Mówię całkowicie poważnie, Tom. Cieszę się, że będziesz blisko mnie ale obecnie widzę w tobie Voldemorta zamiast mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

No dobrze, zabolało odrobinę. To Harry był zawsze tym, który potrafił go przejrzeć, kto zawsze wybierał prawdę spośród wszystkich możliwych rozwiązań. To Harry zawsze przy nim stał. Jest jedyną osobą, która jest wystarczająco sprytna, wystarczająco agresywna i uprzejma, żeby za nim nadążyć. Nie zadowalał się jednowymiarowością i nie pozwalał na definiowanie poprzez jeden, wybrany aspekt. Harry nigdy wcześniej taki nie był. Nawet podczas pierwszych tygodni ich znajomości, dopóki Tom nie poznał prawdy. Być może doświadczenie tortur tej kobiety z pierwszej ręki i widok Toma rozkoszującego się jej bólem, przeważyło szalę. Może to było dla niego za dużo. To było tak podobne do wizji, których wcześniej doświadczał dzięki uprzejmości umysłu Voldemorta…

To zrozumiałe, że przywołało złe wspomnienia.

\- Hej. - szturchnął go Harry, na co Tom spojrzał na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Oczy Gryfona były szeroko otwarte i boleśnie szczere. - Nie byłoby fair udawać, że jest inaczej. Nie będę kłamał i zachowywał fasady w naszej prywatnej przestrzeni. - powiedział, na co Tom odwrócił wzrok. - Nie odchodzę od ciebie. Wiesz, że nie potrafiłbym. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Sama idea odejścia Harry'ego, tak jak rozdzielenie na dwie ich wspólnej przyszłości, była po prostu wstrętna.

\- Nie odszedłbyś daleko.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie.

Przy oknie siedzieli aż do momentu aż Stworek przyniósł im tacę pełną świeżych owoców, serów i chleba. Półmiskom towarzyszyły dwie filiżanki gorącej czekolady i fiolka z eliksirem odżywczym dla Harry'ego. Jedli razem po raz pierwszy od kilku dni i nie zamienili przy tym ani jednego słowa. Po prostu rozkoszowali się swoim towarzystwem. Po posiłku Harry poczuł się senny i oparł głowę o ramię Toma. Gdy ten był pewien, że Gryfon tego już nie zauważy, objął go ramieniem. Najprawdopodobniej to był ich najbliższy fizyczny kontakt na przestrzeni kilku następnych tygodni. Chciał go wykorzystać i posmakować. Twarz zanurzył w jego włosach i wziął głęboki oddech, czerpiąc z jego zapachu tyle ile tylko mógł. Próbował go zapamiętać.

Kiedy Harry się obudzi, wrócą do domu. Na razie tyle mu wystarczy.

* * *

 **OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE:**

Kestrelcadiz poinformowała mnie, że to nie koniec jej miniatur, tak więc jak tylko dalej coś naskrobie to przetłumaczę (nie wiem tylko, kiedy konkretnie to będzie). Tą serię zostawiam więc otwartą i niezakończoną ;)

Ogółem jest jeszcze kilka tekstów na podstawie „Ulubieńca Losu" ale jeśli mam być szczera to nie wydają mi się ani odkrywcze ani błyskotliwe, więc nie zamierzam nad nimi pracować.

Do następnego! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Autor oryginału: Kestrelcadiz (CeNedraRiva)

Link do oryginału: /works/5953426/chapters/13684651

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Paring: TMR / HP

* * *

 **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** I jest nowy rozdział – w końcu! Przyznam szczerze, że namęczyłam się bardzo nad pierwszą jego częścią. Nie siedzę zbytnio w tym temacie, więc nieźle nad wszystkim główkowałam. Jakby ktoś bardziej się na tym znał lub dostrzegł jakąś nieprawidłowość – proszę, dajcie mi znać: albo w komentarzu, albo na privie. Nie gryzę a błąd poprawię : D

* * *

 **Pat**

* * *

W tym roku liczba osób na ministerialnym balu z okazji Samhain przekroczyła setkę. Wielka sala balowa, udostępniona specjalnie na tę uroczystość przez rodzinę Greengrass, urządzona została w jesiennych klimatach. W kątach widać było posrebrzane pnie drzew, a w zasłony wplecione zostały piękne czerwone i pomarańczowe liście; gdzieniegdzie dało się także dostrzec szklane jabłka. W powietrzu unosiły się świeczki, tworząc miłą dla oka, nastrojową poświatę. Wbrew zamysłowi organizatorów ta senna otoczka potęgowała jedynie nieprzyjemne uczucie maskarady.

Harry przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, czając się w kącie sali. Akurat robił sobie małą przerwę od przymusowych spotkań towarzyskich. Wielu gości, dzięki założonym maskom i przywdzianym kostiumom, przypominało fantastyczne zwierzęta. Na skraju parkietu flirtowała grupka wil, która swoją rozpoznawalność zawdzięczała długim, srebrnym włosom i charakterystycznym, magicznym aurom. W pewnym momencie Harry'emu udało się wypatrzeć Firenza, będącego oficjalnym łącznikiem między swoim gatunkiem, zamieszkującym Zakazany Las, a Ministerstwem Magii. Centaur, podczas rozmowy z nieprzebranymi goblinami, marszczył brwi. Cała trójka obrzucała kogoś pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Czarodziej podążył za ich wzrokiem i dostrzegł kilku gości przebranych za gobliny. Automatycznie się skrzywił. Na niego niestety spadnie obowiązek przeproszenia Grislefanga za tę zniewagę.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, bal okazał się wielkim sukcesem, ale Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał już wrócić do domu. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby to przyjęcie miało na celu zwykłe pogaduszki, a nie było kolejną wymówką dla politycznych gadek szmatek.

Polityka wcale nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby w grę wchodziło tylko wymyślanie lepszych sposób zarządzania krajem. Niestety, z racji tego, iż wysokie stanowiska okupowane są przez nadętych, upartych, samolubnych i czasem głupich ludzi, wprowadzanie pozytywnych zmian jest bardzo ciężkie. Jeśli Harry miałby być szczery, to nie pakowałby się w takie bagno, gdyby nie Tom. Każda najdrobniejsza zmiana była efektem toczonych długomiesięcznych batalii i chociaż prawdą było, że w ciągu tych ośmiu lat od ukończenia Hogwartu odnieśli niesamowity sukces – nawet zgarnęli stanowisko najmłodszego Ministra Magii w historii! – to ta praca była nieraz bardziej frustrująca niż satysfakcjonująca.

Harry szybko odkrył, że bez Toma u swojego boku, wszystko traci swój urok.

Stres związany z „rozdzieleniem się" powoli zaczynał odbijać się na nich obu. Będąc w towarzystwie, dbali o publiczny wizerunek i uśmiechali się, zgodnie grając rolę idealnej pary, przywódców czarodziejskiego świata, ale Harry dostrzegał skrywane cienie pod oczami swojego partnera. Na osobności, prywatnie, spokojnie dyskutowali o polityce i analizowali każdą ważniejszą decyzję; rozwodzili się nawet nad najnowszymi teoriami dotyczącymi próby zamachu. Potem jednak rozchodzili się – każdy z nich szedł swoją własną drogą, udając, że są dla siebie zaledwie znajomymi, a nie narzeczonymi.

Jego wzrok sam powędrował w stronę Toma. Mężczyzna miał na sobie kostium z oczywiście, wężowymi elementami – jego podkreślającą kości policzkowe maskę zdobiły piękne, błyszczące w jesiennym świetle łuski. Szaty miał w kolorze ciemnozielonym z fioletowymi akcentami; idealnie komponowały się z tymi należącymi do Harry'ego. Ludzie wokół niego, przedstawiciele czarodziejskiej arystokracji, mieli na twarzach przyklejone lizusowate uśmiechy i już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że mieli chrapkę na prywatną rozmowę z Ministrem Riddle'em. Sam Tom wydawał się być w swoim żywiole – perfekcyjnie manewrował pomiędzy nimi, w odpowiedni sposób dzieląc swój czas i uwagę. Co jakiś czas rzucał subtelne komplementy w kierunku wszystkich tych, którzy byli w stanie je usłyszeć i co rusz niemalże niezauważalnie obrażał każdego, kto odważył się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Co więcej, w taki sposób manipulował rozmową, że w pewnym momencie jego rozmówcy zaczęli się kłócić między sobą, a on zaś przyjął rolę biernego obserwatora. Harry z doświadczenia wiedział, że prawie wszyscy, z którymi rozmawiał Tom, byli święcie przekonani, że to oni są jego ulubieńcami, dzięki czemu byli bardziej niż gotowi do wsparcia każdego jego przedsięwzięcia.

Zwykle, gdy po wyczerpującym wieczorze wracali do domu, wspólnie śmiali się z najbardziej dziwacznych sponsorów, jakich udało im się pozyskać: z tych, którym wydawało się, że mają szansę ich uwieść; z tych, którzy oferowali nielegalne przedmioty w zamian za ich polityczne wsparcie; z tych, którzy próbowali zyskać sobie przychylność Toma, obrażając Harry'ego i odwrotnie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru nie dojdzie do takiej konwersacji. Nie będzie żadnych śmiechów. Dziś wrócą i od razu skierują się do swoich pokoi, _osobnych_ pokoi, tylko po to, żeby samotnie przespać tę noc.

Gwałtownie odpędził od siebie tęsknotę za Tomem. Jasna cholera, to nie był odpowiedni czas i miejsce na rozczulanie się. Musiał grać profesjonalistę, mistrza w swoim zawodzie i zachowywać się jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby nigdy tak bardzo się nie pokłócili. Obaj musieli sprawiać wrażenie gwiazd czarodziejskiego świata. Otaczały ich kamery i dziennikarze, więc nie mogli sobie pozwolić nawet na najmniejsze potknięcie. Zwłaszcza że prasa jakiegoś z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, nie było przecież gorętszych newsów niż życiowe dramaty celebrytów.

Nie powinien też był pić tak dużo. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego myśli wirują, plączą się ze sobą, tłumiąc jego zdrowy rozsądek. Merlinie, tak bardzo tęsknił za Tomem.

Jak na zawołanie oczy wspominanego czarodzieja spotkały się z jego własnymi. Chwilę później Harry poczuł, jak mężczyzna sięga do ich mentalnego połączenia i delikatnie ociera się o wrażliwą jego część. Natychmiast odepchnął jego umysł, dodając do tego myśl „nie teraz". Tom zamrugał lekko zdziwiony, po czym bezproblemowo wrócił do uprzejmej rozmowy ze swoimi towarzyszami.

Zdecydowanie wypił za dużo. Alkohol przyćmił jego umysł, przez co nie był w stanie utrzymać swoich barier oklumencyjnych. A, pieprzyć to. Potrzebował jakiejś rozrywki.

Przywołał na twarz uśmiech i wszedł w tłum gości. Nie minął dłuższy moment, kiedy był już pogrążony w rozmowie z Balthazarem Cobaltinem, właścicielem sieci sklepów na ulicy Pokątnej i Pionowej*.

Zanim gwar na sali ucichł, minęło kilka kolejnych godzin. Kolejna, prywatna już uroczystość Samhain, czekała na wszystkich w domach. Harry dołączył do stojącego na przedzie Toma, gdzie Riddle życzył gościom miłego wieczoru i dziękował za przybycie, a potem wspólnie pomaszerowali do miejsca, gdzie aportacja była dozwolona. Zanim się zwinęli, po raz ostatni uśmiechnęli się do kamer. Harry przysunął się bliżej swojego partnera, pozwalając, by ten go objął i – po kilku błyskach aparatu fotograficznego – zabrał ich do mieszkania.

Gdy ich stopy dotknęły znajomej podłogi, Tom odsunął się od niego tak szybko, że Harry aż się zachwiał. Potem obserwował go z pewnej odległości, z twarzą kompletnie pustą, choć wciąż zwróconą w jego kierunku. Mimo to Harry wiedział, że gdyby jakimś cudem runął do przodu, Tom w jednej sekundzie by go złapał i uniemożliwił upadek. Na całe szczęście, nie był _aż tak_ pijany.

I żałował, że nie był.

Gdy Riddle upewnił się, że jego narzeczony jest w stanie utrzymać się w pionie, odwrócił się i skierował się ku sypialni. Harry patrzył za nim smutno, czując, jak ogarnia go nieprzyjemny chłód.

– Już idziesz do łóżka? – zapytał.

Tom przystanął w progu.

– Planowałem jeszcze trochę poczytać. Jest dopiero jedenasta.

Harry przygryzł niepewnie wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien pozwolić odejść, czy powstrzymać go przed tym. Merlinie, minęły wieki, odkąd robili coś wspólnie poza godzinami pracy.

Niespodziewanie w Harry'ego uderzyła myśl, że tak właściwie nawet nie wie w czym teraz, tak dla relaksu, zaczytuje się Tom. Zapewne już dawno przestał się interesować ruinami Zephyrim. Minęły już tygodnie, odkąd ostatni raz widział, jak jego narzeczony czyta artykuł w gazecie na temat wykorzystania muzyki do czarowania. Tom bez wahania skrytykował coś takiego, popijając przy śniadaniu kawę. Bezlitośnie wytknął także wszystkie tego wady i możliwe niezamierzone konsekwencje. Harry z przyjemnością wysłuchał wykładu na ten temat, jednocześnie podziwiając entuzjazm swojego partnera. W innym życiu Tom najprawdopodobniej zostałby jakimś naukowcem lub magicznym wynalazcą.

Zbyt długo minęło, odkąd dane było im dzielić tak prywatne chwile.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jaki jest cel upicia się, skoro i tak przekroczenie pewnych granic jest po prostu niemożliwe? Skoro i tak wiedziało się, że tak będzie, jak jeszcze było się trzeźwym?

– Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę. Dosłownie minutę. Chciałem jeszcze zapalić świeczki za zmarłych –powiedział ostatecznie, dłonią wskazując na mały ołtarzyk stojący w drugiej części ich salonu. Żaden z nich nie obchodził czarodziejskich obrzędów w tradycyjny sposób, z racji tego, że nie zostali wychowani w magicznej kulturze. Nauczyli się jednak celebrować je na swój własny sposób, wypracowany w drodze eliminacji; wybrali sobie ulubione ich części i stworzyli własną tradycję.

Tom nie odpowiedział, ale do niego podszedł. Harry stłumił cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech.

Idąc do małego ołtarzyka, wyczarował strumień wody i skierował go do małej, kamiennej misy, stojącej mniej więcej pośrodku. Chwilę później zadrżał, gdy magia Toma dołączyła do jego własnej, oczyszczając strumień.

Mężczyźni stanęli naprzeciwko siebie i Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak bardzo wdzięczny, że ten element ceremonii nie wymaga użycia słów. Już stanie tak blisko Toma było niesamowicie przytłaczające. W jednym momencie, idealnie zsynchronizowani, obaj sięgnęli po bliźniacze athame**, po czym zanurzyli je w wodzie. Potem, przy pomocy niewerbalnego prostego zaklęcia, umieścili je na płasko przy skórze szyi.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Athem Toma był straszliwie zimny, przez co drżał nawet wtedy, kiedy już całkowicie się rozluźnił. Obnażanie gardła przed tępym ostrzem w tej ceremonii miało symbolizować zaufanie, jakim obdarzali się nawzajem, gdyż nawet taki sztylet mógł okazać się śmiertelny z tej odległości. Tradycyjnie ostrze nigdy nie dotykało skóry – przy pomocy magii unosiło się przed gardłem, ale jego inne ułożenie nie zmieniało symboliki – okazania zaufania.

Dla Harry'ego i Toma, którzy dosłownie dzierżyli moc niszczenia się nawzajem, miało to też inne, drugie znaczenie.

Otwierając oczy, Gryfon przycisnął ostrze do skóry swojego narzeczonego, zostawiając na niej wodny ślad. Ten zrobił dokładnie to samo. Właśnie symbolicznie wygnali zło. Następnie wytarli sobie nawzajem szyję wierzchem dłoni. Magia oczyszczenia zaczęła krążyć wokół nich, przenikając ich skórę aż do kości. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest zamoczony w czymś ciepłym i lepkim. Bariery ochronne wróciły na swoje miejsce dopiero po dłuższej chwili. O to właśnie chodziło w oczyszczeniu – o wzmocnienie protekcji.

Gdyby to była większa uroczystość, odprawiliby dopiero jedną czwartą całości. Obaj czarodzieje nie przejmowali się jednak tradycyjnym ciągiem dalszym – nie przyjęli tej tradycji. Zamiast tego umieścili przedmioty nasączone energią w każdym rogu ołtarza: Na północnym położona została pojedyncza igła szpiczaka, na wschodnim skrzydełko chochlika kornwalijskiego, na południowym pióro feniksa, a na zachodnim odłamek syreniej skały. Pośrodku wszystkich czterech elementów znajdowała się ceremonialna runa.

Woda w misie zaczęła gwałtownie wirować, tworząc niewielki cyklon. Niespodziewanie zmienił on swój stan i kolor – był teraz wirem czystej nieokiełznanej magii. Używając swojego athemu, Harry poprowadził magiczne światło w stronę szklanego pryzmatu, gdzie magia roztrzaskała się, tworząc kilka osobnych różnokolorowych stróżek. Poniekąd przypominało to tęczę.

Różnobarwna poświata wypełniła cały salon. Po minucie kolory zaczęły przybierać intensywniejsze odcienie, a tworzące się przez nie cienie wesoło brykały na ścianach. Po kolejnej minucie pokój był wypełniony purpurą. Pomarańczowy odblask odbijał się jedynie od znajdujących się w nim krawędzi przedmiotów.

Przyszedł czas na zapalenie świec i wypowiedzenie pierwszych słów w całej ceremonii.

Harry wziął do ręki świecę i przelał na nią swoją magię z athemu, dzięki czemu knot się zapalił. Tom zrobił dokładnie to samo.

– Zapalam tę świecę, żeby zmarli wiedzieli, że wciąż są w naszej pamięci. Zapalam tę świecę dla wszystkich, których straciliśmy – wspólnie wypowiedzieli słowa błogosławieństwa.

Następną część Harry powiedział sam, ponieważ Tom nie posiadał żadnych bliskich zmarłych, których chciał uhonorować.

– Zapalam tę świecę dla moich rodziców, Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Zapalam tę świecę dla mojego przyjaciela, Artura Weasleya. Wciąż jesteście bliscy mojemu sercu.

Płomienie zaczęły dziko tańczyć. Żaden z mężczyzn się nawet nie wzdrygnął, widząc ten widok; zbyt byli do niego przyzwyczajeni. Zamiast tego obaj postawili świeczki na ołtarzu, po obu stronach misy.

Ceremonia dobiegła końca. Dziwaczne ścienne cienie rozproszyły się w momencie, w którym płomienie zaczęły przygasać. Wraz z nadejściem światu cała nagromadzona magia rozproszy się i wszystko wróci do normy.

Tę noc Harry i Tom zazwyczaj spędzali razem w łóżku, wspominając i dzieląc się wrażeniami.

Teraz jednak usiedli na kanapie, gdzie Gryfon rzucił swojemu partnerowi najsubtelniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie tylko było go stać. Panująca między nimi cisza szybko stała się niezręczna, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że tylko on czuje się tak niekomfortowo. Tom wyglądał jak żywe uosobienie gracji i wdzięku, jakby nic nie było w stanie go krępować. Nie wiercił się ani nie tłamsił nerwowo swojej szaty.

– Widziałem, że dzisiejszego wieczoru udało ci się nawiązać kilka ciekawych znajomości – powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w świeczki.

– Zgadza się. Dzisiejszy wieczór uznałbym za całkiem udany. Z wyjątkiem tych idiotów przebranych za grupę goblinów – odpowiedział Tom.

– Merlinie, prawie ich wywaliłem.

– Zdobylibyśmy tym przychylność Gristlefanga. Wciąż zadziwia mnie, jak wielu czarodziejów może działać w tak nieuprzejmy sposób wobec ludzi odpowiedzialnych za ich gospodarkę.

Harry prychnął, po czym wyszczerzył zęby.

Nie trwało to długo. Pomiędzy nimi ponownie zapadła cisza, ale tym razem Gryfon bardziej otwarcie przyjrzał się swojemu narzeczonemu. Tom bez cienia skrępowania odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, zupełnie niewzruszony.

– Chcesz czegoś? – zapytał po chwili milczenia Riddle.

Harry pragnął naprawdę wiele. Towarzystwa Toma, jego uwagi, swobodnego dotyku. Chciał z samego rana budzić się, leżąc w tym samym łóżku i móc przytulić się do niego w nocy. Pragnął, żeby jego narzeczony nie zabił niewinnego człowieka.

– O czym teraz czytasz? – spytał zamiast tego.

Tom zamrugał i delikatnie się uśmiechnął, zupełnie jakby pytanie Harry'ego bardzo go zdziwiło.

– Aktualnie o ruinach Azur, starożytnego miasta, które było zamieszkiwane głównie przez potomków nagów***. Mieszkańcy posługiwali się naturalną wężomową, więc trudno jest przetłumaczyć ich runy i piktogramy wypisane na ich ścianach. Niedawno znalazł się jakiś tłumacz i zdaje się robić niewielkie postępy.

– Och?

– Cóż, wiele artefaktów odzyskanych z ruin było dużymi kamieniami i rzeźbami w kształcie penisa, które naukowcy nazwali „ikonami płodności". – Tom uśmiechnął się szerzej i niewerbalnie przywołał do siebie książkę, po czym przewertował kartki w poszukiwaniu rysunku.

Harry przysnął się bliżej, żeby się przyjrzeć.

– Dildo.

– Ano.

– Zdecydowanie kamienne dildo…

– Też tak uważam. I jak się okazało, tak też twierdzą skrypty na ścianach.

– Niemożliwe!

– To prawda! Spójrz na następną stronę.

– Niemożliwe! Piktografy faktycznie to potwierdzają. Źródło seksualnej przyjemności.

– Doprawdy. Cały artykuł bardzo poważnie podchodzi do ich formy i nazwy, zupełnie jakby nie było to oczywiste, patrząc na ich wygląd. Czarodzieje są zbyt pruderyjni.

Harry roześmiał się głośno. Tom także uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać mu o kolejnym przeczytanym przez siebie ciekawym artykule, sprawiając tym samym, że zainteresowany Gryfon pochylił się ku niemu jeszcze bardziej.

Godzinę później Harry zasnął, bardziej wsłuchany w dźwięk głosu swojego partnera niż w sens wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Pozwolił też swoim myślom swobodnie błądzić. W pewnym momencie zmienili nawet pozycję – z siedzącej na leżącą. Tom wyciągnął się wygodnie, a Harry znalazł swoje miejsce na jego piersi. Bicie serca Ślizgona i ciepło jego ciała sprawiło, że Gryfon niemal od razu zatopił się w poduszkach. Jedna z rąk narzeczonego znalazła się na jego karku i zaczęła uciskać napięte po pracowitym wieczorze mięśnie. Harry westchnął z przyjemności, po czym wtulił się w niego bardziej.

– Śpisz już? – zapytał miękko Tom.

Gryfon potrzebował dłużej chwili, żeby przeanalizować sens tego pytania. Zbyt pochłonęły go własne myśli.

– Nie, c'ty. Mów dalej – wymamrotał.

Tom spełnił jego prośbę.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się zupełnie sam w swoim własnym łóżku. Szare poranne światło rozproszyło ostatnie, samotne cienie Samhain, niemal szydząc z jego prozaiczności. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że ostatnia noc była tylko marzeniem sennym, nigdy się nie wydarzyła; że wcale nie spał najspokojniejszym od tygodni snem oraz że wcale nie leżał na piersi narzeczonego.

To było naprawdę cudowne. Szkoda, że ranek sprawił, że musiał wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Westchnął ciężko i – ignorując ćmiący ból głowy, kiedy spróbował wstać – zauważył leżącą na swoim biurku książkę. Kopia najnowszego egzemplarza Arcane'a Physicka, w którym tak zaczytywał się Tom, wraz z zakładką między stronami. Harry otworzył lekturę i jego oczom ukazał się artykuł na temat ruin Azur. Obok tytułu była też własnoręcznie napisana notatka: „Zdecydowanie dildo".

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyszczerzył zęby.

* * *

Gdy Harry wszedł z rana do kuchni, Tom już siedział przy stole. Jak zwykle, Gryfon błądził w poszukiwaniu kawy, dając narzeczonemu tym samym pole do dyskretnej obserwacji. Harry wyglądał na równie oszołomionego i niewyspanego jak zwykle przed uzupełnieniem zapasów kofeiny. Z ciężkimi, na wpółprzymkniętymi oczami siedział przy stole, niemrawo mrugając wpatrzony w swój kubek. Czekał, aż napój wystarczająco wystygnie, żeby móc się napić, nie parząc sobie przy tym języka. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich trzech tygodni, w końcu zajął miejsce przy stole, a nie uciekł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, biorąc kawę do ręki.

Po tym, jak wypił pół kubka, spojrzał na niego z sennym grymasem na twarzy.

– No co? – burknął, brzmiąc na niezadowolonego z powodu tego, jak wygląda.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

– Jesteś taki uroczy o poranku, kochanie – odpowiedział niewinnie.

Harry rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do swojej kawy.

Tom pozwolił sobie na odłożenie gazety i otwarte przyglądanie się swojemu partnerowi, kiedy ten ostentacyjnie próbował go ignorować. Z łatwością mógł przyznać, że Harry był bardziej wypoczęty niż w ostatnim czasie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę małego kaca. Najwyraźniej ich wczorajszy wspólnie spędzony czas dobrze na niego podziałał. Jego nastrój też się poprawił, więc nie było na co narzekać.

Ostatnia noc była… miła. Ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale tęsknił za dotykiem drugiej osoby, choć prawdą było, że do dotyku Harry'ego już dawno się przyzwyczaił. Minęły – w sensie dosłownym – lata, odkąd miał taką „przerwę" od kontaktu fizycznego. Dotyk, który nie był mu obcy, niósł za sobą pocieszenie, uspokojenie i przyjemność. Nagłe odcięcie się od tego sprawiło, że Tom poczuł się zirytowany i rozdrażniony.

Gorsze jednak okazało się odcięcie od umysłu Harry'ego. Jeszcze zanim stworzyli horkruksy, mieli swoją empatyczną więź, dzięki której łatwiej było odbierać co poniektóre bardziej prywatne myśli i odczucia. Jedynie solidne bariery oklumencyjne chroniły ich umysły przed dezorientacją i gwarantowały odrębność. Takie przejście z największej intymności do praktycznie niczego…

Wczorajsze delikatne muśnięcie ich umysłów przypominało wypicie dużego łyku zimnej wody, mając spieczone, suche gardło. Tom niemal oszalał, pragnąc więcej tego kontaktu, pragnąc _czegokolwiek_ więcej ze strony Harry'ego. Ból, radość i cierpienie – tylko to otrzymał, ale i to było dobre. Nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielkim wysiłkiem było dla niego trzymanie się z dala od narzeczonego na balu i jak ciężko było mu odsunąć się po ich aportacji do mieszkania.

Nie spodziewał się, że to Harry pierwszy wyciągnie ku niemu rękę.

To był dobry znak. Harry najwyraźniej, tak samo jak i on, był coraz to bardziej sfrustrowany utrzymującym się między nimi dystansem. Co więcej, ich krótkie dotychczasowe interakcje wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że nie był zainteresowany podtrzymywaniem tego dystansu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy został on naruszony. Byłby otwarty na ponowne zbliżenie się do siebie.

Najlepiej będzie zacząć to małymi kroczkami. Tom najchętniej wymusiłby zmianę, zamiast dawać Harry'emu czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego i poskładanie elementów w jedną całość, ale zbyt duży nacisk mógłby się źle skończyć. Znając życie, jego narzeczony wycofałby się jeszcze bardziej i ze złością brnąłby dalej w strefę niepotrzebnego dyskomfortu. Na całe szczęście dla ich wspólnej przyszłości, Tom był ekspertem w dwóch dziedzinach: subtelnych negocjacjach oraz w życiu z Harrym Potterem.

Może ten ostateczny termin na pogodzenie się Gryfona ze swoimi uczuciami był zupełnie niepotrzebny. Być może nawet udałoby im się dojść do porozumienia jeszcze przed świętami.

* * *

Okazało się, że zabójca wysłany za Tomem był przysłowiowym ślepym zaułkiem. Mężczyzna miał w pamięci jedną wielką dziurę – nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób nieprzyjaciel pojawił się w jego życiu, ani kiedy wydał mu rozkaz. Wychodzi na to, że w pewnym momencie po prostu poczuł przymus rzucenia w kąt swojej codziennie wykonywanej pracy i śledzenia Ministra.

Ta pustka w głowie była co najmniej interesująca. Na czarodzieja na pewno nie rzucono Obliviate, ponieważ to zaklęcie zostawiłoby po sobie ślad. Nie cierpiał także z powodu jakiegoś niestwierdzonego do tej pory urazu głowy. Manipulacja jego pamięcią okazała się po prostu fenomenalna – wszystko wskazywało na to, że wspomnienia zlecenia zabójstwa najzwyczajniej w świecie nie istniały.

Harry podejrzewał, że prawdziwy wróg użył rohypnolu**** żeby znarkotyzować umysł mężczyzny, a potem zdecydował się na wykorzystanie jakiegoś środka przymusu (być może również mugolskiego), żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Niestety, zanim ta teoria została przeanalizowana i sprawdzona przez magomedyków, oraz zanim Tom i Harry rzeczywiście doszli do względnego porozumienia w sprawie wspólnej współpracy nad tą sprawą, wszystkie pozostałości po podejrzanej substancji całkowicie zniknęły z organizmu swojej ofiary.

Niedoszły zabójca, przebywający obecnie w areszcie, twierdził, że prawie nie pamięta całego ataku oraz nie potrafił przedstawić żadnego konkretnego powodu, dla którego Tom miałby zginąć. Luka w pamięci skutkowała jeszcze jedno: brak dowodów na teorię o mugolskim specyfiku nie będzie żadnym argumentem na rozprawie sądowej, tak więc mężczyznę czeka najprawdopodobniej Azkaban. Co gorsza, żadna sprawa śledząca dotycząca rzeczywistego napastnika nie zostanie wszczęta.

Nie było innych tropów.

Harry czuł się przez to bardzo niepewnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wróg wiedział o nich wystarczająco dużo, by wykorzystać do próby zamachu jedną z nielicznych chwil, kiedy byli oddzielnie. Zapewne miał także dostęp do ich prywatnych terminarzy, ale te z kolei nie są szczególnie trudne do zdobycia, zwłaszcza jak ma się odpowiednie wpływy i pieniądze. Wrogiem tak naprawdę może być każdy, od bliskiego współpracownika, przez politycznego rywala, aż po samego Dumbledore'a, bez względu na to, iż ten wciąż odsiadywał swój wyrok.

Nieprzyjaciel osiągnął zapewne jeden ze swoich pomniejszych celów: sprawił, że stali się podatniejsi na zranienia. Tom nalegał, żeby bardziej się pilnowali w miejscach publicznych. Poza w pełni bezpiecznym i obłożonym najróżniejszymi zaklęciami mieszkaniem trzymali się blisko siebie, do tego stopnia, że żaden z nich nie musiał podnosić głosu, żeby zakomunikować coś drugiemu głośniej. Przez większość czasu także nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, co wcale nie pomogło im rozwiązać prywatnego problemu ani rozładować wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia.

Wciąż nie doszli ze sobą do porozumienia i żaden z nich nie miał ochoty zaczynać tego tematu pierwszy. Harry chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zachowywać się przyjaźnie wobec Toma. Musiał. Od tego zależało ich bezpieczeństwo, a o jedności całego kraju już nie wspominając.

Jasna cholera, to było takie bolesne. Tom zawsze był obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, uśmiechając się; był kimś, kogo Harry jednocześnie nienawidził i pragnął. Z jednej strony wciąż był zszokowany tym, że jego partner posunął się do morderstwa, i to aż tak brutalnego, a z drugiej od zawsze był świadomy do czego jest on zdolny.

Czy Tom w ogóle kiedykolwiek się zmienił? Czy ich bliskość i związek powstrzymała go od stania się Voldemortem? Czy nie stanie się nim jutro? Może i było to prawdopodobne, ale z początku. Teraz, gdy minęła już niemal dekada, Tom nie był tym samym człowiekiem, co w szkole. Nie był tak cyniczny jak wtedy, nie był tak niezadowolony z życia. Z Harrym było tak samo – dorósł, przestał być dzieckiem.

Czy to wszystko naprawdę było jedną wielką mistyfikacją? Kłamstwem? Czy może Tom po prostu zaczął w końcu pokazywać swoją destruktywną stronę? Czy popełnił jeszcze jakieś zbrodnie, o których Harry'emu nie powiedział? Ile litrów krwi ma na swoich rękach?

Czy będzie mógł zaufać Tomowi ponownie…?

Samhain tylko wszystko pogorszyło. Harry cierpiał, a Tom od czasu do czasu szturchał go, próbując popchnąć do przodu; chciał wymazać wspomnienie zbrodni z jego głowy. Chciał, żeby Harry skupił się na tym, co dzieje się teraz, a nie rozpamiętywał przeszłość. Mając dość czekania na jego reakcję, Tom testował granice jego temperamentu, naśladując ich wcześniejsze zachowanie. Ślizgon pierwszy rzucił mu wyzwanie, obrażając go, tak jak dotąd to robił, podczas ich słownych utarczek. Chciał zmusić go do zwyczajowej odpowiedzi na werbalny atak.

Początkowo Harry dał się na to nabrać. Reagował tak, jak od niego oczekiwano. Rzucał Tomowi twarde spojrzenia, podchodził do niego w dwóch krokach, napierał na niego. Oczy Riddle'a błyszczały z radości, podczas gdy on ze wszystkich sił walczył, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Odgrywali swoje role i Harry marzył nawet, żeby zamknąć Tomowi usta pocałunkiem. Marzył, żeby ich magia iskrzyła się wokół.

A potem wrócił do rzeczywistości i jedynym, co czuł, był przeszywający chłód. Momentalnie przypominał sobie krzyki torturowanej Lindsey Phillips i zakrwawione dłonie Toma. Było mu z tym tak źle. Odskakiwał wtedy od narzeczonego, zwiększając odległość między nimi.

Tom nie sprzeciwiał się temu. Nie dało się znaleźć odpowiednich słów, jak bardzo stoi im to kością w gardle, jakim to morderstwo było wielkim błędem. Ostatnim, co wtedy wyłapywał, była zabarwiona frustracją troska. Potem Tom blokował mentalne połączenie.

Jeszcze gorzej było, gdy Ślizgon rzeczywiście był miły. Składały się na to naprawdę drobnostki. Tom pozwalał mu korzystać z kubka do kawy, który podobał im się obu i o który zawsze toczyli wojny; kupił mu książkę, na którą zawsze miał chrapkę, ale niewielka ilość czasu uniemożliwiała mu jej zakup; kupił wiszący szklany żyrandol, wiedząc, że podobało mu się światło przez niego przechodzące; postawił na stole przy śniadaniu wazon z wyżlinami*****.

Każdy z tych gestów był uroczy i powodował, że na ustach Harry'ego mimowolnie pojawiał się uśmiech, choć radość nie trwała długo. Jakkolwiek dobre prezenty by to nie były, ciężko było postrzegać je inaczej niż próbę przekupstwa. Upominki miały skłonić go do wybaczenia Tomowi i ominąć aspekt rozwiązywania problemów.

Harry znał swojego narzeczonego dłużej niż dziesięć lat. Znał go zbyt dobrze, jak własną kieszeń. Doskonale wiedział, że Tom postrzegał prezenty jako jedną z form manipulacji, drogę do osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu. Ślizgon potrafił być zdumiewająco rozważny, dając dokładnie to, czego się pragnęło. Nigdy jednak nie był altruistą – nie działał z czystych pobudek serca. Te upominki nie miały na celu nic innego, jak uszczęśliwienie Harry'ego, ale zostały wręczone na dniach, gdzie to szczęście było właśnie celem nadrzędnym. Od niego zależało powodzenie się planów Toma.

Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien się dalej zachowywać. Nie mógł ot, tak wybaczyć narzeczonemu, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chciał. Tom zamordował kogoś z powodu zemsty. Wybaczenie mu w zasadzie będzie równoznaczne z przyznaniem, że taka zbrodnia nie ma większego znaczenia i że można go udobruchać odpowiednimi środkami. Nie chciał, żeby jego mężczyzna wierzył w coś takiego. To zostawiłoby mu otwartą furtkę do dalszych amoralnych działań. Harry musiał być zdecydowany.

Co powinien zrobić? Kochał Toma. Była to żarliwa, obsesyjna miłość, pielęgnowana przez wiele, wiele lat i umacniana wspólnie pokonanymi trudnościami. Znał narzeczonego lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego – i z wzajemnością. Żyli razem. Pracowali razem. Dzielili ze sobą nawet cząstkę duszy, na litość boską! I wcale nie było tak, że Harry nie potrafił odczepić się od Toma. Sam tego pomysł był okropny. Nawet obecny dystans sprawiał, że czuł się nieszczęśliwy.

Mimo to nadal nie potrafił ot, tak wybaczyć narzeczonemu. Nie pozwoli mu także odejść. Jakie opcje mu pozostały? Kurczowe trzymanie się swojej złości i obrzydzenia popełnionym przez prawie małżonka czynem, co równało się pozostaniu w tym szambie i skakaniem nerwowo wokół siebie oraz znoszeniem urażonego nagłym odsunięciem się Toma? Siedzenie na tyłku i czekanie aż wspomnienie w cudownie magiczny sposób zniknie; czekanie aż za kolejne dziesięć lat historia się powtórzy?

Potrzebował opinii osób trzecich.

I tak właśnie znalazł się w mieszkaniu Rona i Hermiony, opowiadając im wydarzenia minionego miesiąca. Przyjaciele uważnie wysłuchali wszystkiego, co leżało mu na sercu: od próby zabójstwa, przez ratowanie jego życia, aż po odkrycie, że niedoszła morderczyni nie żyje. Opisał też „smoczą ospę" i dzień, w którym postanowił wrócić do domu.

Oczywiście, zatrzymał dla siebie kilka nieprzyjemniejszych szczegółów. Ron i Hermiona wcale nie musieli znać wszystkich krwawych detali i rodzajów tortur. Harry był pewien, że żadne z nich nie będzie cieszyło się na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z Tomem po usłyszeniu ich. Nie musieli sobie przypominać, że Ślizgon lubi zadawać ból. Zdecydowanie wolał o tym nie mówić głośno.

Jego plan nie zadziałał do końca tak, jakby sobie tego życzył.

– Rzuć go! – naciskał Ron, prawie wylewając herbatę z kubka.

– Ron!

– Mówię serio, Mionka! Harry spotyka się z – dosłownie – mordercą! No weź, stary! Czy przypadkiem nie zerwałeś ze Stacy, bo była wredna dla skrzatów domowych? Związek z Riddle'em jest o wiele gorszy!

Harry westchnął.

– Poniekąd się z tobą zgadzam, kochanie. Sam wiesz, jakie mam podejście do kary śmierci, ale ta kobieta prawie zabiła Harry'ego! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

– Mimo to zabicie jej nie było słuszne! Riddle powinien ją zatrzymać, a potem wezwać na miejsce Aurorów!

– Wcale nie twierdzę, że postąpił słusznie. Mówię, że potrafię go zrozumieć. Jego reakcja jest dość powszechna w obliczu takiej sytuacji. Wielu ludzi używa nadmiernej siły podczas obrony ukochanych osób.

– Hermiono – wtrącił się Harry. – Tom wcale mnie nie bronił. Zabił tę kobitę dzień po tym, jak znalazł mnie na wpół żywego. Byłem już opatrzony i połatany. Mój stan był stabilny. Tom nawet ją gdzieś przeniósł, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkodził w robocie.

– Widzisz? – spytał Ron, gestykulując żwawo dłonią. – Facet jest psychopatą!

– Nie jest. – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Większość morderstw w całym kraju, zarówno magicznych, jak i mugolskich, jest motywowana emocjonalnym zamętem związanym z bliską rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Zemstą. Zdradą. Nawet szansą na lepsze życie ukochanych. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, że Tom czuł, że musi zabić tego niedoszłego zabójcę. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, ta kobieta bardzo cię skrzywdziła, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, po czym dolała sobie herbaty. – I wiem, że nie podoba ci się określenie „psychopata", ale Tom bardzo dobrze wpisuje się we wszystkie jego cechy.

– To nijak mi pomaga – mruknął markotnie, także uzupełniając swoją filiżankę. – Nie rzucę go, Ron, ale nie czuję się także w nastroju, żeby mu wybaczyć. Jestem między młotem a kowadłem.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w tym wypadku istniało jakieś proste rozwiązanie, Harry. A omawiałeś to w ogóle z Tomem?

– Hm, nie za bardzo. A przynajmniej nie od momentu, w którym zgarnął mnie z Grimmauld Place.

– Cóż, możesz zacząć właśnie od tego – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał w bok. Debatowanie nad tym z Tomem nie będzie szczególnie przyjemne. Tak właściwie, to może jeszcze tylko bardziej zaszkodzić ich związkowi.

– Być może będziemy potrzebowali kilku dni przerwy od siebie, jeśli się za to wezmę.

– Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany – powiedział miękko Ron, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.

– Dziękuję wam – odpowiedział Harry. – Chyba czas zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Życzcie mi szczęścia.

* * *

Tom oderwał pióro od kartki, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk sieci Fiuu, oznajmiający przybycie kogoś. W ułamku sekundy rozpoznał magię Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi, odchylając się na krześle. Coś było nie tak.

– Harry?

Kroki mężczyzny słyszalne były coraz bliżej i w końcu stanął on w drzwiach. Tom uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Jego partner nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Jego magia wyciszyła się do tego stopnia, że ciężko było ją wyczuć.

– Jak Ron i Hermiona? Rozumiem, że wszystko u nich w porządku.

– Owszem. Wypiliśmy razem herbatę.

Tom wstał i podszedł do niego z boku. Harry wyglądał dobrze, choć był trochę okopcony od ognia. Czarodziej nie wzdrygnął się, gdy Ślizgon starł mu czarną smugę z policzka. Co gorsza, nie zbliżył się do niego, nie doceniając drobnej pieszczoty, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostał pusty.

– Chcesz, żebym zgadywał, co jest nie tak?

– A wziąłbyś to na poważnie?

– Do tematu twojego szczęścia zawsze podchodzę na poważnie.

Harry skrzywił się i wyciągnął ku Tomowi rękę. Potem splątał ich palce razem.

– Musimy pogadać – powiedział, prowadząc go do salonu.

– Zabrzmiało groźnie.

Gryfon zmrużył oczy, po czym odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Stali teraz twarzą w twarz.

– Musisz przestać dawać mi prezenty – powiedział stanowczo Harry, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Próbował wywrzeć na niego nacisk.

Tom uniósł jedną brew.

– Zawsze obdarowywałem cię upominkami.

– Jednak nie tyloma w tak krótkim okresie czasu.

– Upominki są drobnostkami. W ten sposób pokazuję ci moje uczucia. Dlaczego miałbym przestać? – wycedził Tom, odpędzając od siebie pierwsze oznaki irytacji.

– Nie mogę już ich przyjmować. W ogóle nie powinienem był tego robić. Od samego początku. Prezenty dały mylne wrażenie. – Harry puścił jego dłoń i odsunął się.

– Jakie? Że jesteśmy szczęśliwie zaręczeni? – warknął Tom.

– Właśnie! Wcale nie jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi! Skaczemy wokół problemu, udając, że to pryszcz. Cóż, to nieprawda! Nie jest między nami dobrze! Nie jesteśmy tacy, jacy powinniśmy być.

– I to oczywiście wyłącznie moja wina? Przez ponad dwa miesiące udawałeś, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Cieszyło cię to, że mogłeś udawać, że nasza mała sprzeczka nie miała nawet miejsca!

– Och, a ty nie? Przez ten szmat czasu, jaki cię znam, nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś unikał problemu i trudnych tematów! A teraz? Nie piśniesz ani słowa, gdy przychodzi co do czego!

– Chciałeś czasu. Chciałeś ode mnie odetchnąć. Dałem ci to, czego chciałeś.

– Wcale, że nie! Próbowałeś mnie przekupić, żebym zapomniał o twoim „błędzie"!

Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym zrobił krok do przodu, górując nad Harrym, zdobywając przewagę. Jak można było z łatwością przewidzieć, mężczyzna nie cofnął się, ani nawet nie drgnął, gdy Tom naruszył jego osobistą przestrzeń. Jedyne co zrobił, to rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Daj spokój, kochanie. Oczywiście, że chciałem cię przekupić. Jesteś o wiele prostszy w obyciu, kiedy jesteś w dobrym nastroju – powiedział, dotykając dłonią policzka mężczyzny. – I bądźmy uczciwi. Ty wykonałeś pierwszy krok.

– Odpieprz się – warknął Harry, odtrącając jego rękę. – Unikasz tematu.

– Przekupstwa czy morderstwa?

– Jasna cholera. Dlaczego ja cię w ogóle lubię? – prychnął Gryfon, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Zabiłeś człowieka! Próbujesz sprawić, bym poczuł się winny niewybaczenia ci tej zbrodni. Kurwa!

– Nigdy nie ukrywałem przed tobą tego, kim jestem.

– Cóż, jest duża różnica między byciem do czegoś zdolnym, a rzeczywistym zrobieniem tego.

– Doskonale wiesz, że to nie był mój pierwszy raz – odpowiedział Tom, chwytając narzeczonego mocno za ramię. – Torturowałem i zabijałem już wcześniej. Przekupywałem i wymuszałem rzeczy na innych. To wszystko miało miejsce w ciągu pierwszych dwóch lat naszej znajomości. Wiedziałeś, kim jestem na długo przed tym, zanim poznałem twoje prawdziwe imię! Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś był zaskoczony moim charakterem!

– Nie jesteś mordercą! – warknął Harry.

Tom jednym ruchem przygwoździł czarodzieja do ściany, łapiąc go za gardło.

– Nie jestem Voldemortem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że z całą pewnością jestem mordercą – powiedział, pochylając się niżej i wzmacniając uścisk ręki na szyi kochanka. Zaciskał dłoń do momentu, w którym Harry miałby problem z oddychaniem. Mimo to Gryfon wciąż patrzył na niego bez lęku, zupełnie jakby nie był pod wrażeniem podejmowanych przez niego działań. – Sadyzm jest wpisany w moją naturę. Chcę ranić i nawet zabijać innych. Wiesz to, a jednak zachowujesz się tak, jakby była to dla ciebie nowość, jakaś wielka niesłychana rewelacja. Czy myślałeś dotąd, że mnie zmieniłeś? Że udało ci się mnie „naprawić"?

Harry nie odpowiedział.

– Tak było, prawda? Myślałeś, że byłem dobrym człowiekiem, skoro takiego grałem. Myślałeś, że poskromiłeś potwora i udało ci się wyprowadzić mnie na prostą. – Mocniej zacisnął dłoń. – Mógłbym skręcić ci kark w ciągu sekundy i sprawiłoby mi to dużą przyje…

– Skończyłeś? – przerwał mu Harry, brzmiąc na co najmniej znudzonego.

– Bezczelność!

– Próbujesz obrócić kota ogonem i zrzucić to na mnie, tylko dlatego, że jesteś sfrustrowany tym, że twój łapówkarski plan nie zadziałał. – Magia Harry'ego zawrzała. Tom miał wrażenie, że po skórze mężczyzny biegnie prąd. Mrugnął i cofnął się – to wystarczyło. Harry momentalnie wykorzystał zdobytą przewagę i oderwał od swojej szyi jego dłoń, blokując mu ruchy. W następnej sekundzie już znajdował się po drugiej stronie pokoju. – Odmawiam odsunięcia tego wszystkiego na bok. Przestań się rzucać – nie grożę ci zdradą. Przestań miotać się jak rozwydrzony psidwak.

Harry wydawał się zupełnie niewzruszony spojrzeniem Toma. To było niezmiernie irytujące, zwłaszcza że Tom patrzył na niego tak, że sam Minister Francji by już dawno uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Dlaczego Harry zawsze musiał być tak skomplikowany?

– Prawie cię zabiła!

– I co z tego? Nie to jest teraz ważne!

– Och, kochanie. Twój stosunek do samego siebie i twoje obniżone poczucie wartości sprawiają, że moje działania są po prostu konieczne! – Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Harry roześmiał się. Był to dziwny, złowrogo brzmiący śmiech; drażniący uszy. Trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, ale wywarł wrażenie. Kiedy mężczyzna go stłumił, spojrzał dziko na Toma.

– Nadal upierasz się przy swojej żałosnej argumentacji? Zamierzasz wyjaśnić krok po kroku, dlaczego torturowałeś i zabiłeś niewinną, niezdolną do obrony kobietę?

– Musisz przyznać, kochanie, że gdybyś lepiej się bronił…

– Yhym. Nic z tego – ponownie mu przerwał Harry. – Nie możesz zrzucić tego na mnie. Jeśli ta podwójnie przeklęta sztuczka ci się uda, to znaczy, że do jasnej cholery, w ogóle się mną nie przejmujesz.

Tom prychnął.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, kochanie.

– Och, tak. Prawda. Nie szanujesz tylko moich podstawowych wartości i przekonań.

– Harry…

– Zamknij się. Wychodzi na to, że widzisz mnie tylko jako karykaturę. Pełna wersja mnie, która widzi popełnione przez ciebie morderstwo jako zwyczajną zemstę i która nie adoruje cię jako cudownego bohatera, który dostrzegł moje najskrytsze pragnienia, i która nie ucieka od ukrytego w tobie mroku, nie zadowala cię.

– Nieprawda.

– Aby na pewno? Nie słuchasz mnie, gdy robię ci kazania. Powtarzałem ci już z tysiąc razy, że chcę, żebyś zabijał. Nie chcę, żebyś torturował. Za każdym razem zgadzasz się z moim osądem, bo – spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – z nas dwóch, to ja jestem tym, który kieruje się normalnymi zasadami moralnymi. Tak się przed laty umawialiśmy, prawda? Kiedy u ciebie do głosu dojdą bezwzględne ambicje i wyrachowanie lub gdy posuniesz się stanowczo za daleko, ja cię powstrzymam – powiedział zdecydowanie Harry.

– Masz do siebie zbyt wielki kredyt zaufania. Owszem, czasem ignoruję konwencje społeczne, ale nie oznacza to, że nie jestem ich świadomy. Gdyby tak właśnie było, nie osiągnąłbym tak wielkiego sukcesu w polityce.

– A więc przyznajesz się. Wiedziałeś, że postępujesz źle.

– I zrobiłbym to ponownie, jeśli ktoś ośmieliłby się ciebie tknąć – zadeklarował Tom.

– Jeśli się na to zdecydujesz, pokonam cię i wtrącę do Azkabanu. – Spojrzenie Harry'ego było podejrzanie jasne i przejrzyste, choć przez moment wahał się, czy powinien to powiedzieć. W jego głosie słychać też było rozpaczliwą nutę.

Ślizgon zamarł i zamrugał tępo.

– Słucham?

– Obnażę przed światem i udowodnię wszystkie przekręty, jakich się dotąd dopuściłeś. Zniszczę cię politycznie. Mogę cię zapewnić, że staniesz przed sądem i zostaniesz skazany. – Głos Harry'ego stawał się twardszy z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem.

– Nie jesteś poważny.

– Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

– Też zostałbyś skazany.

– Jeśli będzie to konieczne.

– Uwolniłbym się.

– Zapewne tak – powiedział smutno Harry. Potem zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale już nigdy nie bylibyśmy tacy jak teraz.

Tom czuł chłód. Kręciło mu się w głowie i ledwo hamował wybuch swojej magii. Jego samokontrola wisiała na włosku.

Gryfon zrobił krok do przodu, podchodząc do niego z uniesioną dłonią. Wyglądał, jakby oswajał właśnie jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Uniknął kontaktu fizycznego, rozkoszując się bolesnym grymasem, który przemknął przez twarz Harry'ego.

– Zdradziłbyś mnie? Wszystko to, co udało nam się razem stworzyć? Tak po prostu byś to odrzucił? Przez nią? – Z ledwością wypowiedział te słowa. – Byłeś bliski śmierci. Prawie cię zamordowała, a ty pozwoliłbyś rozpaść się naszemu związkowi dla jej dobra?

Mężczyzna uniósł jedną brew i zrobił kolejny krok.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Skończyłbym ten związek ze względu na ciebie. Bo wciąż mnie nie słuchasz. Łatwiej ci udawać, że to ja jestem problemem, kiedy w rzeczywistości o ciebie. O twoją impulsywność, sadyzm i niecierpliwość. Nie podoba ci się moja reakcja, więc próbujesz udowodnić, że jestem zbyt miękki, zbyt wrażliwy. Próbowałeś nawet zmienić śmierć tej kobiety w prezent dla mnie, choć wiedziałeś, że nigdy bym go nie zaakceptował.

Tom nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jego oczy wyrażały tylko i wyłącznie głęboki smutek, zaś usta wykrzywione były w uśmiechu, zupełnie jakby jego wypowiedź była wielką rewelacją, którą przekazał mu, jednocześnie patrząc na niego z góry. Przypominał męczennika, który gotowy był do ponownego przywitania Toma po zdradzie bez podniesienia głosu, bądź postawienia ultimatum. Harry traktował go jak nieposłuszne dziecko.

– Pieprz się, bohaterze – warknął. – Nie ukrywałem przed tobą ani jednego aspektu mojej osobowości. Jeżeli mój charakter tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, nie powinieneś ze mną być. Idź i pobaw się ze swoimi gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi.

Powiedziawszy to, Tom deportował się.

Harry z szaleńczo bijącym w piersi sercem gapił się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed momentem stał Tom. Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu nieprzyjemny dreszcz, powodując tym samym, że jego ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Ignorując to, odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do swojego pokoju. Standardowo zamknął drzwi i zabezpieczył całe pomieszczenie.

Ta sprzeczka mogła tylko wszystko pogorszyć.

Westchnął, po czym opadł ciężko na łóżko i oparł twarz na splecionych dłoniach.

Zdecydowanie mogło im pójść lepiej. Co, do diabła, sobie myślał, wyzywając Toma w ten sposób? Jego narzeczony nigdy nie odebrałby nawet takiego doboru słów jako faktycznej groźby…

Jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, osiągnie tylko połowiczny sukces. Próba aresztowania Toma z pewnością zniszczyłaby resztki ich, już i tak wiszącego na włosku, zaufania. Co więcej, ta krzywda niosłaby za sobą nieodwracalne konsekwencje. Znając Ślizgona, ten wziąłby to za wypowiedzenie wojny, a to z kolei odegrałoby się na wszystkich. Nikt nie uszedłby nietknięty.

Z drugiej zaś strony, Tom na pewno zrozumiał awersję Harry'ego do zabijania. To takie frustrujące, że nic, co powiedział lub zrobił, aż do tego momentu nie wystarczyło.

Przygryzł niepewnie wargę i rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając dobrego rozpraszacza. Czekających do przejrzenia papierzysk zawsze było nadmiar.

* * *

* **Ulica Pionowa** (z ang. Horizont Alley) – tłumaczenie własne; czarodziejska ulica położona w Londynie. Krzyżuje się z ulicą Pokątną i przecina ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu z Carkitt Market

** **Athame** – sztylet o dwustronnym (obosiecznym) ostrzu. Służy do kreślenia magicznych znaków, sterowania energią uwalnianą w czasie rytuałów i zaklęć. To właśnie ostrze athame – zwane niekiedy nożem czarownicy – przekierowuje skoncentrowaną wiązkę duchowej energii człowieka na cel, umożliwiając jego osiągnięcie, czyli rzucenie zaklęcia, przyzwanie mocy, podjęcie decyzji. Nóż wymaga od właściciela cierpliwości i uważności, a także przypomina, że podczas podejmowania decyzji nie wolno dać się ponieść emocjom. Najlepiej jeśli ma czarną rękojeść, ponieważ ten kolor pochłania moc, dzięki temu odrobina energii właściciela będzie magazynowana w sztylecie. Nóż utożsamiany jest z elementem ognia, stroną południową a falliczny kształt każe go łączyć z aspektem męskim, z Bogiem. Warto od czasu do czasu odkładać athame na zioła (najlepiej na świeże liście), dzięki czemu sztylet się oczyści, a zioła zostaną lekko naładowane energią. Zamoczenie athame w kielichu reprezentuje zjednoczenie pierwiastka męskiego i żeńskiego

*** **Nagi** – w mitologii hinduskiej są to wężokształtne bóstwa wodne, choć potrafią także przyjmować ludzką postać. Nagów reprezentowano zwykle z górną częścią ludzką, a dolną wężową, bądź z wężami wychodzącymi z ramion lub pasa. W tradycji buddyjskiej uważane są za szczodre i hojne, ale często niebezpieczne i złośliwe istoty będące wierzchowcami bogów. W kulcie hinduistycznym węże symbolizują nieśmiertelność, moc regeneracji i reinkarnacji. Modlitwy do nich kierują kobiety pragnące płodności i potomstwa

**** **Rohypnol** – lek wydawany na receptę w formie tabletek. Działa tłumiąco na niektóre centra w mózgu, co powoduje rozluźnienie mięśni, rozładowanie napięcia i zmniejszenie lęku. Działa także uspokajająco i nasennie – stosowany jest w przypadłościach związanych z zaburzeniem snu. Rohypnol uzależnia, przez co jego wycofywanie powinno następować stopniowo. Pozwala to na uniknięcie objawów abstynencji. Może również upośledzać sprawność psychofizyczną. Do możliwych środków ubocznych zaliczyć można m. in. zawroty i ból głowy, zaburzenia pamięci, depresję oddechu, alergiczne reakcje skórne, agresję i rozdrażnienie oraz halucynacje

***** **Wyżlin** (inaczej: lwia paszcza) – roślina ozdobna, jednoroczna, o silnie rozkrzewiających się łodygach. Kwiaty może mieć w kolorze żółtym, pomarańczowym, czerwonym, białym, niebieskim lub ciemnoróżowym. Kwitnie od czerwca do października


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** Przedstawiam wam najnowszy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spisałam : )

* * *

 **Naprawianie szkód**

* * *

Tom wrócił zaledwie kilka godzin później, kierowany priorytetową sprawą, jaką było bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, który nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po przeżyciu próby morderstwa oraz pracował ponad własne siły, bez najmniejszej chwili wytchnienia. Będąc w dużej odległości od barier, jakimi obłożone było ich mieszkanie, Tom nie potrafił dokładnie określić, w jakim jest on stanie. Miał jedynie świadomość tego, że wciąż żyje. Gdy przekroczył próg domu, zmieniała się ona w radar, który nie tylko mówił mu, gdzie przebywa Harry, ale także, jak się czuje. Wiedział więc, że jest w swoim pokoju i nie leży, czekając na śmierć. Znając szczegóły jego życia, nigdy nie podejrzewał go o skłonności autodestrukcyjne; to nie było w jego stylu. Ta pocieszająca myśl wystarczała, żeby Tom trochę się zrelaksował.

Oczywiście, ulgę miał wręcz wypisaną na twarzy, co tylko go drażniło i irytowało. W konsekwencji wrócił równie wyprowadzony z równowagi, co wyszedł.

Niezadowolony, wpadł do swojego pokoju.

Około pięciu minut później, za drzwiami swojej samotni wyczuł obecność Harry'ego. Nie czekając, aż mężczyzna zapuka, machnął ręką, otwierając je tym samym w sposób bezróżdżkowy. Gryfon wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Um, no cześć? – Harry w momencie musiał zrozumieć, jak głupio zabrzmiał, bo szybko się poprawił. – Przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać, bardziej cywilizowanie. Mniej hm, oskarżycielsko. Nie chcę wszystkiego pogarszać. Wystarczy już jedna kłótnia w stylu hej-wchodzimy-na-wojenną-ścieżkę-ale-to-już.

Było coś satysfakcjonującego w widoku skruszonego i skłonnego do przeprosin Harry'ego.

Tom przewrócił oczami, przesunął się i poklepał miejsce obok siebie na łóżku. Harry podjął słuszną decyzję i przyjął to zaproszenie, choć w rzeczywistości oznaczało ono siedzenie koło aktywnego wulkanu, gotowego wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

Doceniał to poświęcenie.

Tom odmówił rozpoczęcia dyskusji, więc Harry wziął to na siebie. Uważnie dobierał słowa. Rozsądnie. Zanim się to jednak stało, obaj bez słowa gapili się przed siebie.

– Ech. Po naszej ostatniej sprzeczce… – zaczął Gryfon, nerwowo skubiąc materiał swoich jeansów.

– Masz na myśli tę sprzeczkę, w której groziłeś sabotowaniem naszej wspólnej pracy z ostatnich dziesięciu lat i poświęceniem siebie, żeby mnie zniszczyć?

– No właśnie tę – zażartował niezręcznie Harry, na co Tom rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Został jednak zignorowany. – Nie chciałbym, żebyś odebrał to źle. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się ciebie zobaczyć w przeciągu kilku następnych dni.

– Tej sprzeczki, podczas której użyłem pewnego triku, żeby wymusić twoją lojalność, co koniec końców stanowiło początek naszej małej wojenki?

– Tak. Coś w tym stylu. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do domu. Ja… Czy zaakceptowałbyś moje przeprosiny, gdybym powiedział, że jest mi naprawdę przykro, że cię tak skrzywdziłem?

Tom pokręcił głową.

– Krzywda została już wyrządzona. Przepraszaj tylko wtedy, kiedy rezygnujesz z obstawiania przy swoim.

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu i odwrócił wzrok. Tom westchnął cicho, czując, jak jego ramiona rozluźniają się, a napięcie opuszcza ciało.

– Och, uspokój się, Harry. Ledwo co jestem wściekły – powiedział, na co jego narzeczony parsknął z niedowierzaniem. Tom mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. – Szokujące, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. To niewiarygodne, jak bardzo dojrzałem od czasu naszych szkolnych lat.

– Och, naprawdę?

– Mhm. Poza tym, po prawdzie, to twoje groźby nie są żadnym nowym zagrożeniem. Odkąd się spotkaliśmy, dzierżyliśmy klucze do wzajemnej destrukcji. Choć jest to niezaprzeczalny fakt, przyznaję, że czasem zdarza mi się o tym zapomnieć – wyznał.

– Mimo to mogłem rozegrać tę sprawę w mniej konfrontacyjny sposób.

– Nie zgadzam się z tobą. – Uśmiechnął się Tom. – Zastosowanie groźby nieprzyjemnej przyszłości przed zaoferowaniem znaczenie przyjemniejszego rozwiązania – klasyczny przykład wymuszenia. Dobrze to rozegrałeś. Jesteś pojętnym uczniem.

– Cóż, jesteś świetnym nauczycielem. – Harry przewrócił oczami, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy sileniem się na sarkazm.

Tom odwrócił się, żeby ukryć uśmiech, którego, pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie potrafił stłumić.

Harry przez chwilę wiercił się w miejscu, po to, żeby ostatecznie przysunąć się bliżej narzeczonego. Tom obserwował go, pozwalając, żeby ten obraz wyrył się w jego pamięci, neutralizując ostatnie gniewne iskierki. Niekiedy trudno było mu uwierzyć, że Gryfon jest zarówno jego nemezis, jak i najbliższym sojusznikiem, stworzonym własnoręcznie przez samo Przeznaczenie. Kiedy się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, logicznym płynącym z tego stwierdzenia wnioskiem może być to, że każda z mocnych cech Harry'ego mogła być zgubą dla Toma. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których ten mężczyzna był dla niego interesującym i fascynującym partnerem.

Harry położył dłoń na kocu między nimi. Tom wziął ją w swoją i patrzył, jak Gryfon się uśmiecha, po czym przesuwa kciukiem po jej grzbiecie. Wraz z upływem czasu pieszczota stała się przyjemniejsza. Harry prześledził strukturę jego skóry i zbadał mikroskopijne niedoskonałości. Ślizgon obserwował ten niespieszny masaż, ciesząc się taką drobnostką. Już dawno nie było między nimi takiej delikatności.

– Czy to pyłek? – spytał Harry, chwytając mankiet jego koszuli i przyglądając mu się uważniej. – Nie miałeś go na sobie, kiedy wyszedłeś.

Ach.

– Najprawdopodobniej pobrudziłem się na cmentarzu – odpowiedział.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i wrócił do głaskania jego dłoni.

– Masz na myśli oczywiście _ten_ konkretny cmentarz.

– Być może.

– Być może to _ten_ cmentarz w Little Hangleton – drążył.

– Kto wie.

– I co tam robiłeś? Kruszyłeś nagrobki?

Tom nie odpowiedział.

– Naprawdę? – Harry uniósł brwi. – Zburzyłeś wszystkie?

– Zostawiłem to miejsce w takim samym stanie, w jakim je zastałem, kochanie.

– Hm. Czyli ile razy dokładnie zniszczyłeś ten cmentarz?

– …sześć.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, a później spróbował zatuszować ten nietakt poważną miną. Tom przyglądał się zmianie jego ekspresji.

Podczas ich ostatniej kłótni był pewien moment. Przez jedną, krótką sekundę Harry patrzył na niego gniewnie, wyzywająco i pięknie, grożąc, że zakończy ich związek, a każdy nerw w ciele Toma wręcz krzyczał, że czas podjąć działanie – natychmiast zmieść swojego partnera z powierzchni ziemi. Harry mu ufał i nie spodziewałby się nawet, że jedno ultimatum może zakończyć się morderstwem.

Tom uciekł. Aportował się z miejsca w miejsce, zanim zdecydował się na Little Hangleton. Tam, z daleka od Harry'ego, mógł bezpiecznie wyładować swoją wściekłość. Było to miejsce, gdzie mały, pochopny _impuls_ nie spowodowałby nieodwracalnych zmian.

Raz za razem w jego umyśle przewijała się twarz jego narzeczonego; od nastoletniej po tą dorosłą. _Nigdy więcej._ Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli narazić mu się na niebezpieczeństwo, tylko dlatego, że nie był w stanie się kontrolować. Powinien umieć wyrażać swoje negatywne emocje w konstruktywny sposób. _Powinien._ Stać go na to. Harry zasługiwał na więcej.

Gryfon po kolei ucałował każdy z jego kłykci, a potem strzepał mu rękawy szaty, usuwając pozostałości po kurzu.

Tom nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Ostrożnie podniósł dłoń, dotknął nią szczęki Harry'ego i odwrócił w swoją stronę, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Potem szybko go pocałował. Harry sapnął z zaskoczenia, ale gdy Tom chciał się odsunąć, przyciągnął go z powrotem. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby było to możliwe, ale zadowolił się ponowną bliskością. Niespiesznie, drugą ręką objął szyję kochanka.

Pocałunek skończył się o wiele za wcześnie. Harry zarumienił się i z uśmiechem na twarzy wznowił swój delikatny masaż. Kontynuował go, nawet gdy Tom rozsiadł się na łóżku tak, by było im wygodniej.

– Czy naprawdę uważasz, że mi przeszkadzasz? – spytał zielonooki czarodziej, nie spuszczając wzroku z ich złączonych dłoni.

Tom nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie wiedział, czego tak właściwie chce. Myśl, że Harry może uważać go za odrażającego, nie była przyjemna.

Kochanek westchnął cicho, wyczuwając jego wahanie.

– Pamiętasz może Nomi Solas? To, jak się z nią spotkaliśmy?

Oczywiście. Byłby kiepskim politykiem, gdyby zapominał o „społecznych filarach".

– To spotkanie, na którym uświadomiłem sobie, że nie zawsze skupiasz się na swoich marzeniach? – Harry uniósł wyzywająco brew.

– Co przez to rozumiesz? – spytał Tom.

– Poświęciłeś całe popołudnie na wyobrażanie sobie różnych wariantów jej brutalnej śmierci – wyjaśnił Gryfon.

Serce Toma zabiło mocniej. Po chwili się uspokoił. Nie ma potrzeby denerwowania się. Harry wciąż pieścił jego dłoń.

– Wbicie trzymanego w ręce pióra w jej szyję. Uduszenie. Połamanie kości. Wszystko pięknie, ale te wyobrażenia były tylko tłem dla sceny, która się wtedy rozgrywała. Nieugięcie kontynuowałeś rozmowę z nią i zachęcałeś do dalszego działania w użyteczny sposób. W tym samym czasie zabijałeś ją w myślach raz za razem, zachowując się tak przy tym naturalnie, jakbyś zastanawiał się nad tym, co zjemy na kolację.

Och, tak. Tom doskonale to pamiętał. Taki tok myślenia nie był powodowany jakimiś konkretnymi szczegółami – w Nomi Solas było po prostu coś, co budziło do życia mordercze intencje. Tak jak ujął to Harry, działała tylko jego wyobraźnia.

– Zauważyłeś nawet to? – mruknął.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wtedy wyglądałeś. Nawet nie próbowałeś zamaskować swojego zachowania.

– Cóż za przerażający brak samokontroli.

– Daj spokój. Wiesz, że nie to chciałem ci wytknąć – stwierdził Harry, szturchając go w bok. – Po prostu… miałeś rację, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy nie ukrywałeś tego, kim jesteś; żadnej składowej swojej osobowości. Nie kryłeś swojej morderczej, sadystycznej czy bezwzględnie ambitnej strony. Nie tuszowałeś nawet tej, która mnie uwielbiała. Nawet gdybyś to robił, i tak bym cię kochał.

Tom zmienił pozycję. Nie chcąc spłoszyć Harry'ego, ostrożnie usiadł za nim, po czym objął go od tyłu w pasie. Narzeczony wtulił się w niego i złapał za ramię, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

– Nie podoba mi się idea utrzymywania między nami dystansu – wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie Ślizgon. Wyznanie, tak otwarte i prawdziwie szczere, zakłopotało go. Oparł więc czoło o ramię Harry'ego, chcąc ukryć się choć trochę.

– Ano. To nie jest zabawne – usłyszał odpowiedź. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, prychnął. _„Nie jest zabawne", co za niedopowiedzenie._

Gryfon powiercił się przez moment, tylko po to, żeby niezgrabnie objąć ręce Toma. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, a potem Harry westchnął i powiedział:

– Jest już późno. Powinienem się położyć.

Tom niechętnie go puścił i odprowadził do drzwi. Zanim mężczyzna czmychnął, skradł mu jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Wychodząc, miał na twarzy uśmiech.

* * *

Harry czuł, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze.

Kłótnia i zażegnanie jej było koniecznością – w końcu ruszyli naprzód. Przestali już udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, co z kolei sprawiało, że ich stosunki przestały być takie napięte. W końcu ponownie zaczęli spędzać ze sobą czas, zamiast ignorować się nawzajem. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, rozwiązali drobne problemy, więc mogli cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem.

Tom go kokietował. Byli w podobnej sytuacji, co na samym początku oficjalnego związku – po tym, jak pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. Komplementy, muśnięcia warg, pobudzające myśli i nieustanne flirtowanie sprawiły, że Harry chodził pobudzony i napalony jak cholera.

Najgorsze była świadomość tego, że Tom kokietował go powściągliwie. Przed kłótnią w niczym nie przypominali wstrzemięźliwej, zawstydzonej, skromnej pary; wręcz przeciwnie – byli absolutnie bezwstydni i lubieżni. Oczywiście, nie liczył tych kilku razy, kiedy musieli się powstrzymywać.

Pożądliwe myśli przesyłane przez mentalne połączenie, dzielenie się szczegółami seksualnych fantazji, regularne kochanie się, a nawet subtelne drażnienie podczas oficjalnych ministerialnych spotkań, na których powinni być w pełni skupieni na pracy i zmuszanie drugiej osoby do złamania się jako pierwszej – tego pragnął Harry.

Chciał powrotu do normalności.

Dużą przeszkodę stanowił nawał pracy. Czas poprzedzający Boże Narodzenie zawsze był jednym z najgorszych. Do mieszkania wracali o późnych godzinach i byli na tyle zmęczeni, że jedyne, na czym się skupiali, to odgrzanie obiadu i padnięcie na łóżko.

Dwudziesty pierwszy grudnia jest znaczącą datą. Stanowi czas magicznej odnowy i odrodzenia, wzmacnia magię i rzucane zaklęcia, co czyni go doskonałym czasem na dawanie i otrzymywanie wszelakiej maści błogosławieństw. Przesilenie zimowe uznawane jest także za polityczne i finansowe zakończenie danego roku, zatem tygodnie go poprzedzające są jednymi z najbardziej zabieganych. Każdy bierze po nim urlop wypoczynkowy, toteż Ministerstwo świeci pustkami – pracują tylko ci, którzy rzeczywiście są niezbędni. Dzięki temu dni po rytuale zimy zawsze były – dosłownie – najdłuższym i najbardziej leniwym czasem wypoczynkowym zarówno dla Toma, jak i Harry'ego.

Z rana w ogóle się nie widzieli – nawet nie wypili razem kawy. Obydwaj byli zajęci sprawami szczególnej wagi zostawionymi na sam koniec. W porze lunchu także nie udało im się usiąść spokojnie na kilka chwil. Widzieli się przelotnie, a Tom i tak zdążył pouczyć go, żeby zjadł porządny obiad zamiast małej przekąski. Do samego wieczora byli zagrzebani w papierkowej robocie. A potem przyszedł czas na Ministerialny Bal.

Pomimo wysiłku ponad siły i szybkiego tempa pracy, Harry i tak się spóźnił. Całe szczęście, że przewidzieli taką możliwość i wcześniej ustalili, że na miejsce dotrą osobno. Czasu wolnego starczyło mu tylko na szybkie przebranie się w domu.

Tegoroczne przyjęcie odbywało się w Altair House, przepięknym dworze, który został niedawno nabyty przez Blacków. Podłogi pokrywało błyszczące czarne drewno, a ściany polerowany kamień i marmur – wszystko było pozłacane drobnym kryształem. W jakiś dziwny sposób nie dawało to wrażenia krzykliwości, choć do określenia tego miejsca zwyczajnym domem, wiele brakowało. Bardziej pasowało słowo „muzeum".

Harry zdołał się wślizgnąć, nie robiąc przy tym większego zamieszania. Znalazł też chwilę na bliższe przyjrzenie się wystrojowi. Kolorami przewodnimi był szary i srebrny, mieniące się w świetle. Co dziwne, nie dawało to wrażenia chłodu i zimna. Tom otworzył już bal a goście rozdzielili się na drobniejsze grupki. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że oficjalne tańce jeszcze się nie zaczęły. W pobliżu parkietu czaiło się kilka zainteresowanych par. Na końcu sali ustawione były stoły bankietowe. Sala prezentowała się nienagannie.

Gdzieś w pobliżu wyczuł obecność swojego narzeczonego i wysłał poprzez połączenie umysłów impuls, że w końcu przybył. Potwierdzenie otrzymania informacji przyszło w ułamku sekundy.

Harry szybko wtopił się w tłum. Przyjęcie niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniało – przypominało wszystkie inne. Tematów do rozmów było mnóstwo: począwszy od tych, które starał się ignorować, przez te, które słuchał jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim, aż po te, które rzeczywiście były interesujące. Nie zabrakło anegdotek na temat życia osobistego i wyssanych z palca plotek. Kilka z nich Harry zakodował w pamięci – być może będą przydatne w przyszłości.

Kilkoro inwestorów pogratulowało mu ostatniego sukcesu – w końcu udało im się przepchnąć projekt bezpłatnej nauki dla dzieci poniżej jedenastego roku życia. Nauka będzie obejmowała podstawowe umiejętności takie jak pisanie i czytanie, liczenie oraz rozszerzone, do których zaliczyć można podstawy języka łacińskiego, rozwój sprawności fizycznej, szkolenia z zakresu muzyki i sztuki. Po głębszym namyśle dodano do projektu jeszcze jedną grupę wiekową: młodych dorosłych, którzy chcą dalej ogólnie się kształcić.

By odsapnąć, przeniósł się na skraj parkietu. Udawał, że słucha jak Philmoneous Toade papla na mało istotny temat. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie egocentrycznego i miał tendencję powtarzania jednego i tego samego, co rusz powracając do początku swojej historii. Harry uparcie szukał sposobu, żeby opuścić tę konwersację, nie urażając go przy tym. Niespodziewanie zostali rozdzieli przez dwie tańczące pary. Choć przerwa od rozmowy będzie trwała tylko moment, był im za to niesamowicie wdzięczny. Zwłaszcza że znów miał środek parkietu na widoku. Zamrugał, oniemiały.

Tom.

Merlinie, był przepiękny! Wyglądał wspaniale!

Uroda narzeczonego prawie że powaliła go na kolana. Lodowe oświetlenie zdecydowanie mu służyło. Tom uśmiechał się do swoich rozmówców, którzy wyglądali, jakby byli gotowi mu jeść z ręki. Harry, nawet będąc praktycznie po drugiej stronie sali, z ledwością mógł złapać oddech.

W pewnym momencie ekspresja Toma uległa zmianie. Mężczyzna ogarnął wzrokiem miejsce, w którym stał Harry, po czym skupił się bezpośrednio na nim. Zamrugał i jego uśmiech lekko się załamał. Potem przełknął ślinę i zwilżył wargi. Merlinie, czy on zawsze był taki przystojny? Dlaczego był tak daleko? Dlaczego nie był na wyciągnięcie ręki?

Marszcząc brwi, przypomniał sobie, że jego rozmowa z Toade'em wciąż się nie skończyła, więc obrócił się do niego i przybrał uprzejmą, zainteresowaną minę. Kiwnął głową i zaczął desperacko przeczesywać pamięć, by zorientować się, o czym w ogóle mówili. Jakim cudem z tematu niedoboru ogonów jaszczurek czerwonych zeszli na temat Pucharu Świata w Quidditchu? Całe szczęście, że Toade nie dostrzegł jego rozproszenia i zdezorientowania.

Kilka minut później doszedł do wniosku, że brak skupienia jest tak właściwie w pełni jego winą. Rozluźnił więc swoje mentalne tarcze, zapominając, że tym samym bardziej otworzył połączenie umysłów z Tomem. Przekonał się o tym po sekundzie, kiedy to usłyszał, jak narzeczony wywołuje jego imię. Mruczał je tak cicho i seksownie, że Harry'emu aż stanęły włoski na karku. Nie dało się tego zignorować.

Mimowolnie odszukał wzrokiem jego sylwetkę. Mężczyzna rozmawiał teraz z inną grupką gości, choć wciąż stał na skraju parkietu. Na twarzy miał przyklejony czarujący uśmiech, ale Harry wiedział, że on też nie potrafi się skoncentrować – mentalne połączenie działało we dwie strony; Tom słyszał wszystkie jego brudne myśli. Jakby rzucając mu wyzwanie, Ślizgon spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Harry uniósł wyzywająco brew i zastanowił się, czy aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem będzie drażnienie w ten sposób narzeczonego.

Takie kokietowanie było zabawne, ale też i nieodpowiednie. Uczestnictwo w Ministerialnym Balu było ważnym elementem pracy, nawet jeśli miał on charakter społeczny. Była to doskonała okazja do kultywowania wsparcia politycznego i zbierania datków. Należało więc być skupionym i przystępnym zarazem. Swoim zachowaniem Harry kontrastował z nieskomplikowaną elegancją i wyrafinowaniem Toma.

Mimo to odważył się nieco otworzyć ich połączenie. Przez tę szczelinę wyłapał okazjonalne iskierki pożądania, płynące od narzeczonego, jak i mógł wysłać swoje własne.

Godzinę później stracił Ślizgona z oczu. W tym samym momencie poczuł jego silną, zaciskającą się na ramieniu dłoń.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy mógłbym wam przeszkodzić? Nie miałem okazji na rozmowę z przyszłym mężem przez cały wieczór – powiedział Tom, sugestywnie przesuwając dłoń po jego klatce piersiowej, żeby w ostateczności złapać go za rękę. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Och, oczywiście, Ministrze Riddle! – prawie że wykrzyknęła czarownica, z którą akurat Gryfon gawędził. Zatrzepotała rzęsami – w jej opinii – zalotnie, rzucając Tomowi pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie. Harry prychnął cicho. Przed momentem flirtowała z nim; jak widać, skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek. – Jeśli będzie mnie pan potrzebował, myślę, że znajdę trochę… _wolnego czasu_.

Zostali sami.

– Witaj, kochanie – mruknął Tom, całując wierzch jego dłoni. – Dobrze się bawisz?

– Zbyt dużo czarodziejów, za mało czasu – westchnął Harry.

– To istotny element naszej pracy.

– Fundamentalny, jak mówi mój narzeczony.

Tom uśmiechnął się zadziornie i przyciągnął go bliżej.

– Brzmi na mądrego faceta.

– No, ma swoje przebłyski, ale zazwyczaj jest dupkiem.

– Zastanawiam się, czy mój narzeczony cieszyłby się towarzystwem twojego?

– Myślę, że bardzo by się polubili. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Wydaje mi się, że obaj się gdzieś zapodziali. Pozwól, że wykorzystam ten moment ich nieuwagi. Czy mogę prosić cię do tańca?

– Z największą przyjemnością, skarbie – odpowiedział Gryfon, po czym nieumiejętnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Wargi Toma zadrżały, a przez ich mentalne połączenie przebiegła radość i coś, co mogłoby być odebrane jako śmiech.

Dał się poprowadzić Ślizgonowi na parkiet i właśnie wtedy muzyka się zmieniła. Harry znał ten utwór. „The Oak and Holly", tradycyjny taniec przesilenia zimowego, podobny do salsy, pełen obrotów i zmian prowadzenia. W miarę trwania tańca para zbliża się do siebie tak, że pod koniec wręcz ociera się o siebie. „The Oak and Holly" jest bardzo popularna wśród par, które chciały być ze sobą blisko, bez wzbudzania niepotrzebnych kontrowersji czy większego skandalu.

Była to też jedna z ulubionych piosenek Harry'ego.

– Przekupiłeś zespół? – spytał, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy i przyjmując odpowiednią postawę. Stali teraz ramię w ramię, skierowani w dwie różne strony. Prawe dłonie mieli podniesione tak, że stykały się jedynie opuszkami palców. Pary wokół nich robiły dokładnie to samo, co oni.

Ruszyli, gdy rozbrzmiała się pierwsza nuta.

– To bal z okazji przesilenia zimowego. Połowa granych dzisiaj melodii odpowiada tej porze roku – odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Tom.

W pełni zsynchronizowani wykonali jeden obrót i zmienili dłonie.

– Losowa zbieżność z naszym tańcem jest mało prawdopodobna, Riddle.

Kolejny obrót. Muzyka przyspieszyła.

– Cóż za podejrzliwość, Potter.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i zaczęli wokół siebie krążyć.

Przy użyciu już dwóch rąk zaczęli wykonywać coraz to bardziej skomplikowane figury. Tempo rosło z każdą sekundą, a mimo to żaden z nich nie pozostawał w tyle.

To było ekscytujące przeżycie; tańczenie z narzeczonym. Tom znał każdy krok i wykonywał go perfekcyjnie. Harry, przez wiele miesięcy, uczył się i trenował ciało razem z nim. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić na politycznych imprezach, na których taniec był podstawą dobrej zabawy. Teraz już ruszali się intuicyjnie. Gdy wykonywał obrót, wiedział, że partner będzie obok niego i że położy mu rękę na plecach. Tom także nie bał się od niego oddalić i wyciągnąć na ślepo ręki – wiedział, że jego palce dotkną drugich palców. Współpraca idealna.

Obydwaj nie potrafili złapać tchu, ale mimo to Harry zaśmiał się głośno, gdy uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Tom złapał go za biodra i podrzucił lekko do góry.

Nawet na chwilę nie przestali tańczyć.

Powietrze wokół nich gęstniało, magiczne sygnatury lgnęły do siebie, a myśli były przepuszczane przez mentalne połączenie. Gryfon nie mógł powstrzymać ledwo zauważalnego drżenia, tych doznać było zbyt wiele. Sposób, w jaki magia Toma napierała na jego własną, można było uznać za wręcz prowokujący, nieprzyzwoity.

Gdy zagrano walca, mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie. Razem kołysali się w spokojnym rytmie, ciesząc się z możliwości złapania oddechu.

Merlinie, z bliska Tom był jeszcze przystojniejszy.

– Podobają ci się szaty? – Uśmiechnął się Ślizgon.

Harry uniósł jedną brew i skupił się na wzorze kołnierzyka partnera.

– Materiał był już wystarczająco ładny na sklepowej wystawie. Uszyty na miarę strój wygląda na tobie olśniewająco – stwierdził sugestywnie, mocniej ściskając ramię Toma. Poprzez mentalne połączenie przepłynęło gwałtowne pożądanie ze strony jego narzeczonego. – Widzę, że też ci się podobam – dodał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Szaty mieli wykonane z tego samego materiału. Były komplementarne.

– Wyglądasz grzesznie – wymruczał Tom. – Sprawiasz wrażenie kusiciela, który przyszedł na ten bal z zamiarem skolekcjonowania jak największej ilości serc.

– Grzesznie? Więc te szaty nie są odpowiednie dla tak oficjalnych uroczystości. – Uśmiechnął się Harry.

– Och, zdecydowanie. – Riddle zmierzył go od stóp go głów, po czym skupił wzrok na jego ustach. – Tylko osoba bez smaku i poczucia estetyki dałaby radę utrzymać swoją koncentrację na temacie rozmowy, będąc z tobą w jednym pokoju, i to tak ubranym. – Objął go w pasie.

Tom wyszeptał te słowa, muskając ustami wargi Harry'ego. Oszałamiające. Gryfon zadrżał, czując płynący po kręgosłupie przyjemny prąd.

Muzyka ponownie przyspieszyła.

Ślizgon zamrugał, zdziwiony. Najprawdopodobniej nie mógł uwierzyć, że powiedział na głos tak szczery komplement.

– Za niedługo północ – szepnął Harry.

– Najwidoczniej.

– Myślisz, że damy radę się stąd wymknąć niezauważeni?

– Świętujemy przesilenie zimowe, kochanie. Zabawa będzie trwała aż do białego rana, doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – zaśmiał się Tom. – Nasze obowiązki względem balu skończyły się w momencie, w którym na niego dotarłeś. Nie musimy już nic więcej tutaj robić.

Harry przygryzł wargę i omiótł salę wzrokiem. Tańczące pary były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na sobie, część czarodziejów piła i rozmawiała; nikt nie patrzył nawet w ich stronę. Każdy był zajęty sobą.

– Spadamy – wyrzucił z siebie, łapiąc dłoń narzeczonego w żelazny uścisk. Potem zaczął się przepychać przed tłum, ciągnąc go za sobą. Tom nie silił się na spokojny krok, po chwili obaj prawie że biegli.

Aportowali się po sekundzie, gdy znaleźli się za zamkniętymi drzwiami sali.

* * *

W mieszkaniu magia Harry'ego cisnęła Toma na ścianę. Nie zdążył nawet zarejestrować bólu, kiedy narzeczony wplótł mu ręce we włosy i zawłaszczył jego wargi.

WRESZCIE!

Przyciągnął go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Harry cicho jęknął. Ich magia trzaskała wokół, mieszając się; była przepełniona pożądaniem. Obaj znieśli bariery otaczające ich umysły, całkowicie otwierając się na partnera. Żądza była niewyobrażalna.

Nawet przez jedwabny materiał szaty, czuł gorąco bijącego od ciała narzeczonego. Pod palcami czuł napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie i nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, gdy pchany namiętnością Harry, spróbował się na niego wspiąć.

Uśmiechnął się w przerwie pomiędzy pocałunkami. Przez sekundę miał ochotę złapać mężczyznę za tyłek i pozwolić objąć się nogami w pasie, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Jeśli miał być szczery, to bardziej podobało mu się to, co Harry chciał teraz osiągnąć. Używając połączenia umysłów, przesłał mu te myśli.

Został za nie nagrodzony ugryzieniem w język.

– Jesteś po prostu nieprawdopodobnie wysoki, ty draniu.

Tom zaśmiał się i zaatakował szyję kochanka. Ten odchylił do tyłu głowę, dając mu szersze pole do popisu.

– Zawsze się nade mną znęcasz – syknął z fałszywym zmartwieniem Harry. Potem sapnął z przyjemności i oblizał wargi. Szyja była jednym z jego wrażliwszych punktów.

– Irytowanie cię jest przezabawne, kochanie – odpowiedział ze świadomością przegranej z własnym pragnieniem. Nie wahając się ani sekundy dłużej, gwałtownie złapał czarodzieja za pośladki i podrzucił go do góry. Harry wskoczył na niego i Tom zmienił pozycję, wykonując obrót tak, że teraz on przyciskał partnera do ściany. Ten uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i niemal zmiażdżył mu biodra udami. Żaden z nich nie krył podniecenia – Tom czuł napierającego na swój brzuch twardego penisa kochanka.

– No właśnie widzę jak bardzo!

– Pomyślałem, że docenisz ten gest.

Znowu posiadł usta Harry'ego, choć tym razem bardziej zaangażował język. Merlinie, smakował wybornie.

Szarpnął biodrami do przodu, powodując tarcie, na co Gryfon sapnął i zaczął się wić w jego ramionach. Magia trzaskała wokół.

W pewnym momencie Harry odciągnął jego głowę za włosy, przerywając pocałunek. Uśmiechnął się i wykorzystał ten moment, żeby uważniej przyjrzeć się tej rozkosznej twarzy.

Określenia „grzeszna" i „prowokacyjna" były wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, wchodzącego na salę balową, wystarczyło kilka sekund gapienia się na niego, żeby oszaleć. W tych cudnie skrojonych, idealnie dopasowanych do jego ciała szatach, wyglądał niczym młody, promieniujący władzą i mocą bóg. Kolory szat okazały się perfekcyjne, a wdzięk, jaki mężczyzna roztaczał, tylko potęgował te wszystkie wrażenia. Harry, z drugiej strony, w ogóle tego nie zauważał. Nigdy nie widzi wrażenia, jakie wywołuje. Ludzie co rusz na niego patrzyli, gdy zwracał na siebie uwagę uśmiechem lub chichotem; byli zwabiani przez ten urok, to niewiarygodne piękno. Tom zawsze był dobrym obserwatorem – ludzie _rzeczywiście_ garnęli się do Harry'ego. Uczucie, jakim go darzyli, w niczym nie przypominało tej płytkiej afekcji, którą okazywali jemu.

Czy miało to jakieś znaczenie? Odpowiedź jest prosta – żadnego. Harry należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego. Czy Gryfon powinien w ogóle dbać o to, czy jest czyimś obiektem westchnień? Absolutnie nie. Miał przecież Toma. Tylko on mógł widzieć, jak Harry ciężko dyszy i desperacko próbuje wywalczyć sobie prawo do seksualnej dominacji. Tylko on mógł być obiektem jego pragnienia…

Po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu dreszcz. Powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało.

Skąd się wzięła ta przestrzeń między nimi…?

– Proszę cię, Tom! Potrzebuję cię!

Czy właśnie zostało wypowiedziane na głos to, o czym myślał? To zdanie nie obyło się bez echa – towarzyszyła mu desperacka nuta, a potem uczucie upadania. Niespodziewanie otoczyła ich wszechobecna miękkość. Tom odsunął się od narzeczonego na odległość kilku centymetrów i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Aportowałeś nas wprost do mojego łóżka? – spytał.

– Nie? – Harry rozejrzał się wokół i oblizał usta. – A może?

Och, to było takie podobne do Harry'ego. I prawdziwie absurdalne. Kto jeszcze byłby w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego przez przypadek, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy? Tom roześmiał się i pochylił się, żeby zawłaszczyć sobie wargi kochanka.

Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Pasowali do siebie, wzajemnie się uzupełniali. Jedwabne szaty z wisienki na torcie stały się tylko zbędną przeszkodą; ciężej było się z nich wyplątać niż z normalnego stroju. Harry szarpnął za kołnierzyk Toma i warknął gniewnie. Nie potrafił odpiąć zapięcia. W obecnej sytuacji nie było to wcale takie dziwne, też miał z tym problem. Żaden z nich nie miał tym razem szczęścia.

– Guziki…

– Pozbądź się ich!

– Jaki niecierpliwy…

– A ty niby nie?

– Fakt. – Szaty zniknęły. – Lepiej? – dodał, całując obojczyk narzeczonego.

– O wiele – westchnął Harry i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Wygłodniałym wzrokiem omiótł jego ciało i zaczął błądzić po nim dłońmi. Na twarzy miał wypisany głód. – Te szaty i tak zachowamy na później.

– Och, zdecydowanie.

– Jasna cholera! Jeszcze raz!

Tom uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i przesunął kciukiem po wrażliwej główce członka mężczyzny. Harry szarpnął biodrami, głośno jęknął i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Ślizgon poddał mu się, po czym syknął z przyjemności, czując przesuwające się po jego ramionach paznokcie.

– Chcę cię w środku – wyszeptał Harry.

– Czyżbyś czytał mi w myślach? – spytał, na co narzeczony zachichotał.

Merlinie, tak bardzo go uwielbiał.

Machnięciem ręki przywołał leżący na stoliku nocnym lubrykant, atakując szyję kochanka. Chciał zostawić na niej niezliczoną ilość śladów. Harry drżał pod wpływem dotyku. Jego przyjemność można było porównać do miniaturowego słońca w umyśle Toma.

Gdy zaczął drażnić małą dziurkę, przez twarz Gryfona przebiegł grymas bólu. Był on prawie niezauważalny – nie umknął bystrym oczom Toma, który bardzo uważnie studiował jego mimikę. Mentalne połączenie też ułatwiało sprawę.

– Jesteś taki ciasny. – Przerwał na moment.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Minęły trzy miesiące.

Tom uniósł brew i oparł brodę o biodro kochanka. Potem delikatnie potarł dziurkę, zataczając wokół niej kółeczka. Trzeba było rozluźnić napięte mięśnie.

– Owszem, odkąd ostatni raz się pieprzyliśmy. Z góry założyłem, że masturbowałeś się chociaż raz na jakiś czas.

– No tak. Ale nie używałem palców. – Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, a jego policzki były zarumienione. – Wolę, kiedy ty to robisz. Ciężko mi znaleźć odpowiedni kąt.

Tom uśmiechnął się, po czym zwiększył nacisk na dziurkę, powodując tym samym, że jego kochanek sapnął i zakołysał zmysłowo biodrami. Czarodziej był już na tyle rozluźniony, że Tom wsunął w niego pierwszy palec.

– Wciąż masz ochotę na seks? Czy wolisz, żebym doprowadził cię do orgazmu w ten sposób? – wymruczał, szukając prostaty. Drugą ręką ponownie podrażnił czubek sterczącego przed twarzą penisa. Harry wierzgnął i głośno jęknął. – Mnie zadowoli każde rozwiązanie – dodał.

Och, tak. Nie skłamał. Na samą myśl oglądania przyjemności narzeczonego po kręgosłupie przebiegał mu dreszcz. Uwielbiał, jak Harry wił się pod wpływem jego dotyku, jak miął prześcieradło, jak nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o Tomie, jak pragnął tylko jego – więcej i więcej. WIĘCEJ. Nic innego nie potrafiło go oczarować, jak właśnie to.

Gryfon cicho westchnął, gdy Tom dodał kolejny palec i rozciągał go już dwoma. Nie czekał długo na ruch ze strony partnera – już po chwili poczuł na policzku jego dłoń. Potem wplątała się we włosy.

– Mamy dwa tygodnie wolnego. Palce można zostawić na inny dzień – powiedział Harry i pociągnął Riddle'a za włosy, przyciągając go do pocałunku. – Wejdź we mnie.

– Wedle życzenia – odpowiedział i po raz ostatni pchnął palcami. Potem ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji i patrzył, jak jego kochanek przełyka nerwowo ślinę.

Harry był ciasny, nawet po rozciągnięciu i nawilżeniu. Mimo oczywistego dyskomfortu popędzał Toma, odmawiając odczekania chwili i złapania oddechu. Będąc w nim po same jądra, złapał więc jego penisa i zaczął mu trzepać. Nie zabrakło także doznań fizycznych przesyłanych przy pomocy połączenia. Ciepło, tarcie i wszechogarniająca rozkosz sprawiały, że krew szumiała mu w uszach.

Harry westchnął ponownie, gdy w końcu całkowicie się odprężył. Oczy miał zasnute mgiełką pożądania, gdy przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Tom nie pozostał bierny – oddawał je aż do momentu, w którym jego partner nie potrafił złapać tchu.

– Zacznij się w końcu ruszać albo przewrócę cię na plecy, przywiążę za nadgarstki do zagłówka i będę się tobą bawił – warknął sfrustrowany Harry.

– Och, to miała być groźba? – Spełnił prośbę.

Mieli dużo praktyki. Umawiali się już ponad trzy lata i większość tego czasu spędzili na szukaniu sposobów na urozmaicenie seksu. Obaj byli młodzi, zdrowi i wytrzymali – synchronizacja nie stanowiła dla nich żadnego problemu. Spędzili niezliczoną ilość godzin na doszlifowaniu umiejętności i eksperymentowaniu, wydłużaniu przyjemności i seksie tantrycznym*.

Ale przecież minęły aż trzy miesiące!

Dzielił ich jeden cholerny krok od orgazmu!

Gdyby w grę wchodziła tylko i wyłącznie strona fizyczna, Tom wytrzymałby dłużej. Oczywiście, Harry wyglądał przepięknie, gdy wił się pod nim, a dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał, były absolutnie nieprzyzwoite – to łechtało mu ego. Zęby kochanka na jego skórze, zadrapania na plecach i wszystkie te ślady przynależności do siebie były świadectwem ich uczucia; to doprowadzało Toma do czystego szaleństwa.

Nie szczytowałby tak szybko, gdyby narzeczony nie zdecydował się na mentalną projekcję swoich doznań. Przy otwartym połączeniu umysłów, wszystko to zostało spotęgowane. Tom miał wrażenie, że przechodzi po nim prąd elektryczny. Oczywiście, nie pozostał mu dłużny.

Spełnienie osiągnęli bardzo szybko.

* * *

Tom opadł na poduszki obok Harry'ego. Powoli się uspokajał. Kochanek rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie i przysunął się bliżej, po to, by przylgnąć do jego boku. Splątał ich nogi razem i objął go w pasie. Nie chciał pozwolić, żeby ta słodka chwila się skończyła. Ich magia wciąż buzowała, a połączenie było wciąż otwarte – nie zrobili nic, żeby zmienić ten stan rzeczy.

Tom patrzył na niego z niemożliwą do rozczytania miną, podczas gdy Harry miał wszystkie emocje wypisane na twarzy. Ostatnie pozostałości po orgazmie w umyśle Ślizgona zostały zastąpione przez wybuchową mieszankę uczuć: radość, tęsknotę, ulgę, frustrację, złość i satysfakcję. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak przytłoczony.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Tom oddał go, ale nie zaangażował się zbytnio.

– Trochę niezręcznie po tak długim czasie, prawda? – westchnął Gryfon.

– Nie, dlaczego? Uprawialiśmy już wcześniej seks.

– Nie w takich okolicznościach.

– Ponad połowa naszych kłótni kończy się w łóżku, Harry – prychnął Tom. – Jak również często kłócimy się podczas samego seksu.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się, ale ten uśmiech nie trwał długo; szybko oklapł. Nie chciał wracać do tego okropnego utrzymywania dystansu. Nie chciał, żeby Tom od niego uciekł. Nie chciał także znowu się z tym całym bagnem zmagać.

Najwyraźniej narzeczony również tak myślał, ponieważ objął go mocniej.

– Nie puszczę cię – wyszeptał.

– Nie chcę, żebyś nawet rozważał taką opcję – odpowiedział Harry. – Nie zamierzam od ciebie odejść. Ani teraz, ani w przyszłości. Bez względu na to, o co się kłócimy. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Jasna cholera, tak właściwie, to przez większość czasu nasze sprzeczki sprawiają mi przyjemność. To niezła zabawa. Tacy właśnie jesteśmy.

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale w jego oczach nie było widać rozbawienia.

– Nie tym razem.

– Nie tym razem – zgodził się Harry. – Po prostu… dlaczego to ja muszę… dlaczego znalezienie rozwiązania naszego problemu leży w mojej gestii? To ty mnie skrzywdziłeś. To ty powinieneś stanąć na uszach i coś wymyślić, znaleźć jakiś kompromis. Nie chcę tak łatwo ci wybaczać. Nie chcę też, żebyśmy to rozeszło się po kościach. Tobie nawet nie jest przykro z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło. Obaj wiemy, że gdybyś miał kolejną okazję, zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo.

– Nie musisz się tak złościć – powiedział Tom, palcami pieszcząc policzek zielonookiego czarodzieja. – Nie postąpiłbym tak samo, jeśli byś mnie zdradził.

– Łżesz. – Harry złapał tę dłoń i złożył na jej wierzchu delikatny pocałunek. Potem dotarło do niego, jak Toma ucieszył ten drobny gest. – Wyszedłbyś z siebie, żeby zrobić to po swojemu. Zachowywałbyś się tak, jakbym coś ci zawdzięczał. Próbowałbyś zatuszować sprawę, a jakby ją odkrył, udawałbyś wielce zaskoczonego.

– Być może.

Harry, dzięki połączeniu, wyczuł fascynację i ciekawość Ślizgona, który mentalnie na niego naciskał. Wyglądało na to, że Tom był bardzo zdeterminowany, żeby wyciągnąć z tego nieszczęścia konkretne wnioski. Chciał wiedzieć, co Harry czuł, gdy uświadomił sobie o śmierci niedoszłego zabójcy oraz kiedy zdecydowali się na utrzymywanie dystansu. To było dobre – niosło za sobą przesłanie, że Tomowi rzeczywiście zależało i nie pozostawał bierny. Ich magia przeplatała się ze sobą, biorąc udział w tych powolnych, leniwych pieszczotach.

– Ciężko jest powstrzymać się od gniewu – kontynuował Potter. – Wkładam w to wiele wysiłku i nie dostaję za to żadnej prawdziwej nagrody. To wykańcza mnie i odbija się na nas obu. Nie chcę chować urazy. Nie chcę, żebyśmy byli nieszczęśliwi. Było między nami naprawdę dobrze i, na bogów, mamy dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat! Mamy przed sobą całe stulecia!

– Nawet więcej – wtrącił się Tom.

– Owszem, dzięki tobie – odpowiedział Harry, wbijając w niego zirytowane spojrzenie. – Powinieneś przestać wspominać o horkruksach, gdy jestem na ciebie zły.

– Wybacz.

– Nawet nie silisz się na szczerość.

– Kontynuuj o naszej świetlanej przyszłości. Brzmiałeś naprawdę poetycko. Podobało mi się to.

– Czasem jesteś takim kutasem! Zastanawiam się, dlaczego w ogóle mi na tobie zależy!

Tom nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, przymknął oczy, wyglądając, jakby rozkoszował się tymi słowami. Co więcej, dzięki połączeniu umysłów, Harry był w stanie wyczuć jego wielkie zadowolenie. Stwierdzenie, że jest kochany, sprawiło mu niewiarygodną przyjemność.

Nie chcąc pozostać dłużnym, Gryfon wysłał narzeczonemu obraz jeżącego się kota.

Tom drgnął, po czym otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Właśnie tego chciał Harry; obaj tego pragnęli. Swobody, głębokiej więzi, poczucia bliskości, drażnienia się – NORMALNOŚCI.

– Możemy być dla siebie tacy dobrzy. Pomożesz mi w tym, bo sam nie podołam. To nie jest coś, czego może dokonać tylko jedna osoba. Potrzebuję cię. Raz za razem próbowałem przez to przebrnąć, rozmyślałem na ten temat i główkowałem, ale i tak zawsze wracałem do punktu wyjścia – że nie mogę ci zaufać, że nie zrobisz tego ponownie. To z kolei wyciągało na wierzch coraz to więcej wątpliwości. Czy w ogóle mogę ci zaufać? Czy jesteś w stanie dać mi pewność, że, nawet jak pojawi się kolejny zamachowiec, nie popełnisz tego samego błędu? Rozumiesz? Potrzebuję dowodu. Muszę wiedzieć, że następnym razem się powstrzymasz. Potrzebuję gwarancji.

Twarz Toma przybrała nieczytelny wyraz, a jego oczy skupiły się na Harrym. Cisza stała się niezręczna. Słowa zawisły w powietrzu.

* * *

Tom zamarł w miejscu, gdy przetrawił prośbę narzeczonego. Nawet będąc świadomym, że padną podobne słowa, w pierwszym odruchu chciał się tego wyprzeć.

Przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd się spotkali, dał Harry'emu dużą władzę nad sobą, niezależnie od tego, czy mężczyzna o tym wiedział, czy też nie. Dobrowolne związanie sobie rąk było wręcz absurdalne. Czy to, że wybrał rolę polityka, a nie dyktatora, nie było wystarczające? Z pewnością rządy twardej ręki bardziej odpowiadałyby jego naturze, jak i byłyby one przyjemniejsze niż to, co osiągnął teraz. Zamiast tej drogi wybrał Harry'ego. Podzielił się z nim swoją prywatnością, pozwolił mu poznać swoje najskrytsze myśli, w tym wiele osobistych lęków i dyskomfortów. Poświęcił dla jego dobra nawet kawałek własnej duszy, czyniąc żywym horkruksem. Opcja nieożywionego obiektu była o wiele bezpieczniejsza, więc zaryzykował. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił czegoś takiego!

Jakim prawem Harry prosił go o powstrzymanie się od zabijania? Harry był człowiekiem, który nie odważyłby się nawet odebrać komuś życia w chwili zagrożenia własnego, a tym samym stawiał się w gorszej sytuacji niż Tom. Jakby na to nie patrzeć współczucie, które Gryfon żywił nawet dla swoich wrogów, było wręcz legendarne. Na całe szczęście, Tom był jego przeciwieństwem w tej kwestii – był bezwzględny. Wszyscy nieprzyjaciele doskonale wiedzieli, że z największą przyjemnością skróciłby ich o głowę, i właśnie dlatego zawsze odwoływali się do kręgosłupa moralnego Harry'ego.

Takie przyczepiły się do niego myśli. Potem oczy zasnuła mu czerwień, serce przyspieszyło, a wściekłość całkowicie wyrzuciła je z głowy. Gdy wziął głęboki oddech, uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie doszedłby do tego, co ma teraz, gdyby kierował się swoimi pierwotnymi instynktami. Nigdy nie byłby na tej pozycji społecznej, gdyby kierowała nim złość. To była droga, którą wybrał Voldemort. Głupota! Tom był ponad nią.

Skupił się więc na tym, co tak naprawdę przeszkadzało Harry'ego. Nie była to śmierć tej kobiety – to wiedział na pewno. Chodziło o zupełnie co innego. Jego narzeczonego najbardziej bolał fakt, że Tom ponownie rozlał krew i pobrudził sobie nią ręce. Harry postrzegał ten czyn jako zdradę i to sprawiało mu cierpienie. Byli zespołem. Drużyną. Dawno temu wypracowali sposoby karania przestępców i obaj wiedzieli, że gdyby Gryfon nie był nieprzytomny, z pewnością zainterweniowałby i powstrzymałby go przed torturowaniem i zabiciem tej suki.

Teraz żądał obietnicy, by znowu móc mu zaufać; że nie zabije ponownie, jak tylko się rozdzielą. To właśnie stanowiło drzazgę w ich palcu przez te ostatnie trzy miesiące. Gdy zawisło nad nimi to morderstwo, Harry chciał większej pewności co do kolejnego takiego incydentu. Werbalnej i wyraźnej. Chciał wrócić do tego, co między nimi było, żyć pełną piersią, a nie tylko wegetować, tuszując prawdziwe uczucia.

Prośba była podstawna. Pod wieloma względami. Byli przecież zupełnie różnymi ludźmi. Światopoglądowe różnice i to, co uważali za „normalne" i „rozsądne" było przecież nieraz źródłem wielu ich kłótni, począwszy od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Idealistyczna wizja Harry'ego dotycząca ich wspólnej przyszłości była bardzo pociągająca i emocjonalna. Och, gdy już dojdą do prawdziwego porozumienia, wytknie mu to jeszcze nie raz. Ostatnie dziesięć lat było znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż jakiekolwiek przyszłe plany, które Tom wysnuł w czasie, zanim się poznali. Harry był chodzącym wyzwaniem, frustrującym i orzeźwiającym. Manipulacyjnym. Jego poczucie moralności i siła były urzekające. Sprawiały, że Tom marzył o splamieniu go, rozbiciu na kawałeczki i złożeniu go w całość. Nieustannie. Chciał tego ideału przypominającego świecącą lampkę ostrzegawczą, chciał podejmować rzucane mu wyzwania. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że umysł Harry'ego jest jedną wielką niezbadaną niewiadomą.

Narzeczony wniósł do jego życia tyle przyjemności – i nie chodziło tutaj o fizyczny, seksualny akcent ich związku. Harry był najlepszym możliwym przeciwnikiem, najlepszym partnerem, jakiego w ogóle mógł sobie wyobrazić. Tom nie mógł marzyć o większej komplementarności i współpracy. Potter był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Przez stulecia szukałby drugiego takiego człowieka, jak on – i poniósłby porażkę…

Och, tak. Harry był odurzający.

Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie udzielił odpowiedzi na zadane mu pytanie. Milczał od ponad minuty. Partner przez cały ten czas uważnie go obserwował, skupiając się na emocjach. Zapewne się martwił. Tom pochylił się więc i złożył na jego ustach szybki pocałunek, po czym splótł palce ich dłoni.

– Możesz mi zaufać – powiedział, dając kochankowi gwarancję, jeszcze zanim zorientował się, że wydał z siebie jakieś dźwięki. Nie kontrolował własnego języka.

– Na pewno? – spytał sceptycznie Harry, unosząc do góry brew.

Tom rozumiał jego niepokój. Sam był zaskoczony własnymi słowami. Mimo to czuł, że postąpił dobrze. Biorąc pod uwagę temperament narzeczonego, intuicyjne podejście do sprawy było odpowiednim rozwiązaniem. Sprawdzało się o wiele lepiej niż dobrze przemyślana logika. Tom pragnął Harry'ego. Pragnął tego, co udało im się osiągnąć przez te dziesięć lat. Mieli przecież przed sobą kolejne dziesięciolecia…

– Na pewno – potwierdził. – Mogę nawet złożyć ci przysięgę. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy się umówić, że ty będziesz osobą decyzyjną, jakby przyszło co do czego. Ty zadecydujesz, czy wróg zasługuje na życie, czy nie – dodał, ponieważ nie było tak, że co chwilę Tom kogoś zabijał. Takie wpadki były drobnymi epizodami w ich życiu. Z tego też powodu był gotów na takie poświęcenie – wiedział, że żeby znowu uczynić Harry'ego swoim, musi dać mu nad sobą pewną kontrolę.

Gryfon zamrugał zdziwiony. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i dziwnie błyszczące.

– Zrobiłbyś to?

– Oczywiście.

– Dobrze wiesz, że po prostu powiedziałbym ci, żebyś dał sobie spokój. I musiałbyś to zrobić, usłuchać mojej decyzji. Och, no właśnie. Nie zgadzam się także na to, żebyś wysługiwał się swoimi poplecznikami lub uciekał się do udziału osób trzecich.

Tom westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

– Tak, wziąłem to pod uwagę już wcześniej. Propozycja przysięgi wciąż jest ważna. Co więcej, wytknę ci luki w twoim rozumowaniu, gdy przyjdzie co do czego. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do gwałtownej reakcji, która – moim zdaniem – nie będzie żadną przesadą. W sytuacjach bojowych i zagrożenia życia będę używał siły – wytłumaczył. Równie dobrze może w ten sposób rozegrać swoje karty. Harry najprawdopodobniej własnoręcznie by go udusił, gdyby próbował obejść jakoś przysięgę, lub uciekłby, mając tego dość.

Gryfon prychnął i pochylił głowę, kryjąc uśmiech i szkliste oczy. Nadzieja Harry'ego, którą Tom odczuwał dzięki więzi, rozchodziła się po jego ciele.

Tak. Podjął dobrą decyzję.

– Płaczesz? – spytał Tom, także się uśmiechając.

– Nie! Zamknij się!

– Płaczesz – powtórzył z naciskiem. – Popatrz, tutaj. Właśnie to ludzi nazywają łzami…

– Drań! – zaśmiał się Harry, przytulając się mocniej do klatki piersiowej Toma, który nie czekał już na nic – także go objął. Mężczyzna powiercił się przed moment, po czym poddał się całkowicie. Jego ramiona wciąż drżały a emocje wypełniały ich połączenie.

Czarodziej uspokoił się dopiero po kilku minutach. Gdy podniósł się na łokciach, Tom wstrzymał oddech. Policzki Harry'ego były zarumienione a różowe usta wilgotne. Merlinie, wyglądał wspaniale. Idealnie.

Zawłaszczył jego wargi i wplótł dłonie w rozczochrane włosy. Byli wygłodniali dotyku. Ich pocałunki były mokre, namiętne, pełne zębów i języków.

Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu, Tom wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi partnera i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

W ich umysłach wciąż rządziła żądza. Ich magie znowu się zderzyły i zaczęły przenikać.

Riddle zadrżał.

– Pragnę cię – wyszeptał.

– Tak? – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – W takim razie nadróbmy zaległości.

* * *

* **Seks tantryczny** – część azjatyckiej filozofii – tantry – będącej mieszaniną różnych nurtów myślowych. Koncepcja wywodzi się z hinduistycznych Indii, a w późniejszym czasie trafiła do Tybetu, gdzie wpłynął na nią buddyzm. Tantra to w nic innego jak "narzędzie do rozciągania świadomości". Podczas stosunku para staje się jednością. Ważne jest nawiązywanie kontaktu wzrokowego, skupianie się na zmysłach i emocjach partnera. Kluczem jest brak jakiegokolwiek pośpiechu. Bardzo często seks tantryczny opisywany jest jako przedłużająca się gra wstępna, choć nie jest to prawda


End file.
